


Russia, oh Russia (Let me Help you)

by RussianHatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Story gets much better after Sweden shows up, Sweden shows up in chapter 7 up, almost non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Russia. His name is Ivan Braginski. They think he is insane. They are right. But they don't know how much he suffers. How much he wants to be loved, to be saved. What he doesn't know, is that he has friends.</p><p>Sweden just wanted to help, he didn't know that he would be sucked this far into this 'game'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia

Russia opened his eyes against the morning light that fluttered through his window. He lifted a hand over his violet eyes to block the sun for a moment then lowered his hand to his mouth as he yawned. He sat up, the sheets falling from his slim body, the one he hid by wearing such a big coat all the time. There was no smile on his child-like face as he looked out of the window almost sadly. With a sigh, Russia got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He started the shower and waited it to warm up by doing his business and then brushing his teeth.

He removed the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower. He let out a hiss as it burned his skin but he like it. A pleasant difference from the coldness he always felt. Russia grabbed the soap and began to wash his scarred body. He quickly washed it off and cleaned his beige hair before stepping out. A hard shiver racked his body as his feet touched the cold tile. Russia ignored it and grabbed a towel, roughly drying himself.

He walked out into his room and grabbed his normal clothing and quickly put it on, hiding his slim body again. Russia looked at the pink scarf that Ukraine had given him as a child and smiled fondly. So many years had passed since then, the times were rough and unforgiving but he always felt that he could survive with his sisters by his side...all that had changed now. Russia frowned, they were separated and cracked by time. He bit his lip and ignored his memories. Russia took the scarf and gently wrapped it around his neck. He walked out the door with a fake smile on, like always.

He entered the building that they held meetings and walked forward to the main door. He would be the first one and he knew it. He always was. He couldn't stop a giggle as he sat in his seat. The others would come soon, and like always, they would be scared. They were scared of him and Russia knew it…but he did not like it. He wanted everyone to become one with him, so he could protect everyone and have a big family. But they didn't see it that way, and he gave up trying to tell them a long time ago.

Russia looked up as he heard talking and footsteps. America came in first and saw him

"Ah! You communist bastard! I was going to be here first! I'm the hero!"

Russia giggled "Maybe next time Amerika!" then Italy knocked America over, on accident and Germany stepped over them, sighing. One by one the others come in, never looking at Russia.

Greece, France, Japan, China, England, they all took their seats, even though they didn't have assigned seats. Russia wondered who would be forced to sit next to him this time. Russia glanced to the side and saw Greece playing with a kitten. He blinked, his wide violet eyes curious. But he bit his tongue against saying anything. Greece was one of the few who had neutral feelings towards him at the moment, and he didn't want to ruin that. So instead he smiled widely at the tanned man.

Greece looked at Russia and nodded slightly to him, which cause Russia's smile to grow. Unknowing to Russia, Greece had gained a light tinge of red across his cheeks.

Russia looked forward and saw America get up and enthusiastically say

"I know how to stop global warming! We could build a giant robo-"

"Nein!" Germany slammed his hands on the desk and stood, glaring at America

"But it-"

"No it can't!"

"How do-"

"Because that would waste our resources!"

Russia giggled at seeing them bicker "Such a happy family, da~" he said to himself but France overheard and looked at Russia

"Why do you say family, mon ami?"

Russia tilted his head and smiled at France "They remind me of brothers. Always bickering." he giggled again, then out of nowhere his mouth moved without him wanting it to "It makes me want to smash their faces in~"

France got a look of fear and scooted away from Russia. Russia mentally sighed and in his eyes there was a flash of sadness. He knew no one would see the pain, they were to afraid to look him in the eyes. But for once Russia was wrong, someone saw.

Germany looked at Russia with a curious expression but then looked away and went back to yelling at America. Though in his mind, he kept thinking, wondering, why did Russia look so sad?

Russia watched the other countries with a fake childish smile like always. But no one knew it was fake. They didn't care. The only time when people actually cared about Russia was when there was a war. You never want to be at war with Russia after all.

He looked around, just wanting to leave but he couldn't. Even if they didn't ask about his opinions. They were all not allowed to leave until a certain time had passed. Russia held back a sigh and instead smiled wider.

The hours passed and he felt like he was going to fall asleep as exhaustion racked his body. He raised a gloved hand and pulled up his pink scarf to hide a yawn. His slightly glazed violet eyes glanced around and he noticed that England and France were talking. They way they spoke…France flirted but there was actual friendship love there it seemed. England didn't seem to hate it as much as he acted, amusement flashing in his eyes. Russia felt his heart constrict slightly. They he looked over to China who was surrounded by his 'family'. Korea was laughing and talking to China who had a gentle smile on. Even Hong Kong was sitting next to them, though he was looking at England with firecrackers in his hand before looking back at China as well.

Russia bit his lip under his scarf and refrained from grasping the fabric over his heart. They looked happy, and he wished he could have that again. But now…it seemed impossible. His elder sister, Ukraine, was always kept from him because of her boss, so she couldn't be with him anymore. Then there was Belarus, his younger sister was to dangerously insane now. Wanting to always marry him, but Russia did not want that. He just wanted his cute little sister back, when she was happy, even though we had to face hard winters.

Then the Baltic states, Russia bit his lip harder. He tried so hard not to get mad around them, and he tried to be nice. But they were still afraid whenever he walked by. They would never forget how he was, when he was angrier, meaner, and enjoyed killing. Russia never wanted to go back to that though.

It was ironic, Russia had so much land, but no one to share it with.

He sighed quietly and looked up, no one had noticed that he had 'spaced out' but he expected that. At least it looked like no one had noticed.

Germany looked at Russia again, expecting him to be smiling and looking at the others talk like always, but this time he was surprised. He saw Russia hide the lower half of his face in the pink scarf he always wears and look down at the ground. Germany focused on Russia's pretty eyes, though he wouldn't admit, and saw sadness there. The color swirled with sadness, loss, depression, hopelessness, and bitter irony. It made his heart ache sadly. He knew those feeling at one time, but not as hard as what he saw now.

A buzzer rang, bringing everyone out of their talking and America grinned

"Yes! Meeting is over!" he jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. He dashed out leaving it open for everyone else.

Russia stood as well, usually he was that last one out but today, he couldn't take it. There was something in his chest, like a typhoon, telling him to get home quickly.

Russia walked, slightly stumbled to his personal room. He wasn't drunk, no, he was only trying to repress the emotions that flowed through him rapidly. He took a glance at the empty room, barely taking in the chipping paint on the walls that he had painted to look like sunflowers, a long time ago. The paintings that seeming to be ready to fall to the ground if wind were too lightly tap them. A smile came to his face, not fake or even happy, it was insane, deranged.

The coldness of the room seeped through his bulky coat and his shoulders began to shake.

He couldn't help it, he began to laugh. Russia held his stomach as he laughed so hard it hurt, so hard that he began to cry. The laughter turned into sobs and he fell to his knees, his hands raised to his head and he clutched his hair tightly. The tears wouldn't stop coming. All he had lost, all he wished he had. Those things hit his removable heart hard. Russia began to hit the ground with all his strength. His lithe body shaking under his huge coat.

"Pochemu! Pochemu, pochemu!" he cried out 'why' in his Russian language

"Why do they have to remind me!" he bit his lip harshly, drawing blood. He curled up into a ball and continued to cry. The memories would not stop coming. Over and over again. Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. Their face's ran through his head. How they react to him where ever they see him.

Russia looked like a child in his coat and his knees disappeared under the tan color. He held his knees tight to his chest and buried his face into them. Seconds, minutes, what seemed like hours passed and Russia felt so very tired. He yawned and rose slowly. His eyes were lined with red, and his nose was pink because now he had a slightly stuffy nose.

He walked over to his bed, dropping his clothing along the way. He sat on the big, fluffy bed, only in boxers, to tired to change into his pajama's, and kicked off his boots. They made a thunk sound as they hit the floor but Russia just curled up under the blankets. His surprisingly small body was outlined by the covers as he nuzzled the pillow.

His eyes closed on their own as he drifted off into sleep. Only the sound of his quiet breathing filled the room.

Until later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light shown through the window, casting a yellow glow onto Russia's face. He wiggled his nose and turned around. His violet eyes fluttered open and he gave a small yawn, his hand lifting to cover his mouth. His sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, then slowly got out of bed. His head pounded from crying so much the night before. He didn't like the feeling at all.

Russia sighed and went to the bathroom. He took a long time in the shower then stepped out. He stared at himself in the mirror, his sad violet eyes were no longer puffy and his face was once again pale. He shook his head, sending beige locks flying as water dripped from them. He dried himself completely and walked over to his closet. He grabbed his pink scarf along the way and draped it around his neck. Russia yawned once more as he opened his closet but his yawn was cut off and he began coughing.

His eyes were wide as he stared at the clothing in his closet. Pink, white, and yellow blinded him. Russia gulped, this had to be a trick, right? He rubbed his eyes furiously and looked again but the clothing hadn't changed. Russia whimpered to himself and quickly looked at his floor. He gave a sigh of relief as his coat was still there then looked at the clock. He whimpered again as he had no time to get new clothes. Russia looked at the clothing then quickly began to change. Afterwards he put on his coat and ran out the door.

Russia walked into the meeting room quickly. He was slightly sad as he was not the first one again. America grinned at Russia and leaned back in his chair. For a moment Russia was tempted to steal America's glasses but shook his head and stood, leaning against the wall. He didn't want to sit for the moment. He felt so uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing but didn't let it show. He smiled at Hungary who was the closest person to him and she gave a small smile back. Then she went back to looking at Austria longingly. Russia looked around and noticed that Germany was now standing next to him, arms crossed and staring at the ground.

"Jallo, Germany!"

Germany jolted slightly then coughed into his hand, apparently embarrassed to be caught off guard "Allo, Russia" he said.

Russia smiled widely, happy that Germany was talking to him. He decided to push it a little further "How is your country?"

Germany looked at him for a moment then the tips of his ears turned red "Its…good. Everything is going smoothly." he nodded

Russia clapped his hands together, like a child "Wonderful! Or how you say…" he tilted his head slightly, trying to remember the word "Wunderbar?" he said almost perfectly since their accents were similar. Russia just couldn't add the harshness that comes with being German.

Germany's ears got redder "S…Say that again?"

Russia tilted his head again "Wunderbar?"

Germany opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when suddenly France shouted "Damn it all!" Germany looked past Russia to see France lunging at Russia with his eyes closed

"Um, Russia-" It was too late. France grabbed Russia.

Russia squeaked as he felt hands pull up his jacket, causing it to come undone and open. Then he gasped as he felt those same hands began to rub his nipples quickly "What, what's going on!". It seemed at that time France noticed who he was violating and quickly pulled back, accidentally taking the coat with him.

Doing that revealed the slightly baggy pink off the shoulder shirt and black and pink cheerleading skirt. Russia's shirt had cute black outlined bunnies on the side. He also had black boots that went up to his knees and pink thigh high, see-through socks. Russia's cheeks turned red and he held back a whimper from embarrassment as everyone stared.

Many things happened after a moment of silence. Germany had a nose bleed and so did France, Japan, Greece, and China. Japan began taking pictures as Hungary asked him to give her copies. Poland began laughing telling America to pay up saying "I knew he would wear it!" giving away that he was the culprit. Prussia had fallen from his chair and Italy said "Russia looks cute!"

Russia's cheeks grew redder and he glared at Poland "Kolkolkolkol…" began to echo and everyone shut up "Poland!" he yelled out and the cross dresser stood and began to run for his life. Russia chased after him, not knowing that when he would do certain things, his skirt would fly up, causing the countries mentioned before to nose bleed again.

Even if Russia did know he wouldn't care. He felt hurt, he felt ready to cry again as his eyes burned with the forming tears. But he pushed it all back, focusing on the anger he felt.

What did he do to deserve this?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia finally stopped, panting slightly. He glared coldly at Poland and turned away. He walked out the door in silence, grabbing his coat on the way. He bit his lip hard as he slammed the door shut and ran off. Russia made it to the lounge; he went in, putting on his coat and sitting on the couch. He curled up into a ball, burying his childish face into his knees. His shoulders shook lightly and he dug his fingers painfully into his legs.

He wasn't going to cry. No! He will not cry…but he wanted to, so badly. He tilted his head back, breathing in deeply, he thought he had cried enough already. His slightly glazed violet eyes closed and he just listened to his own heartbeat for a while. When he calmed down, Russia stood up. Then he jumped, startled as the door slammed open. He turned his wide eyes to the door to see Germany staring at him, frazzled. He blinked and Germany snapped into the upright position

"u-um, Russia! I…I just wanted to see if everything was…alright" he scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed again. Then his ears burned again as Russia began to smile widely.

Russia couldn't stop himself from smiling as it felt like his heart warmed up. He gave a giggle "I'm fine now, da! Thank you Germany!" he began walking to the other country.

Germany coughed into his hand and looked away, ears still burning "It was nothing! After all, it would be bad if something were to happen to you"

Russia's eyes went childishly wide "Really, da?" he giggled again "Aw! I didn't know you cared, my Fatherland!" he said teasingly and wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders. In the back of his mind, Russia wondered when had he become so bold. But it didn't really matter. He liked the warmth coming from Germany, and he smelt good too.

This time Germany's face went red like a cherry as he felt the slim body press against his muscular one, and what Russia said. He couldn't help but to remember what Russia was wearing under the shapeless coat and felt blood trickle from his nose. The blonde man quickly wiped it away and looked down at Russia. His arms slowly went up, his body slightly shaking as he really wanted to hug the childish man back. He was…really cute.

Russia felt the shaking and frowned. He pulled away, thinking that Germany was scared too "Sorry Germany. I don't know what has come over me, da?" he tilted his head at saying Da and gave a big fake, happy smile. Then he quickly moved to the door.

Germany felt cheated as he watched Russia walk away. He sighed and quickly walked after the other nation.

Russia did not go back to the meeting room as the meeting was already over. Instead he made his way to the front doors, planning on buying some new clothes. He frowned and walked quicker. The sooner he could finds some real clothes the better

"Hey Russia!"

Russia blinked turning around to see Germany again "Germany?"

He stopped right in front of Russia saying "I wanted to ask…are you doing anything right now?" he hopped Russia wasn't.

Russia nodded "I was going to buy some new clothing"

"I…I wish to help you." He looked at Russia determined

Russia giggled softly "Alright" he said

Germany looked slightly surprised then quickly nodded. Russia held out his hand, wondering if Germany would take it, smiling widely as the bigger nation did. They walked out together expecting a rather normal shopping trip.

Sadly, America over heard them.

America grinned as he walked back to the meeting room where the other nations were. He burst into the room "Hey! Guys guess what!" he chuckled "Germany is taking Russia to 'fix' his clothes." he was waving his arms animatedly "Who wants to come with me!"

A few people stood up, France, China, and England. All of them for different reasons.

'hehe I will see Russia's body again!' though France with a perverted face.

'I will protect Russia, aru!' thought China, with a determined look.

'Someone needs to knock sense into these bloody frogs' thought England, with a annoyed stance.

America pumped a fist into the air, shouting "Yea!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Germany and Russia stepped inside the clothing store, they looked around searching. Russia went to find some shirts and pants while Germany walked around. Germany paused in front of the dresses section and found a pink and white dirndl. He couldn't help but to imagine Russia in it, especially since the skirt was so short. He slapped a hand over his nose again. When he was sure he wouldn't have an accident, he removed his hand and quickly took the dress.

Russia was looking at the shirts and pants getting black and white colors. A few button ups, baggy pants, stuff that hid his figure. He was carrying the stuff when the door to the store burst open.

"The hero is he-AH!" America tripped over the rug causing the nation's behind him to fall as well.

Russia blinked, wondering why the others were there "…eh?" he tilted his head cutely, like a child. He looked over to Germany "Did you invite them Germany?" the blond haired man shook his head, hiding something behind his back. Russia blinked, looking for a moment then shrugging

"Ok, da!" he smiled happily.

Russia went to the changing room to try on the clothes, to make sure they wouldn't fall when he walked. He could hear France and America arguing and smiled

'Such a happy family~!' he said naively

Once he got inside the changing room he heard Germany say from in front of the door

"Ah…Russia? I was wondering…I mean, don't get mean wrong! I just want to know…"

Russia sweat-dropped at Germany's rambling "Da, Germany?"

Germany placed a hand over his heated face, glad that the other nations couldn't see

"Well, what size are you?" He wanted to know for the Dirndl.

Russia blushed lightly as he pulled up the baggy pants that hung onto his hips. He thought to himself 'Why does Germany really want to know…well since it's Germany I guess I can tell him' he bit his lip then said his size

Russia told Germany his sizes, blushing. He was embarrassed about his butt size.

Germany blushed at hearing the measurements 'I always did like big butts…Nein! Bad Germany!' but he couldn't stop thinking.

Russia suddenly heard a thud and he grew worried about his comrade…at least he hoped Germany saw him as a friend. He opened the door dressed in only the baggy pants and his scarf

"Are you alright Germany?"

Germany and Russia stared at each other before Germany collapsed, blood running down his nose

"Ah! Germany?" he knelt down next to his friend and shook him "Germany, what's wrong!"

The other nation's ran over and they blushed as well, speechless as they noticed Russia's slender figure.

America quickly turned his head to the side rubbing his nose "Well 'Mother' Russia, guess who is the girly one in this group?" then he fell to the ground as Russia threw a shoe at him. America was swirl eyed with tiny superman's flying around his head.

France tried to leap at Russia roses appearing around him, saying "Mon cheri!" when China grabbed him "Do not touch Ru-ru you pervert!" the England whacked France over the head "Keep it in your pants, you bloody frog!"

Russia's violet eyes widened and he fell backwards feeling very confused, his eyebrow's furrowed cutely. He grabbed Germany and pulled him into the changing room away from the others. While Germany was still passed out he tried on a shirt. He smiled and removed the clothing again, putting on the girl clothing reluctantly then his coat.

Russia looked down at Germany and saw something under him. He knelt down and pulled it out from under him. Russia blinked curiously as he saw a pink and white dirndl, pink being its main color

'Does Germany-kun want someone to where this?' he smiled but felt sad 'Of course Germany-kun has someone' he got up and thought of something Germany might like 'I'll buy it for him!' and with that he left to the register and bought all the clothing.

Russia smiled as he held the bag of clothing, then squeaked as he got tackled. He gasped in pain, arching as he felt something under him. He looked up at France with wide eyes

"France? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you the French way to love." France grinned, leering down at Russia.

Russia shivered, not feeling so good about this lesson. Suddenly they all heard a click and turned towards the sound.

Germany stood there, a gun in his hand, aimed at France. He glared darkly at the other nation and growled out "Get off the Russian…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Get off the Russian…" that voice echoed in Russia's head as he stared at Germany with the others. He could almost hear France's heart beating quickly as France gulped nervously. For some reason Russia couldn't tare his eyes from the angry German.

France gave a nervous chuckle and slowly moved off Russia "I-it's okay Germany, see, I'm getting off him."

Suddenly there was a bang and France leapt to his feet, his heart pounding. He didn't want to get into a war with Germany, even if it was for Russia.

Smoke came from the barrel of Germany's gun and there was a bullet hole near France. Germany kept his eyes on France as he slowly lowered his gun. Then his eyes snapped over to Russia as the pale nation stood.

Russia rubbed his back that ached slightly. For a moment he wondered what was under him and looked. He saw a ball and sweat-dropped. He had to admit, the gun shot scared him but as he looked at Germany he couldn't help but to felt warm.

Germany walked to Russia quickly asking if the pale nation was alright, looking the other over to see any damage that could have been made be the French man.

Russia smiled lightly "It's alright, I'm okay Germany. Thank you."

Germany nodded sharply.

They made their way back to the place where they held their meetings this month. Though China seemed to be walking to close too Russia. Germany glared slightly at China but didn't say anything, thinking that he was just being paranoid, but that didn't stop him from holding Russia's hand. Though in the back of his mind, Germany wondered why he was acting so strange…possessive being a better word.

China secretly glared at Germany and the hateful glare grew as he saw the blonde nation take Russia's hand.

'He will not take Ru-ru from me!' China thought as he took Russia's other hand, smiling gently at the younger violet eyed nation.

Russia blinked, startled when he felt both of his hands be seized. He looked at Germany who was looking away right at him with a slight blush which caused Russia to blush as well and quickly look away. For some reason his heart was beating rather quickly. Next, after he calmed down, Russia looked at China who smiled gently at him. Russia blushed again and smiled back happily. Russia was extremely happy for it felt like he had a family, or at least comrades who willingly stood by him. He giggled cutely and held their hands tighter.

When they reached the area where they would part ways, Russia let go of China and Germany's hand. Russia watched France leave after blowing a kiss to him, then watched as England walked away after nodding to him. Last was China who walked away after saying

"Good-bye my Ru-ru, expect an invitation from me for tea."

Russia nodded as china left then turned to Germany who was still standing there.

Germany cleared his throat "Well I guess-" he stopped so quickly because Russia had suddenly kissed his cheek. He looked at Russia who was smiling adorably, his cheeks tainted a wonderful pink color.

Russia giggled innocently and said "Spasiba Germany, for helping me so much today." with that, the childish nation skipped off happily, leaving the handsome German to stare after him.

Germany shivered lightly as Russia skipped away. His body wanted to reach out and grab Russia, then kiss the life out of the other nation. The kiss to the cheek had been like a tease. Feeling those petal soft lips against his cheek and not being able to kiss the other nation senseless

'At least one good thing came from this…' Germany thought as he walked away.

He now knew what he felt for the cute nation. Germany wanted Russia, all of Russia, for himself.

Russia giggled as he skipped home. He liked the feeling that Germany gave him. It felt like butterflies were in his tummy, just flying around and his heart felt so warm! It was kind of like what China made him feel like, just a lot stronger. Russia put his hands over his heart, remembering the heat of the other hands that had seeped through his gloves. He giggled and practically ran back to his home. Forgetting about the dirndl in his bag.

As Russia got into his house he dropped his bags and began to remove his clothes. He had just dropped his coat on the back of his couch when his wall phone began to ring. He stopped, surprised that he even got a call, then quickly ran to the phone, his skirt fluttering around his upper thighs and showing off his pink panties. Russia put the phone to his ear

"Jallo?"

"Russia?"

"China?" Russia looked confused

"Ni hao, Russia!"

Russia giggled softly "Privet, China. What is up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the tea date."

"Tea date?" Russia blushed lightly "O-okay! What about it?"

"Can we have it tomorrow?"

'So soon?' he thought then said "Um, sure! I'd love to!"

"Great! See you at the meeting, aru!" there was a click and Russia put the phone back on the wall.

Russia smiled softly 'Slowly...my life is looking up!' he giggled happily as his smile grew. He was gaining so many friends!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Russia was dreaming. He had gone to bed earlier and now he was dreaming, a happy dream for once. He was in a field of sunflowers and running through them happily. He giggled and spun around, he fell to the ground laughing._

_Russia closed his eyes, feeling the slight warmth from the sun, what his body could remember. Then the sunlight was blocked and he heard deep laughter. He opened his eyes to see Germany's smiling face above him. His heart skipped a beat and his smile grew, lighting his face beautifully._

_Dream Germany leaned down and kissed his forehead. Russia blushed lightly and felt dream Germany's large hand, stroke his cheek. He leaned into the touch, loving it. He rarely got any touch from anyone so he was rather touch deprived._

_Suddenly he heard dream Germany growl and felt his legs get spread. He looked down confused and saw China kneeling between his legs, those rough hands on his hips. Russia blushed_

_"China? What are you doing?" he asked confused_

_All he got from the dream China was a shark-like grin. Russia shivered, feeling odd because of the grin. He had never seen that grin outside of war, but now it brought a different emotion from him. He didn't feel the amusement that came from working beside the older nation, instead he felt he body heat up._

_Russia chewed on his lower lip, his hands going to dream Germany's arms. He took a quick glance at dream Germany to find him still glaring at dream China. Honestly, he was getting nervous. Then they sudden both looked to the side with a glare._

_Russia looked to the side and saw many other nations there. England, France, Greece, Prussia, America, even Japan. They stared at him in an odd way, he didn't realize it but they were staring at him hungrily. He felt confused once more since this had been the oddest yet friendliest dream he had in ages. Russia choked back a gasp as he was suddenly pulled up into two sets of arms._

_One pair on his waist, the other just below his shoulders. He heard both Dream China and Germany growl_

_"He's mine!" and everything went white._

Russia gasped as his large violet eyes snapped open. His heart pounded and he didn't know why. The dream he had wasn't a nightmare, far from it. He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts about the dream away; he removed himself from his bed and got ready for the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia walked into the meeting room happily. He looked around and surprisingly spotted Greece. It was rare when he was not the first one in. The childish nation walked over to the other and smiled

"Privet, Greece." He said softly, not wanting to get off on a bad start.

Greece opened his eyes as he had been dozing off. He looked up at Russia "Ah, Russia…I was hoping to see you." Then stood up, almost reaching Russia's height.

Russia blinked in surprise, feeling his heart speed up in excitement "Really? Uh what did you want me for?" he tried not to be too excited though.

Greece reached into his pocket blankly, actually holding back his own excitement. He had been looking forward to this since seeing Russia in that cute girl outfit. He hid the thing that he took out of his pocket and asked Russia to lean down.

Russia looked at Greece curiously before leaning down to Greece's height, it wasn't much but Russia felt a little weird.

"Is this good?" he began to ask but stopped at 'this' when he felt something be put on his head.

Russia blinked and slowly stood back up, feeling confused. He reached up and through his gloves, felt to triangles on his head.

"Greece…?"

Greece stared at Russia, an unknown emotion burning in his eyes "Yes?" his voice was slightly deeper.

Russia blushed lightly "Um…what did you put on my head?"

"Cat ears" Greece said simply, his eyes tracing over Russia's face "You look very cute with them all."

Russia's violet eyes widened as he stared into Greece's calm green eyes "S-shto? I-I mean, what?" he had never been called cute before. Cute was a term used for Italy, cats, cute people. Not 'scary' Russia.

"I said, You look very cute." Greece lifted his hand, lazily stroking Russia's hair. He really did look adorable, blushing with beige kitty ears on his head.

Russia blushed, his gloved hands gripping his coat nervously. His senses were focused on the hand on his cheek. He looked at Greece again, seeing the other nation smirking lazily. He didn't even notice Germany or China walk into the room.

"You know, Russia…You are a very interesting nation. Would you like to get together later?" Greece still smirked lazily as he asked.

"Thank you…that would be…cool" Russia answered with a smile then he was pulled away from Greece, the cat ears falling from his head at the abrupt motion. He looked back, surprised; he was even more surprised to see Germany behind him, glaring at Greece. He looked down at the arm around his waist and blushed.

"Stay away from Russia…" came another voice.

Russia looked to the other side to see China glaring as well. When he looked back at Greece, he noticed that the usually calm nation looked annoyed.

 _'What is going on?'_ Russia was so confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly in this chapter.

Russia sat at the meeting table, more confused than he had been in a long time. Germany sat on his right while China sat on his left. They glared at Greece who sat across from him. America was explaining a new and horrible idea to stop world hunger.

Russia held back a sigh and looked forward. He almost squeaked as Greece stared at him. There was something...burning about the gaze. He shivered softly and looked away from the probing eyes that made him feel so weird.

He twiddled his gloved fingers, wishing that the meeting was over. He wanted to be in his own home, even if it meant being cold and alone. He just didnt feel safe for some reason.

He didnt want to be here…

Finally as the hours passed on, there was a break, and everyone was getting up to do whatever they wanted, until they had to come back. Russia sneaked out of the room and far away from it, just wanting to be alone for a moment. A rare thing, he never wanted to be alone, but it was the only thing that was familiar.

Russia soon found himself at the roof of the building, which was flat, one could simply walk out and onto it if they wished, which that is what the pale nation did.

He walked all the way to the edge and simply stared.

Russia never really had any luck with his feelings, they were always so confusing but he felt like he needed to sort them out

'One...' he thought to himself 'Germany...'

'Two...China'

'Three...Greece' all of them made him feel so out of place yet at the same time, belonging

'Germany...we have had a past of used to be friendship before betrayal. Yet I never knew if he wanted to betray me or not. But now, we are friends again and he makes me feel so warm inside. Like General Winter has left my lands' Russia giggled softly and sat down on the edge of the building, letting his long legs dangle.

'China...he was the one who saved me in the beginning of my time then we fell apart. I am truly glad he is back again. I had always missed him warm guiding pressence. He never truly got upset with me until the end, and I wished that I wasn't so stupid as to make him so mad. He always made me smile.' Russia's eyes were unfocused as he looked at the far away ground.

'Greece...' Russia frowned for a moment 'The most confusing. We had been on fine terms with each other, still are and still in a state of peace. He makes me feel so strangely though. I get very excited yet I get nervous too...I don't know what to make of it...Greece has been one of the few which have never hated me, never fought against or with me. We had just helped each other out' Russia had to smile.

Russia looked up at the sky with a smile. He wasn't closer to what it was but at least he got to think about it. He shook his head, knowing that he didn't feel like his regular self. If that was a good thing, he didn't know.

"I just hope everything turns out good." Russia said to himself.

"What do you want to turn out good?" Suddenly came a deep voice, scaring Russia.

Russia squeaked and slipped slightly off the edge of the buidling. Strong arms wrapped around him quickly, pulling him to a firm chest. His cheeks turned a light pink as he turned his head to the one that had 'saved' him.

"G-Greece! J-Jallo!" he said quickly, a little embarrassed "Oh nothing nothing, just...winter! I hope General winter will be good this year, there were to many frozen bodies last time." then he froze, realizing what he just said. He opened his mouth the somehow correct what he just said but then he heard laughing coming from Greece...such a pleasant sound...

Greece had indeed begun laughing, just how Russia's childish yet embarrassed face did not go with what he was saying was funny to him. His green eyes stared into Russia's slightly dazed violet when he was finished and he said "You're cute."

Russia's cheeks burned "You! You just..." he stared at Greece stunned. That was the second time anyone had ever call him..Russia..cute.

"I just what?" Greece said, smirking lazily

Russia didn't even notice the tan nations face come closer to his own "you called me c-" he suddenly couldn't speak. It took him a few moments to realize why. Russia's eyes widened.

He was being kissed, by Greece!

Russia felt like time stopped and all he could feel was the pressure on his lips. He barely realized that Greece pulled him onto his lap. Russia slowly closed his eyes and his hands went to the other nation's shoulders.

He felt so warm for some reason and his mind was pleasantly empty. He could just feel the warmth of Greece's hands on his hips and the tingling sensation on his lips.

No one had ever touched him like this, so gently...

Greece pulled away slightly, there was only a centimeter between their mouths. He grinned slightly "Russia..." he said softly.

Russia blinked snapping out of his daze. He blushed, the pink color slowly darkening as he realized what just happened. His heart began pounding and he jumped up "I-I-I...I have to go!" he ran away.

Greece chuckled, he licked his lips, tasting Russia on them. He grinned as he watched the said nation run back inside the building.

"So cute..." he said quietly.

Russia ran back inside the hotel, flustered and confused. His heart was beating so quickly. He almost tripped over his own feet as he hurried. Then he finally just stopped, staring at the ground. Slowly, he reached up and touched his lips softly. That had been his first kiss...

Russia blushed again, his lips still tingling. He slowly started to walk again, his mind far away. He turned a corner and ran into someone. Russia gasped as they fell to the floor, then made an odd face as he pretty much did the splits. Not even he knew he could do that.

Russia pushed himself up, folding his legs so he could sit. He rubbed his nose saying "Owie..." to himself. He finally looked to see who he bumped into and blushed.

China lay under Russia, between his spread legs. China looked up then slowly grinned, putting his hands on Russia's hips

"Ni hao Russia..." China said in a deep tone, liking the position that they were in way to much.

"China! uh P-Privet!" Russia moved to get up, thinking that he was crushing China, though he obviously wasn't. But then China gripped his hips tighter and Russia slowly sat back down, a little confused.

China rubbed Russia's hips, causing Russia to shift and China to stifle a groan. He cleared his throat and said "So Russia... Are you still up for our tea date?"

"Tea date?" Russia said confused then added "Oh! Da, da! Very ready!" he smiled brightly.

"Good. Then why don't we skip the rest of the meeting and go?" China said in a curious tone.

Russia blinked, honestly surprised by what China said. That wasn't the normal China he knew...used to know. Things had really changed..he wondered when. Russia smiled, deciding to go along with it

"Ok!" He said, still smiling.

China nodded, excited for what he was planning. He rubbed Russia's hips once more before getting up, and allowing Russia to stand as well. Then he took Russia's hand, leading him back to his own room before Russia could change his mind.

Russia followed the quick man, actually having to take long strides to keep up. He looked down at China then smiled softly. He remembered when he used to look up at the older man.

They made it to China's room quickly, quicker than Russia thought. China opened the door, gently pushing Russia into the room before closing the door behind him. He went to the smal kitchen that was in his room and put a tea pot on the stove

"What flavor tea do you want?" China asked as Russia sat down on the bed.

"Oh, um...you decide! I like any flavor." Russia said with a smile.

"Alright" China put green tea into the pot and let it simmer. He walked over to Russia and said "Why don't you remove that coat, it's warm in here isn't it?"

Russia smiled a little nervously "Ah, no it's okay, I'm a little...cold."

"Then I'll warm you up." China grew bold and unhooked Russia's jacket, slowly pushing it off of Russia's small shoulders.

Russia bit his lip as he became colder but...he didn't want to do anything rude so he rolled his shoulders, letting the jacket fall from his body. He wore a slightly baggy button up and tan slacks, tucked into his brown boots. He said nothing and instead wrapped his arms around his body. He felt uncomfortable.

China grinned, moving behind the Russian. He wrapped his arms around the slender figure and rested his head on Russia's small shoulder.

"You're so small Russia...how did you hide this?" China asked, loving it.

Russia blushed softly "uh..I just wore my coat." He just thought he was freaky looking. Legs that were to long, body that was to small compared to others ...he didn't think he was 'pretty' at all.

China hummed, his hands slowly rubbing Russia's stomach. He was slowly lifted the shirt and said

"You know, Russia,... you looked very good in that female clothing. Makes me wonder how you would look in a cheongsam" China said slowly, his fingers touching the hem of Russia's pants.

Russia blushed "Wha-what! Wait, whats a-" suddenly the tea pot let out a shrill sound, making Russia jump from the bed. He looked at the tea pot and blushed again, embarrassed. He pulled his scarf up to hide his face.

China glared at the pot but got up anyway. He went over and poured the tea into cups. He added sugar to his then

"How many sugars?" China asked.

"...five?" Russia said after a moment then slowly sat on the ground this time, curling his knee's under him.

China chuckled and put five cubes into the cup and brought it to Russia. He sat down next to the pale haired man, close enough that their thighs touched. He took a drink and relaxed at the taste.

Russia took the cup with a quiet thank you and a smile. He drank the tea and smiled brighter, it was so warm and tasty.

"It's yummy!" Russia said childishly and took another long drink, tilting his head up, showing the top of his neck.

China stared for a moment, taking in the usually hidden strip of skin. China placed the cup down and put his hand on Russia's shoulder.

"Hm?" Russia looked at China curiously. He placed the cup down as well turning slightly to give China his attention.

China pushed on Russia's shoulder, slowly forcing him to the ground. He smiled at Russia, to calm his confused expression. He stroked Russia's cheek slowly

"You know, Russia...you are very cute." He said gently tracing Russia's lips.

Russia's lips parted as he breathed. His back touched the floor and he swallowed back saliva, feeling extremely nervous. His violet eyes darted from China's brown eyes to his grinning lips then back again. As he did, the feeling grew more and more.

China suddenly swooped down, kissing Russia deeply. His hands moved quickly, unbuttoning Russia's shirt.

Russia squeaked as he felt pressure on his lips for the second time that day. He put his hands on China's shoulders then made another surprised sound as a tongue forced its way inside his mouth.

China groaned softly, tasting Russia's sweet mouth. He pushed open Russia's shirt quickly, gripping the soft flesh of Russia's chest. He chuckled as he heard Russia squeak again. China pinched Russia's nipples, enjoying the moan that escaped the man under him.

Russia arched into China's touch without wanting to. This felt wrong for some reason. He turned his head away, gasping for real air

"C-China, stop, please..." he said pushing on China's shoulders "I..I don't like this."

China stopped for a moment then suddenly pinned Russia's arms to the ground "Don't worry Ru-ru...I'll make sure you love this." he grinned, a shark-like grin that reminded Russia of the wars.


	5. Chapter 5

Russia's heart seemed to stop then pound hard in his chest. He tried to pull his arms from China's hands, growing scared

"What do you mean? Let go..." He pulled harder but he couldn't move his arms. Russia's body began to shake as China leaned down

"Don't be scared my Ru-ru..." China grinned, kissing the skin of Russia's neck then biting it.

Russia whimpered then gasped, he wiggled "S-stop!" he cried, not liking this. It felt wrong, to wrong.

China tightened his grip on Russia's wrists then suddenly bit his neck hard. He ignored Russia's whine of pain and started pulling down Russia's pants. China moved down, biting a pink nipple, he chuckled as Russia released another whine

"Stop stop stop!" Russia began to thrash, his heart speeding up "Wait, no! Give me back my pants! What are you doing!" tears clouded his eyes. Then Russia gave a scream of surprise and slight arousal and he felt something press inside him. It felt uncomfortable and still wrong, and that overpowered the arousal he felt.

"P-please, s-stop!" his voice cracked

China groaned at the tight warmth around his fingers. He couldn't wait to be inside that. Suddenly there was a loud crack.

China and Russia quickly looked to the door, Germany stood there. The blond stared at the two, taking in the scene, seeing Russia crying, almost completely naked, and China holding Russia down.

"Was zum Teufel! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Germany shouted, looking angry.

"G-Germany..." Russia hiccuped, looking at the man with teary eyes.

"Leave us alone, we're busy" China glared at Germany, ready to go back to what he was doing. He looked back at Russia, leaning in to kiss the violet eyed nation when everything went black.

Germany stood over them both, he dropped the empty tea pot and gently helped Russia up. He said nothing as he pulled Russia's pants up, not allowing his gazed to linger on the cute body. Germany ran out of the room, holding Russia's hand tightly. He lead them far from China's room, to his own. Germany opened his own door and pulled Russia in. He closed the door and looked at the other nation.

"Are you...alright now?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Russia held his coat closed and looked at Germany. He teared up then ran to Germany, clinging to him tightly. His shoulders shook hard as he tried not to cry.

"Why...why would he do that?...I don't understand.." Russia hiccuped, burying his face into Germany's chest, clutching the green shirt tightly.

"I didn't like it Germany..I didn't like it!" He couldn't stop his tears from falling.

Germany stared down at Russia, surprised, then suddenly hugged him tightly. He felt a little happy for Russia's distress for it meant that he could finally hold Russia like this, but also felt hatred for China.

"Shh, don't worry Russia...I won't let that happen again" He spoke quietly to Russia, glaring at a wall.

Russia felt so safe in Germany's arms, he nuzzled closer, hiccuping softly. He sniffled and slowly looked up to the man, his cheeks tinted pink and he looked back down

"I-I'm sorry" Russia stuttered, "I know you don't like this..." he began to pull away but Germany's arms tightened around him. Russia looked up again, confused.

"No, I like this!" Germany said quickly, then his ears turned red "I mean...I like touching you. I've always wanted to..." he looked away slightly.

"Really? Then...why didn't you?" Russia felt his heart speed up, he felt better now, he felt..happy.

"I didn't know if you would accept me." Germany said softly, holding Russia closer to him. He could feel the slender figure against his muscled body, it felt perfect.

Russia sniffled and began crying again. He wiped his eyes as Germany began to panic, asking what was wrong, if he said anything wrong. Russia giggled and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, hugging tightly

"Thank you...thank you so much." Russia still cried, tears of happiness.

Germany's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed down his nervousness. He looked at Russia, trying to get courage to ask an important question.

"Then...R-Russia?" Germany began, his own blush spread to the sides of his cheeks and he forced himself to stare into Russia's pretty violet eyes, not to the side "Will you...be mine?"

Russia's eyes widened as he heard the question "Be..yours? Like..Motherland and Fatherland?"

Germany had to smile even though he was completely nervous. He chuckled softly "Ja, like Mother and Fatherland"

Russia bit his lip, his heart pounding in his ears. He nodded shakily, liking this feeling, the feeling of excitement, content, happiness. It gripped his heart and he hugged Germany tightly, feeling like he needed to be closer, so much closer "Da, Da! I will, I want to!"

Germany grinned, his arms tightened around Russia's waist once more. He lifted a hand to stroke Russia's cheek "Thank God" he said, leaning forward.

"May I..kiss you?" he had to ask, not wanting to be like China.

Russia blushed and bit his lip again, looking at Germany's lips. He swallowed down his own sudden nervousness and slowly nodded. His breath hitched as Germany leaned in further and pressed their lips together. Russia's eyes widened the fluttered closed, sparks ran through his body

Germany groaned holding Russia's chin as softly as he could. He slowly kissed deeper, licking Russia's lips, asking for entry. When he felt Russia's lips part for him, Germany pushed his tongue deep inside that sweet mouth. His body throbbed at hearing Russia whimper and he had to force himself to pull away. He groaned again as Russia tried to follow his mouth.

Germany quickly kissed Russia hard, not being able to stop himself. He pushed Russia against a wall and frenched Russia deeply.

Russia moaned as Germany's tongue pressed into his mouth again. His body was started to feel hot, really hot. He dug his fingers into those blond locks, trying to press himself closer. He sucked on Germany's tongue on instinct and shivered hard as Germany gave a deep groan. Russia sucked and nibbled on the strong muscle.

Russia finally pulled away, needing air. He panted hard, his forehead pressing against Germany's

"G-Germany...I..I like you..a lot..I think...I think I love you." Russia bit his lip, looking into Germany's eyes nervously

"I know I love you." Germany said quickly, voice hoarse with need, but he would wait. He wouldn't force himself on Russia, he would wait until Russia wanted him.

Russia's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks turned bright pink, he pecked Germany's lips softly, shyly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Russia woke up in Germany's arms. He was confused for a moment then smiled softly. After kissing for a long while, they had both went to bed, and were sharing Germany's bed. Nothing happened, as Russia was a little scared after what happened earlier. He wanted to wait a while. Russia looked up at Germany and his smile grew.

Germany looked so disgruntled in his sleep, it made Russia giggle. Germany's eyebrows furrowed and he held Russia tightly to him

"Mine..." he grumbled sleepily, making Russia blush.

"..Da..yours. I'm right here Germany." Russia whispered, a little shy but smiled as Germany's expression relaxed into a peaceful one.

Germany held Russia even tighter, pushing his face against  
Russia's chest, which was slightly squishy. He mumbled something against  
Russia's chest then Russia could feel Germany smile against his  
skin.

Russia smiled softly and held Germany's head closer to his chest, his heart filling with warmth. He turned his head to look at the clock and got a little sad, it was almost time to get up. Russia looked down to Germany's face and gently kissed him. Russia pecked the blond nation's lips until those pale blue eyes slowly opened.

Germany grunted sleepily then lifted his arm slowly. His large hand cupped the back of Russia's head and he kissed the purple eyed nation deeply.

Russia seemed to purr at the kiss. He moved closer, kissing back happily, then slowly pulled away.

"Good morning..." Russia smiled brightly as he never thought he would be able to be like this with someone else.

"Morning..." Germany mumble, still half asleep. He slowly sat up, his hair falling into his face.

Germany made a little sound of annoyance and moved to push his hair back when his arm was stopped. There was a soft pressure on his hand and Germany looked to see what it was. He saw Russia's small hands stopping him from completely his little 'task'. He looked at Russia's face to see that beautiful smile and his ears turned red in a blush.

"You...you look very... with your hair...you" now Russia was blushing softly, his voice slightly small with his nervousness.

"What...?" Germany asked, his deep tone making Russia's ears tingle happily "I look what?"

The delicate blush on Russia's cheeks darkened and he looked at Germany once more but through his long, thick lashes "You look very...sexy..."

Germany's heart thumped in his chest then started beating faster. He suddenly pushed Russia down onto the bed and placed himself between Russia's legs.

"So cute..." he mumbled, mostly to himself then swooped down, kissing Russia deeply again.

Russia gasped in surprise as he was pushed then blushed once more. He was beginning to like that word...'cute'. He then whimpered softly as Germany captured his lips and happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck.

They continued to kiss lovingly for a while longer before Russia slowly pulled away

"We must get up, My Fatherland. The meeting will be starting soon." he motioned to the clock then pecked Germany's cheek.

Germany sighed but then grinned a little and kissed Russia's lips once more before getting off Russia. He walked to his closet and grabbed some clothing for him to wear that day then said

"Would you like to go to your room to change or wear something of mine?"

Russia blushed softly "I'll go to my room...your clothing is..not my size" it would be to big on him.

Germany chuckled softly and nodded "Ja, it isn't. I will see you at the meeting then." he walked over to Russia and kissed him once more.

Russia smiled and kissed back quickly before nodding and running off. He wanted to get to his room quickly. Russia, pulled open his door and rushed into his room. Russia took a quick shower and put on new clothes, then ran back out, his hair still wet.

Russia saw Germany waiting at the door to the meeting room and smiled brightly.

"Germany!" He said happily, running to meet his new love. Russia threw himself at the nation, his arms wrapping around Germany's neck in a hug.

Germany turned at the sound of his country name and smiled. Then his eyes widened and he quickly caught Russia, his arms wrapping around Russia's waist. The blond nation blushed as he held Russia against him.

"L-lets go in." He mumbled before looking at Russia's face. A mere second passed before he leaned in and kissed Russia deeply.

Russia blushed cutely then slowly kissed back, pressing closer to Germany, liking this feeling. This body felt strong, like it could protect him. Such an odd thing...feeling comforted by that. He was a nation, he should feel able to protect himself, be able to protect himself.

Suddenly Russia could feel two angry gaze's upon them. He pulled away and looked to the side. His cheeks slowly turned bright red and he hid his face in Germany's neck.

Germany felt confused, he looked to the side and felt his face burn. He quickly looked away as the entire meeting room could see them.

Germany closed his eyes for a moment then moved away from Russia. He looked at the beige haired nation and smiled at the sorrow-filled look. He took Russia's hand, smiling a little more as the sorrowed look turned into a happy one and lead Russia into the meeting room.

Germany sat down, pulling Russia to sit next to him then said "What? Let's start the meeting...now." sternly.

Russia smiled happily and sat patiently in his seat.

The hours passed by and he listened to his Germany yell at the others and talk calmly as well. He giggled softly, loving this, Germany's voice made him so happy. Then before he knew it, the meeting was over.

Russia suddenly thought of something "Germany?" he turned to the said nation.

Germany stood, looking at Russia "Ja?"

"Can you go down to the kitchens and get food for the two of us? Please?" He leaned towards Germany eagerly, almost appearing as an excited kitty.

Germany blushed and coughed into his hand. He looked away then nodded.

"Yay! I'll meet you at your room, da?"

Germany nodded again and quickly left the room. He was eager too. Germany liked spending time with Russia. With every passing second, he was glad that he finally said his feelings to Russia.

Russia giggled again and stood as Germany vanished from his sight

'So cute!' He thought to himself then pouted 'I want to hug him again...'

Russia eeped slightly as his shoulder was grabbed and he was forcefully turned around.

Greece was actually glaring at Russia as he pushed the pale nation against the table. He strangely looked hurt and betrayed.

"Are you with him now?" Greece asked, suddenly looking a little mad yet determined

"Huh? With who?...You mean Germany" Russia asked back, confused

"Yes, him!"

"...Da...why?" Russia was confused at the sudden hurt that flashed in Greece's forest green eyes.

Greece stared at Russia for a while then suddenly pulled the nation against him in a tight hug. He barely heard Russia's squeak as he buried his face against Russia's neck, bypassing the nations scarf.

"I'm not giving up." he whispered, determined

"W-what?" Russia was confused, so confused. He didn't know what Greece was talking about.

"I wont give up on you..." Greece pulled back and put his hand on Russia's cheek, his thumb stroking the soft pink lips as his own lips stretched into a soft grin "I know you felt something when we kissed..."

Russia's eyes snapped to Greece's eyes again and he blushed. He had slightly forgotten that kiss...with what had happened with China afterwards. He swallowed back saliva, remembering the kiss intimately.

"U-um..." He couldn't think of anything to say as Greece looked at him with an adoring look, though Russia didn't know that it was.

"May I kiss you again?" Greece whispered, already leaning down to do so.

Russia's cheeks turned a darker shade of red and his heart pounded. He was halfway afraid that it would fall out of his chest, but...he wasn't feeling fear this time, like with China. This feeling was similar to the one he felt with Germany. Immediately, Russia felt immense guilt and at the last moment he turned his head away, Greece's lips pressing against his cheek instead of his lips.

"Nyet...I can't..I told Germany I was with him, I..I won't cheat. He said we will be like Motherland and Fatherland."

"We can be like that! I will be your husband!" Greece said with conviction.

Russia's eyes widened completely. He gaped, his mind not comprehending what Greece said "H-husband?" He blushed brightly.

"Yes! Please, I will treat you right! Haven't I always?!" Greece said, gently gripping Russia's chin so they would be looking into each others eyes.

Russia swallowed back saliva and looked away "W-well, da...but..."

"Russia...remember how you felt when we kissed." He told the other nation.

Russia looked back into Greece's eyes then bit his lip. He shook his head "I-I can't! I have Germany now!" He pulled away and turned to run but then gasped as he was pulled against a firm chest.

Greece held Russia to his body tightly. He buried his face into Russia's neck and pleaded

"Please Russia, give me a chance!" Though, even if Russia said no, he wouldn't give up.

Russia opened his mouth then closed it, not knowing what to say. His heart felt strange, he couldn't just say no to Greece for some reason, his heart squeezed each time he opened his mouth to say it. Russia bit his lip hard then frantically shook his head. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything. His dream of being happy with everyone was making his heart pound in his chest.

Greece grit his teeth, desperate to think of something to bring Russia to him. He quickly grabbed Russia's jaw and turn his head towards him. Greece kissed Russia deeply, pushing his desperate emotion into the intimate touch.

Russia shivered hard as he was held so tightly. He could feel his lips bruising under the frantic kiss and felt his heart call out to the other nation. Then he remembered Germany, how the nation was so nice to him, protected him. Russia pulled away, shaking his head.

"Stop this!" Russia said quickly "I can't do this!"

Russia put his hands against Greece's chest and pushed him away. He bit his lip and moved away quickly, now holding his arms to his chest.

"Please Russia!" Greece stepped forward, falling to his knee's at Russia's feet "I will beg if I have to! Be with me, let me have that honor!"

Russia's cheeks burnt red and his heart began beating rapidly one more.

 _'An honor?...He is..willing to beg me?'_ Russia though, blushing even harder.

Russia swallowed back his sudden arousal and found himself bending down towards Greece. He slowly kissed Greece, closing his eyes at the rush of feeling, then pulled back just a centimeter.

"Let...Let me think about all of this alright?" Russia began, knowing that he was becoming such a horrible person. He kissed Greece again and stroked his cheek in an almost fond way.

Greece pushed his hand through Russia's hair and kissed him back intensely. When they pulled away, Greece nodded

"Alright, as long as you choose me in the end." Greece smirked playfully causing Russia to giggle.

Russia felt his lips stretch into a smile after he giggled and looked towards the door. He looked back at Greece and let his hand gently stroke the nation's cheek again

"I need to go now...I will see you next time." Russia whispered softly and walked out of the meeting room.

Only a few feet away, Russia began thinking about what he had just done. It was horrible to say the least. At least, he felt horrible about it. Russia bit his lip hard, his thoughts going to Germany, and how mad he might be if he ever found out about this. The image scared him, he didn't want Germany to be mad at him for this

 _'Greece had begged me...called it an honor!'_ Russia blushed again at remembering

No one had ever done that before...it had made him feel so wanted, more so than what anyone else had done.

Russia quickly shook his head 'I can't think of this! Not when I'm going to see Germany again.' He nodded at his thoughts and speed up to get to Germany's room. He smiled as he opened the door then just stopped. His violet eyes widened and he blushed darkly for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Germany stood there, looking in the mirror, his ears slightly red with his own blush. He was halfway nude, only wearing pants that sagged on his hips, showing off his dark blond happy trail. He was playing with his hair, letting it fall into his face then slicking it back again before repeating the process.

His muscle tensed with every movement, making Russia's mouth go dry.

Germany sighed and messed up his own hair in irritation. He turned, walking to his closet, not noticing that Russia was standing in the door way. He reached into the closet to pull out a shirt but then felt arms wrap around his middle. Glove-less hands began tracing his abs and he shivered slightly. He looked back as much as he could

"Russia?" He asked then suddenly groaned as felt a hot tongue trace up his spine.

Germany turned around quickly, grabbing Russia and pushing the pale nation up against the wall next to his closet. What he saw made fire rush to his groin

"Russia..." He said lowly, grinning with confidence now "You look so needy right now."

Russia swallowed back some saliva, his cheeks getting a darker shade of red as he pushed against Germany's grip. He whimpered softly as he was stuck, Germany's hands not allowing any movement.

"Your eyes are begging me to do something..." Germany continued "...What do you want me to do, Russia?" Germany growled lowly, pressing his naked chest against Russia's slim body.

Russia gasped softly then stuttered "I..I w-want k-kiss. L-lots of kisses a-and t-touches." he tried to kiss Germany, a little desperate look coming over his face.

Germany smiled at that 'So cute...' was his only thought and he knew he could not deny Russia what he wanted...it was what he wanted as well.

So Germany pulled Russia to him, pinning the slight nation with his arms and body and kissed Russia deeply, growling again as Russia clung to his body. He slowly moved Russia back until they fell onto the bed together. He pulled Russia onto his lap so the pale nation would be straddling him.

Russia's breath hitched as he felt Germany's hardness pressing against his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Russia shivered as heat rushed through his body, a warmth that he always craved. He felt so wanted, so needed by Germany now, and there was proof. The proof was pushing against his backside. Maybe he was being slutty, wanting Germany so soon after what China did and what Greece said. No, he knew it was wrong, so very wrong of him but...

Russia leaned down and pressed his lips against Germany's. His hands tangling themselves in the blond nations hair as he felt a hand cup the back of his own head. Russia shivered again and pressed closer to the other nation, liking the fire that came from their kiss.

"Wait..." Germany suddenly said, breaking the kiss, not really believing that he was actually going to ask "Are..are you sure you want to do this?"

Blue eyes stared intently yet lovingly into violet one's, needing to make sure.

"I can wait if you want me to." Germany continued even though he felt like he wouldn't able to. His heart and body craved Russia's, and he wanted, more than anything, to be inside the pale, beautiful, nation. But if Russia needed more time, Germany would **not** push the nation.

Russia's eyes widened at Germany's words, and he felt like his heart could pop out of his chest at any moment. Unwillingly, his eyes filled with tears, causing the German nation to panic. Russia leaned down and kissed Germany once more, a tear falling onto the other nation's cheek

"Thank you" Russia whispered, pulling his lips away from Germany's "I...I don't deserve you..."

"What?" Germany furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "What are you talking about, Russia?"

Did Russia really think that or was it just mindless words? Germany hoped it was the latter for he thought the opposite. Russia was to good for him. Germany knew he wasn't nearly as kind and sweet Russia truly was. The German found himself to be to strict and quick to anger, he had a problem with acting to much like a soldier and he was horrible at showing how he really felt.

Russia shook his head, his throat closing up. He knew he should tell Germany what had happened but he was so afraid. He started shaking and was forced to pressed his forehead against Germany's shoulder to hide his fear.

Germany's eyes widened a fraction at feeling Russia's shaking. All he could think was that he was a complete idiot. He couldn't believe that he had thought this okay. It was 'obvious' that Russia was still scared. Germany cursed himself and quickly wrapped his arms around the shivering nation.

"Shh, Shh, Ich entschuldige mich." He apologized, feeling horrid "I didn't mean to push you before you were ready."

Russia's eyes widened and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He flinched at the pain and felt his eyes burn with more tears.

"N-nyet, nyet!" He gasped, shaking his head "Not your fault! I..I am the one wrong. I, sorry, I am...so sorry." Russia's shoulders shook and he clung to Germany.

Germany held Russia tighter and turned so they lay on their sides. He fit Russia tightly against his body and whispered, trying to calm the pale nation down

"Don't you dare say that!" He whispered, almost desperately "This is none of your fault." Germany pressed a hard kiss to Russia's forehead for a few moments then pulled away.

"Come now, how about we eat. I got the food you asked for." Germany smiled thinly, hoping that Russia would become happy again. He loved seeing Russia's real smile.

Russia hiccuped, trying to force back his tears. He smiled shakily at Germany and nodded, whispering a soft 'thank you' at the German nation. Russia let himself be pulled by the blond nation and soon found himself sitting at a table filled with food.

Russia's eyes widened at the amount of food in front of him and had to giggle.

"A-ah...I didn't know what you liked so I, uh, just got everything I could...um, it took a while to get it all up here but-" Germany stuttered and blushed, feeling embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Russia until he heard the nation giggle again.

Russia giggled once more, smiling widely as his Fatherland stuttered and rambled. He smiled widely and wiped his eyes.

"Spasibo" Russia said softly, thanking the man "You will eat with me, da?"

Germany jolted slightly, like he had forgotten that he was going to eat as well. His ears burned with a blush and he quickly sat next to Russia "J-Ja, um, what do you want to eat first?"

Russia smiled, trying not to giggle again. He looked at the food and noticed that there was quite a bit of Russian food. Russia blushed softly and smiled a little brighter. He looked at Germany and leaned towards him.

"Spasibo" Russia said again before sweetly kissing Germany's cheek then reaching for the Russian food.

Germany's coughed into his hand, the blush on his ears trying to spread to his cheeks. He nodded, knowing that if he spoke, he would stutter. He watched Russia grab his countries food and smiled, thinking that the nation was to cute.

Germany made a curious noise as he saw a piece of rice on the corner of Russia's mouth. He leaned towards the nation without really realizing it. He reached out and gripped Russia's chin softly before placing his lips over the grain and licking it off Russia's mouth. After a moment, Germany jolted back, feeling horrified with himself

'Stupid! You said you wouldn't push him! Doesn't this count as pushing!' Germany mentally hit himself.

Russia blushed darkly, his eyes slightly wide with surprise. He quickly looked away, feeling flustered. He glanced at Germany then blushed darker and quickly looked away, biting his lip.

 _'Wait...he's blushing?'_ Germany blinked then slowly grinned.

"Haha...You're to cute" Germany chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Russia's lips gently.

Germany kept his eyes partly open, watching as Russia's blush grew again, then as the other nation slowly closed his eyes. Germany could barely contain his happiness as Russia leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around Russia's waist, almost pulling the nation onto his lap.

Russia shivered softly at the oh so nice kiss then slowly pulled away. He giggled and then went back to eating.

Germany grinned, feeling like Russia was accepting him again. He was glad he hadn't pushed to hard with the other nation. He really liked Russia, loved him, and he didn't want to mess things up. Germany chuckled to himself and returned to the food as well.

They spoke quietly to each other as they ate and soon after, separated. Russia walked back to his own room, feeling like his mind was going a mile a minute. So much had happened in the span of this week, he could hardly keep up with it.

Russia changed into pajamas when he got to his room and smiled softly. He knew he had to do something, about Germany and Greece but his heart ached when he thought of rejecting either. Russia knew he loved Germany, what else could one call the feeling in his heart, but...the way Greece spoke to him. Those words held a power inside him.

Russia sighed and slipped into his bed. His head was starting to hurt so he did not want to think anymore on the subject, but then another thought came to mind.

China.

What was he going to do about that? Russia didn't know what would happen if him and the older nation were alone again, and he really didn't want to know. The thought of China doing...that...again, scared him. What if Germany were not there to save him?

Russia shook his head quickly.

_'What am I thinking! I am Russia, the biggest country on earth! I should not be so...so...so helpless!'_

Russia turned onto his back and glared at the ceiling.

_'That is right! I do not need to be saved by anyone! I can handle it myself! All I need to do is say that I do not like what China had done and I'm sure China wont do it again. This is different from war after all, this is just us, not our countries so it should not matter!'_

Russia nodded to himself smiling then made a little curious noise as he heard his door knob jiggle. Russia sat up, watching as the door opened, wondering if it was Germany...or even Greece.

His breath hitched and his heart squeezed as it was neither of them. His earlier talk to himself flying out of his head as he stared at narrowed brown eyes.

"C-China?" He stuttered, feeling a horror rise within him as China grinned and closed the door behind him.

"C-China...what a-are you doing here!?" Russia continued, scooting back slightly on his bed, his body reacting even though his mind struggled to keep up.

Russia didn't want to appear scared but he couldn't help it, he wanted to run away right now. Russia should never run away but he felt the urge now.

"T-This is my room. I want you to leave." He tried to strengthen his voice but China's growing grin made his voice come out smaller than he would have liked.

"No..I don't think I will." China said slowly, walking, no, stalking towards Russia.

"I believe we have some unfinished business my little Ru-ru. You ran out on our Tea date, so I thought we could have another one...right..now." China chuckled.

"I..." Russia gulped and scoot back even more. His hand clutched the edge of the bed and he quickly stood up "I don't want to have tea with you anymore."

"Hm?" China slowly tilted his head, his expression turning blank though his eyes hardened.

"I did not like what you did to me so I don't want to have tea with you anymore." Russia swallowed back his unease and continued "In fact, I don't really want to see you for a while...I don't feel...correct with you".

He almost said safe instead of correct but he didn't like how the word made him feel weak and needy.

"Correct?" China suddenly grinned and chuckled again "You don't feel correct with me?"

China walked towards Russia again, watching as the fair skinned nation almost backed up into the wall.

"It's not the matter of feeling 'correct' my sweet Ru-ru. In any case, you will feel 'correct' soon enough." China suddenly lunged forward, pinning the other nation to the wall.

Russia gave a cry of surprise and tried to back away when he found himself pinned to the wall. He held back a whimper of fear and tried to calm his racing heart.

"China, let go of me now! I do not want to play this game with you!" Russia said, trying to be forceful.

"This isn't a game Russia~" China knocked Russia's legs apart so that the nation would fall to the ground.

Russia gasped as he fell to his backside. He felt himself be pressed against the wall harshly then turned his head away as China came close to him.

China's lips traced Russia's ear, causing the said nation to shudder in horror. China's breath caressed Russia's ear as he whispered "I'm here to take you..." he chuckled darkly causing a cold dread to fill Russia, "...to make you one with China~"

Russia shuddered, feeling a new fear with those words. Tears filled his eyes as a stray thought passed his mind, was this what the other nation's felt when he said this? How cruel was it that now he was hearing those words in such a chilling light. Russia flinched as he felt China's hand travel up his leg to press against him intimately. Russia choked on his own terrified breath.

"No!" He cried out as he grabbed the first thing he could and slammed it against China's head. He barely realized that he had grabbed his faucet pipe to protect himself.

The nation went down, collapsing to the floor to Russia's side. Russia gasped for air, tears falling harder from his aching eyes. He glanced down at China's still form then flinched as he saw the short nation move just slightly. Before Russia could understand what he was doing, he launched himself to his feet and tore open his door, running out of his room like he had hell hounds at his feet.

Russia felt his lungs constrict with the need to breathe, but he couldn't force the air into his chest. His eyes frantically searched for somewhere to hide when a door began to open. He took a sharp turn and forced himself into the room, shutting the door behind his and locking it.

He turned, ready to plead or threaten the other person, anything that would allow him to stay safe and away from China. He gripped his faucet pipe then quickly looked away from the door when he heard a familiar voice say his name.

"Russia?"

"Greece?" Russia gasped the nations name.

There Greece was, standing in nothing but low hanging sweats, and it was honestly the best sight Russia could see right now. Not because of the other nation's state of dress, but because he believed that he hand nothing to fear from him. Russia trembled and dropped his faucet pipe. He could not find any shame in the tears that now fell from his eyes but still tried to quiet his sudden sobs.

Greece's eyes widened and he immediately pulled the crying Russian to him.

"Russia! Why are you crying!?" His tone slightly desperate to find out the cause of these heart wrenching tears.

Russia pressed against Greece, holding onto him tightly. He shook his head, no wanting to speak about what had just happened, he just needed this warm hold that Greece was giving him. He trembled harder as he hid his sobs in Greece's chest, not even feeling himself be picked up.

Greece lifted Russia easily, bringing the nation to his bed so they could lay down while he comforted the other. He set Russia down and lay next to him quickly, not allowing their bodies to separate even once.

"Russia, please...tell me what has happened. I want to help you...I will make sure that it never happens again!" Greece tightened his grip on Russia, as if that would prove how seriously he felt about this.

Russia hiccuped and slowly lifted his head, his eyes red rimmed from how hard he was crying. Still crying. He ducked his head back down in shame and said

"I...I was overtaken for a while, I won't let it happen again." He said so quietly, as if he wished that Greece would not hear.

Greece did hear it though and those words made his body tense with rage.

"Who." He practically growled "Who dared to do this to you!"

Russia's breath hitched with shock. It sounded like Greece really, truly, cared. That spare thought made him feel a little lighter, it only proved what Greece had done earlier was true. He wanted to tell Greece what happened, to know what Greece would do with the information. Yet part of him was now feeling so ashamed at letting it happen in the first place. It was that feeling that made his mouth snap shut after opening it to tell.

Greece hugged Russia tightly, having seen that indecision "Please Russia...I will beg if I have to." he said seriously.

Russia blushed with embarrassment and a hint of that shame, but he felt his lips part again to answer, "C-China...he...he just surprised me. I mean after what happened..." soon, Russia found himself telling Greece everything.

Russia spoke of how China first invited him for tea, of how strangely he acted then of the first violation and how Germany had saved him from it. Then of what had just happened, that China had been in his room and frightened him. He even told Greece what China said to him, that he never heard his words in such light before and that he was scared that that was what others thought when he said it. Shame, embarrassment, and guilt filled him as he recalled everything that happened. Russia felt like he should have been stronger, that he should have been able to protect himself!

His train of thought was cut off as Greece spoke to him.

"You will sleep in here tonight. And tomorrow, I will take care of this problem." Greece said, telling and promising Russia.

Russia bit his lip and could do nothing but nod, not that he wanted to do much else. He felt so tired now, as if Greece's words had been a trigger.

"May I sleep now?" Russia mumbled, pressing his face against Greece's chest again, but to hide a yawn this time.

Greece had to smile, glad to know that Russia felt such ease around him. "Yes" he said, reaching and pulling his covers up and over them both.

"Sleep, my lovely Russia. Everything will be better in the morning." Greece whispered, reaching to stroke Russia's cheek.

He smiled again as Russia slowly nuzzled his hand and quickly fell asleep. Greece pulled Russia closer to him again and tucked Russia's head under his own, cradling the nation to him. He closed his own eyes, a plan forming in his mind.

"I will fix this Russia...even if I have to ask for help." He promised to the sleeping nation before letting sleep claim him as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Greece was the one to wake up first. He sighed in content, feeling warmer than he had in a while, and held the body next to him, closer. His brows furrowed slightly as he turned to look at just who was occupying his bed with him when last nights memories hit him.

His eyes widened and he growled lowly, feeling the rage against China once again, but it stopped when Russia made a distressed sound in his sleep. Greece quickly leaned down and nuzzled Russia's cheek, making the said nation giggle in his sleep, calming down once again.

Greece smiled then slowly pulled away from Russia, forcing himself to ignore the whimper that escaped the paler nation. He needed to do this before Russia woke up. Greece pulled the covers over Russia again and chuckled as Russia gripped the pillow he had been laying on. There was a lightness in his heart as Russia hugged the pillow to him with a little smile.

Greece shook his head, trying to get his mind back on track and quickly pulled on a shirt. He left his room, walking, almost jogging to where he knew a different nation slept. Greece knocked on the door quickly, insistently, until there was a loud thud from inside the room and the door was yanked open.

"What!" Germany growled, irritated.

"We need to talk." Greece said, pushing Germany back into the room.

Germany stumbled back slightly and glared at the tanner nation as the said nation closed the door behind him.

"What do you want." Germany said darkly, feeling more than just a little annoyance for the nation who, he knew, also liked Russia.

"Russia was attacked last night. By China." Greece said, matching Germany's tone.

That one sentence stopped Germany cold. His eyes widened and he was suddenly trying to leave his room, to go to Russia, see how his Motherland was, if he was damaged or if he was safe. Please if there was a god, let Russia be safe!

He was yanked back before he could even reach his door. Germany turned to shout at Greece but was stopped again as Greece spoke, his fear slowly leaving and his anger just simmering under his skin.

"He is safe. Russia found my room last night and spent the night with me. He knocked China out before he could do anything besides scare him." Greece continued, keeping his tone calm, knowing that one of them needed to be the calm one.

Germany's eyes narrowed in distrust and confusion and asked, "Then why are you here, talking to me?"

"He told me everything that China has done. Now I don't like you and I'm sure you feel the same, but I hate China a lot more right now." Greece's tone urged Germany to read between the lines.

Germany was quiet for a little while, just staring at Greece who never changed his stern yet blank expression. Slowly, he nodded, saying, "So you want to call a truce. Protect Russia from China?"

Greece nodded, "Russia is more important. We work together, making him happy and keep China away."

"I noticed that you haven't said anything on boundaries with Russia."

"What can I say?" Greece allowed himself to grin, "I will still show my love for Russia, you will not stop that. But I don't plan on stopping you either."

Germany frowned but still nodded "Fine." he almost growled "You will stop if Russia wants you to."

"And so will you." Greece said knowingly then continued on, "Now, I think it would be better if Russia stays with one of us each night. I will get some of his clothing from his room and I suggest you do the same. Now I must be going, Russia was still asleep when I left."

Germany nodded, agreeing with the plan "I will meet you at the conference door. We will take the chairs on either side of Russia." He opened his door, watching Greece leave before shutting the door.

Greece nodded and left. He quickly walked to Russia's room and grabbed almost half of the clothing Russia kept there before running back to his room. He didn't want anyone seeing and the news getting to China. Greece got into the room and had barely finished putting Russia's clothing in his room when he heard Russia yawn and say his name.

Greece turned with a smile and walked over to Russia who was rubbing his eyes like a child. The sight calmed him better then almost anything he could think of.

"Cute." He said before leaning down and kissing Russia's cheek.

Russia blushed softly and looked up at Greece with a sleepy yet confused look. He then shook his head, smiling, and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry for stealing half your bed last night." Russia blushed again, feeling slightly shy.

"Oh please, steal it anytime you want. I loved waking up with you by my side." Greece said easily, making Russia blush brighter, "I brought some of you clothing here, so you can take a shower and we can get going to the Conference Room."

"What about you?"

"Is that an invitation to share?"

Russia blushed hotly and stuttered, trying to find an answer. Greece chuckled, leaning down and pecking Russia's lips, "Don't worry." He said "I took a shower last night, before you came into my room."

Russia nodded and quickly got up. He grabbed some of his clothes, happy to see his coat there as well. He disappeared into the bathroom before quickly coming back out and pecking Greece's lips then running back into the smaller room.

Greece chuckled again, reigning in his urge to just join Russia in the shower.

Soon they were both walking to the Conference room. Russia stayed by Greece's side, feeling safe yet nervous. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw China, best situation would be China not coming to today's meeting but he somehow doubted that China would skip. He mentally shook his head, thinking that he would just pretend that nothing happened. After all, only Greece knew so it would be easy.

Russia nodded to himself and looked up. He almost jolted as he noticed that he was standing in front of a chair in the meeting room already. He looked around the room in surprise then noticed that Greece and Germany -who were standing on his right and left side- were looking at him, fondly amused.

Russia pulled his scarf over his burning cheeks and quickly sat down. He looked to the right where Germany was taking the seat next to him, then to his left where Greece was doing the same, and felt like he was missing something. Russia looked back at Germany and said

"Um, I-" Russia cut himself off as Germany took his hand, smiling at him.

"Greece told me what happened." Germany said quietly, stroking the back of Russia's hand with his thumb.

Russia's eyes widened then he looked down with shame only for Germany to gently lift his head again.

"We will protect you." Germany said, determined yet loving.

Russia looked away, "But I-" then his other hand was taken, causing Russia to look at who grabbed it, Greece.

"Please," Greece said softly, leaning towards Russia, encasing his hand with both of his own, "Let us, we want to be useful to you. We want to protect you."

Russia blushed again as looked forward, away from both of them. He glanced to Germany, then Greece, then forward again. He finally nodded, accepting Germany and Greece's protection. He gripped their hands, holding them tightly as he felt his eyes begin to burn. He was going to cry again but his heart felt so light, so happy. He closed his eyes tightly then breathed in deeply. After calming himself, he opened his eyes and smiled happily, but did not let go of their hands.

His smile almost dropped as China sat in front of him, across the table.

Russia felt his heart go from light, to terribly heavy. He moved to let go of Greece and Germany's hands when they tightened their grip on his hands instead. For a moment, his heart managed to skip a beat though it felt cold in his chest from China's stare.

As the meeting began, Russia's focus was divided between the warmth of Greece and Germany's hands and China's violating yet cold stare. He could not stop shifting in his seat, at least, until halfway through the meeting.

Halfway through the meeting, Greece subtly moved his seat closer to Russia's and curled their arms together while still holding Russia's hand tightly. He made sure to trap Russia's arm under his own, but for comfort, trying to tell Russia that he was there, that he would protect him.

Russia blushed softly, feeling the warmth of Greece's arm encasing his own and pressing against his side. Russia wanted to turn and bury his face in Greece's arm, to hide from China's sight...but not only that, he wanted to hide from everyone. Then Russia felt movement from his other side. He glanced at Germany who appeared to be struggling not to turn red in the ears as he reach out, the table hiding his arm.

Russia's blush grew as Germany's left arm slowly wrapped around his waist and took his hand with his right one. Russia completely forgot about China's stare as their body heat sunk into him, causing his to feel oh so pleasantly warm. He gave a quiet sigh of content and somehow leaned against them both, now just waiting for time to pass.

The moment the meeting ended and the other nation's were gone, China rose from his seat and walked around the table until he stood in front of Russia, Greece, and Germany as the said nation's stood. He seemed to smile serenely yet his eyes told a different story. Those brown eyes were dark, almost black in color. They spoke of anger and desire at the same time but it was not easy to see under the fake smile.

"Ru-ru~ I need to talk to you...privately." China said in a serene voice that echoed his smile.

"Nein" Germany answered for Russia, glaring dangerously at China. He shifted slightly, moving in front of Russia so China's view of the nation was slightly hindered. He didn't like how China was staring at Russia and wished to be rid of the smaller yet older nation.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say with us here...or not say it at all." Greece continued, his own eyes narrowed as well. He too stepped to the side, blocking Russia from China's view.

"I believe Russia has a mouth..." China took a moment to stare, hungry, at Russia's lips then continued, ",he can answer me himself."

Russia swallowed down his saliva, trying to build up the courage he didn't feel that he had. China...China scared him now, more than he thought possible. Everything in him was screaming that he get away from China as fast as he could. He almost felt like an animal being stalked and hunted. Russia held back an uneasy shudder and stepped forward, standing in front of Germany and Greece now.

"I'm not going to speak with you any more. I..." Russia said, clenching his hands into fists "I really, really don't like you. " Russia suddenly frowned and shook his head.

"No," he said "not dislike..." Russia glared at China and continued, "I really, really hate you."

A sudden chuckle from China made Russia bristle. China grinned, looking all to amused and said, "Hate? You hate me? Why do you hate me? I have not done anything that you have not wanted, my Ru-ru."

Russia's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red with humiliation. "Wanted?!" he said, outraged "I did not want any of that!" he stepped up to China in his indignation and continued, "How have I given you any idea that I wanted that!?"

China stepped closer to Russia as well, a twisted light in his eyes "How about when you used to always 'stalk' me? When you would always ask me to become one with you, weren't you asking me then?"

"I-I didn't-"

"You did, you practically begged me by doing that."

Russia shook his head, feeling horrified. He didn't know, he honestly didn't know that he was pushing China to do this to him. Was he really that...whorish? Is that what it was? He-He just liked following China, since he used to always look up to the older nation! And he wanted to be a family with him! Had he really gotten it so wrong?

Russia's eyes teared up and he didn't even notice how close China was getting to him until he was jolted out of his thoughts by a painful thudding sound. Russia blinked, his eyes catching how Germany stood in front of him, hand still clenched into a fist as he pulled it back to his body. He saw China on the ground, blood dripping from his lip as he glared at Germany, and lastly, Russia finally registered that he was being held against a strong chest. He looked back and saw that it was Greece, looking angry, that held him so protectively.

"I think that is enough." Germany said, his tone like ice, "I might just kill you if I hear any more shit from your mouth."

Russia felt the strange urge to giggle as it seemed that everything he knew was slowly tearing apart. He turned into Greece's chest, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. He held onto Greece's shirt tightly, lips stretching into a large crazed smile. He wanted this to stop, for it to all end! Why was this happening in the first place?! His hands itched to rip something apart more specifically, China. Then Russia gasped as he was abruptly lifted.

Greece held Russia in his arms, bridal style. He looked at Germany and said "I will take Russia away from here. You deal with China"

"Planned to. I will meet you when I'm done." Germany growled, cracking his knuckles

Greece nodded even though Germany kept his eyes on China then smiled down at Russia. He left the room quickly and spoke quietly

"Don't worry, like we said before, we will protect you. We want to protect you." He never let Russia down once as he walked to and into his room. He finally let Russia down onto his bed and quickly closed his door. For extra measure, Greece locked his door then turned to Russia who was just sitting there, blankly staring at the wall.

"Russia?" Greece questioned softly, "Are you alright?"

Russia slowly turned his gaze to Greece and smiled so widely. His eyes locked onto the other nation, making Greece shiver for just a moment, feeling worry. Those eyes burned with insanity.

"No...No, I'm not." Russia whispered before giggling hard.

He leaned forward, still giggling and held his stomach, as if this was one big hilarious joke. He gasped for air, throwing back his head and laughing even harder. Suddenly, he just stopped and spoke breathily, staring at the ceiling.

"I really want to rip him to pieces and feed him to your cats."

Russia grinned again, a giddy feeling running through him at the thought. His hands clenched as if he could just reach out and grab China to do what he said.

"I'd be happy if you didn't, it will give them stomach troubles." Greece said calmly, walking over to Russia.

Russia turned his wide eyes back onto Greece and his hands twitched. He felt the urge to get away, fight or flight responses yelling at him and they choose flight.

"Stay away!" Russia whispered harshly, crawling backwards on the bed.

"Why?" Greece kept his calm voice and walked closer, almost within reaching distance. He raised an arm, his hand reaching to cup Russia's cheek.

"Why would I ever stay away from you?"

Russia's expression turned confused, then pained. He whimpered softly and clutched his own head, his mind screaming so many different things. He flinched when a warm, almost to hot hand gently carressed his cheek. Russia looked up slowly, his eyebrows furrowed in his confusion.

Greece smiled at how lost Russia looked and got onto the bed. He leaned in close and tilted Russia's head up, gently capturing those soft looking lips. He teased and nipped at them, slowly making Russia kiss him back. He felt more than heard the soft sigh against his lips.

Russia felt his heart thud in his chest as his mind fogged over. The voices no longer screaming at him, instead, all he could think about was how nice Greece's lips felt. He raised his arms and slowly held onto the other nation's shoulders, scooting closer to him.

"You're to exquisite to stay away from." Greece whispered as he slowly pulled away.

Russia blinked, dazed, then blushed brightly. He quickly hid his face in Greece's chest and shook his head franticly. He felt the vibration of Greece's chuckle and heard it play on his ears.

"You don't think so? Well, then I must take it upon myself to teach you otherwise." Greece grinned, his tone playful.

Greece placed his hand under Russia's chin once more and tilted Russia's head up. His grin grew slightly as he spied the pink blush that still coated Russia's cheeks. He leaned down to kiss him again when a sharp knock sounded from the door. Greece sighed and pecked Russia's lips quickly before getting up. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Germany, so...good...to see you." Greece sighed then stepped back, letting the blond nation through.

Germany frowned at the sarcasm but walked in anyway. He took one look at Russia then glared at Greece, already knowing what he had interrupted. He quickly walked to Russia's side and knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

Russia blushed further and nodded quickly, "D-da! I am fine!" he stammered then smiled happily at Germany. He leaned down and hugged the nation tightly. "Spasibo, you...you really did protect me. I...I am really happy."

Germany smiled and stood, taking Russia into his arms and hugging him back. "Of course" He whispered into Russia's hair.

A slight cough from Greece interrupted the hug and they looked at him. Russia with curiosity and Germany with slight annoyance.

"So, where is the bastard?" Greece grinned.

Germany smirked at that point, feeling an evil sort of pleasure from what he did. "Probably crawling from the meeting room. I didn't hold back." He chuckled.

He had enjoyed beating the other nation up. Of course, China hadn't held back either, and Germany could feel the forming bruises on his body but he was the one that won, and that made it worthwhile.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Both, Germany and Greece looked curious and a little confused at the door, but it was Greece who went to look. He opened the door again but saw no one there. His brows furrowed in confusion then he looked down.

On the floor was a jar. When Greece picked it up, he noticed that it was a jar of bruise cream. He blinked in surprise and looked around again but still saw no one. Greece walked back into the room, closing the door again.

"Someone saw your spat with China." Greece said, walking to Russia and Germany, tossing the jar to the blond nation.

Germany frowned as he caught the jar and looked at it.

"Bruise cream...and it's the type meant for us. That rules out hotel staff, they can't get this stuff." Germany mumbled.

"I wonder who..." Russia said leaning closer to Germany, looking at the jar as well, as if that held all the answers.

"We can try to find out tomorrow." Greece said, "For now, I think it would be better to rest." then he turned to Germany, "and for you to use that stuff."

Germany frowned at Greece but nodded. He stood and looked at Russia with a smile, "Will you help me put this on?"

Russia smiled and nodded happily before following Germany into the bathroom, never noticing Greece's glare at Germany.

Afterwards, they decided to all stay in Greece's room. That way Russia was doubly protected between both of them.

The next day, Russia was sitting in the meeting room between Germany and Greece again. They had gotten there early for many reasons. One being that they wanted to know who had given them the bruise cream.

Russia looked around, tugging on the end of his scarf in curiosity. Everyone was acting normally, so far, and there were a few nations that weren't there. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as his eyes sought one nation in particular and he sighed with relief when he saw that China wasn't there. His lips quirked into a little smile and he turned to Greece first to tell him when the door opened.

Russia's smile faded into a frown at what he saw.

China was there, but that wasn't it. Russia watched as Sweden helped the nation into the room. It was subtle, the help, it looked like they were just talking with each other but Russia saw the way China would some times put his hand on Sweden's shoulder, as if to stop himself from falling.

When did China and Sweden become so friendly? Russia couldn't help but to wonder, then he felt worry. Russia had to tell Sweden that it was not good to be around China!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden was rushing in his room, to him, he was late. He needed to get to the meeting before anyone noticed that he wasn't there yet. Though, truly, he doubted anyone besides Denmark and Norway would notice.

Finland would notice too, but Sweden felt a failing hope that the other nation would care.

Sweden shook his head, now was not the time for that! He needed to get to the meeting and-

He opened the door and froze, his heart feeling like it dropped to his stomach for a moment in surprise. He let out a quiet shuttered breath as his heart resumed regular speed and looked at the nation who was in front of his door. Not waiting, just in the middle of using his door as a firm surface to lean against.

"China?" Sweden mumbled, a little confused then took actual notice of how the nation looked, "You're hurt."

China frowned and glared at Sweden before putting his hand on the wall and trying to walk correctly, but he was stopped immediately by a sudden tug on his sleeve. He looked back and raised an eyebrow at the blond nation.

Sweden looked away quickly but didn't let go. He opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it and instead, lightly tugged on China's sleeve.

China raised his eyebrow further then sighed and walked into the room, guessing that that was what Sweden wanted.

"What do you want, aru." China said quickly, wanting to get this over with. His pride had taken a beating and he just wanted to get this day over with.

"P..please sit" Sweden practically whispered, pointing to the bed quickly, the only real place to sit. Then he almost ran to his bathroom.

China blinked and found himself holding back a slight laugh. Was Sweden always like this? China shook his head and limped over to the bed. His ankle was injured, the muscle pulled and weak. A 'wound' he had gotten from Germany. Just the name of the nation made China's blood boil in fury. He grit his teeth as he sat on Sweden's bed, then looked at the said nation as he came out of the bathroom.

"I repeat, what do you want." China said again, his voice a little angry.

Sweden jolted slightly at China's tone and just looked away. He knew what he wanted to do but nerves were making the words catch in his throat. Sweden tried to swallow back his nervousness but failed, so he just showed China instead. He lifted the jar of bruise cream he had in his hand and said

"...May...I..?"

China's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion at seeing the jar. Why would Sweden want to help him? They weren't friends, they weren't even acquaintances really, but still, China found himself nodding slowly.

Sweden gave a silent sigh of relief and quickly knelt in front of China. He removed his gloves and opened the jar. He dipped two fingers into the off-white colored cream and slowly reached to touch China's face. His hand began to subtly shake with nervousness and he tried to mentally shake it off to no avail. He took a deep breath and began to think, how would he react if...Sealand were like this.

It felt like a cold hand just gripped his heart at the thought of his little boy, the boy he thought of like a son, so injured. Sweden scooted closer, now seeing Sealand instead of China and quickly began gently rubbing the cream into the bruise forming on China's cheek. He wasted no time, feeling the need to make every bruise to disappear like it was never there in the first place.

China stared at Sweden's face as the nation touched him so gently. He took in the worry that made Sweden furrow his eyebrows in concern. China let his eyes travel pass glass covered eyes, over the slightly upturned nose, and settled on bitten lips. He watched Sweden worry his lower lip in concentration then let his brown eyes travel back up to the very, now that he was looking, pretty bright blue eyes. China reached and tapped Sweden's cheek, saying,

"Your so worried, aru. You care so much for me?"

Sweden blinked, the words registering in his mind as the image before his eyes slowly turned back into China. His cheeks suddenly burned a bright pink color and he fumbled with the jar, almost dropping it.

"I-I, w-wha-, I-I m-mean-" Sweden stuttered, his movement's jerky as he tried to motion that China had it wrong but stopped abruptly as China began to laugh.

Sweden felt his cheeks burn even hotter in embarrassment and quickly looked away. He bit his lip hard and focused on finishing instead. He lifted China's leg and pulled the sock down. He rubbed the bruise cream into the swollen flesh and wrapped China's ankle tightly enough to give it support.

"I-I'm done." Sweden whispered, standing up. He still couldn't bring himself to look at China as he walked back into his bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back out, he fully expected China not to be there anymore, but he was.

Sweden looked at China in subtle surprise and nibbled on his lip in confusion.

"Is...there..more pain?" Sweden asked slowly, hesitant.

"Not really." China said, staring at Sweden. He got up and put a little pressure on his ankle, pleased to find that the cream was already working, though he could feel that his ankle was threatening to give out.

"You've helped me already. Will you continue?" China said, raising an eyebrow at Sweden again.

Sweden made a little uncertain sound but slowly nodded anyway, "What..do you want...me to do?"

"Lend me your shoulder when I walk." China said, motioning for Sweden to come over to him. He watched, strangely pleased, as Sweden obeyed him.

They made their way to the meeting room together. Sweden feeling a sort of forbidding feeling and China feeling a sort of strange, not quite sane, happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

After the meeting, Russia was already tugging on Germany and Greece's jacket sleeves. He had told them earlier, his concern for Sweden being so close to China, and they agreed. He looked for Sweden and saw him heading for the door. With a sense of urgency, he quickly went to Sweden's side and grabbed his wrist.

Sweden stopped abruptly at the feeling and quickly looked to see who had grabbed him. He blinked at seeing Russia. He had not expected this. Sweden stared at Russia without saying a word, just waiting for the other nation to talk.

"U-uh.." Russia began a little nervously then quickly let go of Sweden's wrist. He grinned widely, his nerves making him do so, and said, "You should stay away from him~. You'll get hurt~."

Sweden slowly blinked again, feeling some confusion at who Russia meant. Then it hit him, was Russia speaking of China? Why would he though? Plus, why would he care if he got hurt? Russia and him never truly spoke, and they had fought against each other before... Sweden had seen the fight between the four nation's yesterday but...

"Him?" Sweden repeated, adopting a slightly confused tone.

"He's talking about China." Germany suddenly said, coming up on Russia's right side as Greece came up to Russia's left, "But you already know that."

Sweden turned his gaze to Germany, automatically searching his face for any bruise. He held back a relieved sigh as he found none. He was glad, it meant that Germany had used his bruise cream. He closed his eyes for just a moment then looked at Russia almost...gently.

"Thank you, but...don't worry...okay?" Sweden spoke softly then turned to walk away. He was suddenly stopped by a large hand encircling his wrist, different from how Russia's had been. Sweden almost jumped in surprise, but just turned instead.

Germany stared at Sweden intently. There was an understanding in those eyes, an understanding that made Sweden wonder if he was going to be stopped.

"You're really planning on doing it...aren't you." Germany said, as if he was already right, which he was.

Sweden's eyes widened just a fraction before they softened slightly, as if smiling but his lips never formed one, "Yes."

"Why?"

"...Why indeed..." Sweden looked away for a moment, thinking to himself. Really, why was he trying to help? Honestly, he was slightly scared at what the outcome would be, it was dangerous. All he knew was that, he didn't want anymore fights. He said, "I don't, really know."

"Then don't, he isn't safe."

Sweden felt his heart skip a beat. His gaze turned soft once more, like he could be smiling again, as he said, "Thank you.." then added, "It's...nice...to know you care"

Sweden removed Germany's hand from his wrist and made his way out of the meeting room. His heart was slightly thudding in his chest from the whole interaction and of thinking about what he was going to try to do. Could he really befriend China and convince him to not go after Russia? Sweden truly doubted it, but that would not stop himself from trying.

With a quiet sight, Sweden made his way back to his room.

Germany stared at the doorway, where Sweden just exited. He felt worry churn his mind until he heard Russia speak.

"Do you think he will be okay?"

Germany looked at Russia and sighed, "I don't know...this is a dangerous thing he is trying to do."

"What exactly is he trying to do?" Greece said, wanting to know Germany's thoughts.

"He is going to take China's attention off of Russia. Though, I doubt even he knows what the outcome is going to be..." Germany frowned again. He didn't like this, not at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw China leaning against his bedroom door. He forced his face to stay blank as he spoke quietly

"..China..?" He said, slowly walking over, "Is there...something you need?"

"Yes." China said with no hesitation.

Sweden waited for a moment but China did not continue. He shifted slighlty then said, "Would you...like to come..in?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated." The shorter nation said, stepping away from the door. A smiled, squinting his eyes but Sweden didn't feel any happiness coming from the other nation.

Sweden nodded, feeling a little uncertainty swirling in his stomach. Still, he unlocked then opened the door. He looked at China who walked in first and took a seat on Sweden's bed, just like that morning. Sweden bit his inner cheek and walked in as well, tempted to leave the door open but closed it anyway.

"Drink?" Sweden asked quietly, suddenly regretting his decision.

"Yes, tea if you have any. Water if you don't." China leaned back slightly, making himself comfortable. He followed Sweden's movements with his eerily intense eyes, making Sweden force himself not to shiver.

Sweden nodded slowly then made his way to his mini fridge. He took out two water bottles and went over to hand one to China. He twitched slightly as their fingers brushed and quickly pulled back his hand.

"You..." Sweden began but his voice caught in his throat. He swallowed roughly and forced himself to continue against his nervousness, "You w'nted s'mthin?" he mumbled, his accent coming out thicker.

"Yes, as I said before." China said but did not continue, making Sweden feel awkward.

Sweden opened his mouth, to _try_ and ask what but closed it quickly as a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Sweden?" Finland's voice came out of nowhere, along with the sound of the his door opening.

"Hm?" Sweden looked to Finland who just came in, not noticing China's suddenly dark look.

Finland did. He flinched slightly, gaining a confused and slightly terrified expression. He took a step back and raised his hands as if surrendering

"A-Ah, never mind! I-I'll just ask Estonia!" Finland said quickly, chuckling nervously.

Sweden's eyebrows furrowed just slightly in concern. He shook his head and took a step to Finland.

"What is wrong?" He asked, worry making him speak clearly.

"N-Nothing! Really! I'll just go now!" Finland ran out of the room quickly.

Sweden took another step forward but Finland was already gone. He very slightly frowned, his concern just growing.

"He said it was nothing, why don't you just forget about it?" China said, his lips once again forming a squinty eyed smile that truthfully sent shivers up Sweden's spine.

Sweden glanced back at the closed door then slowly nodded, "Maybe..I should...", he hoped Estonia would be able to help Finland. With a quiet sigh, he turned back to China.

China's smile grew into a grin. He pat the area next to him and said, "Come, why don't you sit next to me?"

Sweden let his eyes travel to the area China was patting. He hesitantly nodded and walked over, sitting down slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

"What!" Russia turned to Germany, his mind coming to a stop, "B-But he can't! China is mean and dangerous! Why would Sweden be trying to take his attention off of...me!?"

He was confused. Why would anyone do that? Was Sweden doing it for him? To help him? It made Russia's head hurt to think of. Just a while ago, Russia would have thought that no one liked him, now he had Greece and Germany protecting him...and now Sweden helping? Either way!

"We can't let Sweden do this! He could get hurt!" Russia said then his mind twitched and delved into insanity again, "Only I'm allowed to hurt him!"

Russia slapped his hand over his mouth, suddenly feeling ashamed. He thought he had gotten control over that! Russia shook his head, that didn't matter right now. If needed, Russia would gladly embrace insanity right now. He turned back to the other two men and said, "China could be hurting him right now..."

Oh, that made him angry. Sweden was a friend now, whether the other nation knew it or not...and no one could hurt what was his.

"I'm going to find him." Russia suddenly said, already turning to go find the Nordic nation. He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Russia turned his head, his eyes wide and his pupils small as they focused on Greece.

"No...I'll go. Stay here with Germany, alright?" Greece gave Russia a smile and gently pet Russia's head, ignoring the look he was being given, "It wouldn't be good for you to be near China after all, and I am due to kick his ass as well after all."

Russia blinked, staring at Greece's little smirk like grin then smiled and nodded, "Okay. If you want to. Just make sure to bring Sweden back with you, I want to talk to him, okay?"

"As you wish." Greece smiled then looked at Germany who gave him a short nod.

"Good luck." Germany said, "I hope you find him quickly."

Greece nodded and left the room quickly. He quickly thought of the places that Sweden could be but had no real idea. He didn't know Sweden, despite their countries good relations. Really, Germany had a deeper history with Sweden than he did...but Greece felt like he needed to be the one to make sure the other country was alright.

There was something about Sweden's expression earlier...it was subtle, barely there...but Greece was sure that he saw it. Behind the gentle happiness-that frankly, surprised him-Greece was sure he saw fear-which also surprised him but also made him feel worry-.

Greece bit the inside of his cheek, his legs moving faster. He could not stop himself from thinking of what could happen if China really was with Sweden. What if China decided to turn his attention onto Sweden as well? After all, Germany did beat him, why would he continue with Russia when he could have an 'easier' target in Sweden? China could do some serious damage, and Greece doubted that Sweden would even realize that he was in danger until it was to late.

"God dammit..." Greece mumbled to himself, suddenly breaking out into a run.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden shuddered as China kept his gaze on him. He glanced at the Asian nation-who was sitting a little to close-then quickly looked back down to his bottled water. He bit his lip then glanced at China's feet.

"Your...ankle...is it better?" Sweden asked slowly, his bright teal eyes locking with China's. There was a flash of...something, in those brown eyes that made Sweden wish he hadn't said anything. But that was silly...wasn't it?

"Yes. Thank you for taking such good care of it." China said, his lips forming a grin.

"A-ah...n-no, that is..." Sweden blushed and began to stutter but forced himself to stop. This was embarrassing! Why couldn't he just _talk_! He took a quiet breath and closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate on his words.

"It was no problem...I was happy to help you." Sweden let out a soft relieved breath as he was able to speak clearly. He opened his eyes then yelped and jerked backwards as he noticed that China's face was _way to close _!__

__China chuckled, a strange dark sound entering the laugh as he stared at Sweden._ _

__"You're very...jumpy, aru. Like a frightened kitten...cute." China hummed, his grin getting wider, "You act like how Russia looks, sweet...innocent. I wonder what else is beneath that cold exterior."_ _

__Sweden bit his lip nervously, warning bells going off in his head. He knew that he should just leave now and try to never talk to China again but... Sweden mentally shook his head, Russia, Germany, and Greece did not need this complication in their life right now. Not when they were trying to figure out how to be together._ _

__"...What do you mean?" Sweden asked instead, playing it as safe as he could._ _

__"I think you know what I mean, Sweden..." China's grin turned dark, making Sweden subtly flinch, "After all...why would you be doing this if you didn't?"_ _

__"Doing?" Sweden asked, slowly inching further onto his bed. Anything to get away from China who was leaning to close, being to...creepy._ _

__"Yes, that is what I said." China only followed the blond nation, "Must I explain further? Or should I show you?"_ _

__Something cold gripped Sweden's heart as his back touched the wall on the other side of his bed. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, unknowing that his hands were clenching the fabric of his white sheets._ _

__"What's wrong?" China asked, not even bothering to show false concern. His right hand suddenly shot out and slammed onto the wall next to Sweden's face._ _

__Sweden flinched and his heart jumped into his throat at the sudden motion and loud sound. A cold sweat broke out on his skin and he felt the incredible urge to run. This was...this was to much like the past he'd like to forget._ _

__' _Oh gods above...I...I can't do this! _' Sweden thought mindlessly, feeling scared. He tried to move, to get away, but China's left hand slammed onto the wall as well, caging him in.___ _

____"You're going to run away now? After showing me such lovely concern and worry? Didn't you want this?" China grinned again, leaning down until he was only inches away from Sweden's face._ _ _ _

____Sweden's breath caught in his throat and it felt like his heart stopped, along with his brain. This felt to familiar, in such a way that it made him feel sick. Finally, his brain kicked into gear and his own hands shot up to China's chest to keep him away. He opened his mouth to try to talk but no sound came out then he jolted as a sharp knock sounded on his door._ _ _ _

____"Sweden! Are you in there?!" Came an familiar yet not familiar voice._ _ _ _

____Sweden looked away from China's terrifying eyes-which had darkened to an almost black color and was glaring towards the door-and focused on the door. Relief filled him and he opened his mouth to call out-anything to get some help, to get out of this situation-, but a hand suddenly, tightly, covered his mouth._ _ _ _

____His hands shot to the one covering his mouth and Sweden reacted without thinking. He kicked out and tried to get away from the shorter yet strong nation. Minutes passed before Sweden found himself pinned, on his back, chest heaving slightly from the struggle. He tried to use his legs instead but China got between them quickly._ _ _ _

____"Shhh, we don't want any interruptions, do we?" China rumbled lowly_ _ _ _

____"Sweden?!" The voice came again, the person knocking hard on the door again._ _ _ _

____Sweden gained a frantic expression as he struggled harder against China. His bright teal eyes grew glassy as China hissed at him to be quiet, pinning him harder to the bed. He could not open his mouth but Sweden screamed against the hand keeping his mouth shut._ _ _ _

____"Quiet!" China hissed again, pressing his hand harder against Sweden's mouth._ _ _ _

____"I just want to... _talk _." He continued.___ _ _ _

______China's voice was 'gentle' but his smile was cruel to Sweden's eyes, making Sweden's heart feel like ice was gripping it. A distant memory flashed in Sweden's mind and he felt himself begin to panic. His eyes snapped towards his door and mentally begged whoever was on the other side, to open the door and help him._ _ _ _ _ _

______China growled, just knowing that his time was limited. He moved his hand from from Sweden's mouth and gripped his jaw tightly instead. China leaned in closer until mere inches away and said, "This isn't the end."_ _ _ _ _ _

______China forced his lips onto Sweden's just as the door was thrust open._ _ _ _ _ _

______Greece stood in the door way, his eyes going wide at the sight before him. Anger rushed through him immediately and he rushed to get China away from Sweden immediately. He gripped the back of China's shirt and ripped him off off the other nation, throwing him across the room. He looked over Sweden quickly before turning to where he threw China only to see the area empty. He barely stopped himself from growling out loud, feeling even angrier that the Asian nation got away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sweden stared at the area above him with wide yet blank eyes. His lungs slightly burned from lack of breathing before he finally took in a shaky yet quiet breath. His hands were trembling as he slowly lifted them to his mouth. He sat up and slightly turned away from his savior to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. His mouth throbbed slightly in pain but he tried to ignore it. Then, he flinched as a hand rested on his subtly shaking shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sweden..." Greece quietly said, his voice holding worry in his tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sweden didn't turn as he could feel tears trailing down his own cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before letting his hand fall to his lap. A sudden hot rush of shame filled him and he felt pathetic. Didn't he say that he was going to help Russia? And now, here he was, being saved by Greece, without having done anything to actually help them. Sweden felt like a failure._ _ _ _ _ _

______"'M fine..." Sweden said as calmly as he could._ _ _ _ _ _

______Greece stared at Sweden's form, which suddenly looked so small. He felt the subtle tremble that racked the other nation every second and felt his heart drop to his stomach. He stepped closer, his arms aching to pull the other nation close and protect him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No you're not." Greece said, his tone sad, "You're shaking..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Russia paced in Germany's room, looking at the floor anxiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is he safe? Has he gotten to Sweden in time? Has something happened?" Russia mumbled to himself, putting his mind into turmoil._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Russia..." Germany said, gently placing his hand onto Russia's shoulder and turning the other nation toward him. He kissed Russia's cheek softly before saying, "My Motherland...you're worrying to much."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But..." Russia began but stopped as Germany kissed his lips this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______Russia sighed softly and sunk into the kiss, letting his worries fade easily. He slowly wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and pressed closer. He slowly opened his eyes after Germany pulled only slightly away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Better?" Germany whispered, his breath hitting Russia's lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______"...A little..." Russia said, equally as quiet, "Maybe...a little more kissing would help?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Germany chuckled and captured Russia's lips again, gently nipping at the tender flesh. He enjoyed Russia's pleasant sigh and placed his hands on Russia's hips, pulling the other nation closer. When he pulled away again, he placed a soft kiss to Russia's nose, causing the said nation to giggle childishly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"and now?" He said, his tone slightly teasing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Russia smiled and nodded, saying, "Better, much better."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good, now, don't worry anymore." Germany said softly still, "Greece will come through and nothing will have happened. I'm sure of it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Germany ran his hand through Russia's hair for a moment before gently stroking the other nation's cheek, "And when he gets Sweden, you'll be able to see that for yourself."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Russia sighed softly in content, leaning against Germany's hand. He nodded with a smile and said, "Da, da...you are right. I just have to be patient now...Spasibo, my Fatherland."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Germany chuckled and kissed Russia again, before saying, "Of course, anything to help you."_ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

_"You're shaking..."_

"I said 'm fine!" Sweden turned without thinking, glaring at the darker nation. Shame burned hotter in his chest, tinting his cheeks red.

Greece felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes locked with Sweden's glassy and glittering teal. The glare didn't even faze him, instead, all his attention was on those tears. He didn't realize that he had reached out until his hand gently touched Sweden's cheek and he was already wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Sweden's eyes widened at the touch and he quickly turned away, breaking the connection. He got off of his bed swiftly, wrapping his around around himself without thinking. Then Sweden felt guilt from being so abrupt and rude.

"...'m sorry, I...I di'n't mean t'...t' yell." Sweden mumbled, gripping his own upper arms tightly. He took another breath to gather his thoughts but was distracted by Greece, who was once again, touching his shoulder.

"It's alright." Greece said as gently as he could while slowly pulling on Sweden's shoulder to make the nation face him. He searched Sweden's expression intently, wanting to know more of what Sweden was feeling, wanting to help.

Sweden blinked in surprise then looked away. It felt odd, to be stared at by Greece. Sweden felt strangely vulnerable, but not in a bad way. He mentally shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be wasting time on odd thoughts like that. He needed to find another way to keep China away from Russia, Germany, and Greece, despite what had just happened.

"Stop." Greece suddenly said, making Sweden slightly jump, "No more thinking of that...please."

Sweden blinked then slowly nodded. He bit his lip and looked away, looking at his bed instead. He walked over to it and fixed the sheets to give him something to do.

"Will you come with me?"

Sweden looked back at Greece again, confused. It must have shown on his face-though that was even more confusing as no one else could really do that.-as Greece continued, "Russia wants to talk to you."

"Oh." Sweden mumbled as it all suddenly made sense, "So that's why...you're here." Sweden nodded, "Okay. Please...lead the way."

Greece sharply felt guilty and wanted to say that that wasn't it. He wasn't just there because of Russia, but he couldn't. It had been the reason after all. He wouldn't have come if it weren't for Russia wanting to go himself. The guilt quickly grew and shame was added into the mix.

If Russia hadn't wanted to get Sweden...something worse could have happened in this room, and no one would have been able to save Sweden.

The thought made Greece feel sick. He nodded and turned to the door, half way to hide his green expression and half to lead Sweden. He looked back once to make sure that Sweden was following and when they made it to Germany's room-he was sure that the two were in there as they had said that they didn't want Russia alone-Greece knocked once then opened the door for Sweden.

Sweden stepped inside the room and was immediately assaulted by someone saying his name. He made a surprised sound and stumbled back but thankfully didn't lose his balance. His arms were pinned to his sides thanks to the tight hug but he could see beige hair.

"R-Russia?" Sweden stuttered, feeling flustered.

"Sweden! Are you okay?!" Russia pulled away to look at Sweden completely. He frowned at seeing the bruising already forming around Sweden's mouth. He felt himself twitch but was able to keep himself from saying anything.

"Y-yes.." Sweden said, looking at Russia with wide eyes, "I-I'm fine."

Russia twitched and suddenly smiled eerily, singing, "You're lying to me~"

Sweden blinked then raised his hand. He plopped his hand on Russia's hand, making Russia's creepy smile disappear and a surprised expression take place.

"'M not. I promise." Sweden said said softly and gently pet Russia's head.

Russia stared at Sweden's gentle look with awed eyes and grabbed the hand that was on top of his head. He held it tightly and said, "You will sleep with me tonight."

"W-What!?" Sweden's eyes went wide and his gaze darted to Germany who stood behind Russia, staring at them both in slight surprise.

"You will sleep with me tonight!" Russia repeated, smiling widely, tightening his grip on Sweden's hand, "You are bruised and I don't want that happening again. So you will sleep with me tonight."

Sweden bit his lip and looked back at Greece this time, wishing for a way out of this situation. It wasn't that the thought was unpleasant or scary-it was just them sleeping beside each other-but the thought was a little awkward...

"So you agree, da! Good!" Russia smiled widely and Sweden didn't have the heart to reject the idea anymore, "It can be like a sleepover! All four of us can share the bed!"

Sweden almost choked. Four?! He knew who was speaking of but surely he knew the bed was not that big!? Sweden looked at Germany's bed and noticed that is was actually very large...they could fit but...they would be very close to each other.

Sweden felt his face turning red.

"U-um I..I do not...I d'n't th'nk that would be a good idea..." Sweden tripped over his words, frantic to get them out.

"Of course I would! Right Germany? Greece?" Russia looked at the other two nations with an excited smile.

Germany took a look at his bed then nodded, "We can fit." it was the truth and he didn't want to say no and have Russia looking heartbroken.

"Fine by me." Greece said, actually feeling happy by the turn of events. He felt relaxed by the knowledge that both Sweden and Russia would be safe that night.

"See!" Russia turned back to Sweden and suddenly started pulling the nation to the bathroom, "Now we must get ready for bed! Let's share!"

"W-Wait!" Sweden stuttered as he was pulled but was ignored. Next thing he knew, he was in the bathroom with Russia, the large shower/bath already spouting warm water. He spotted Russia already undressing and covered his pink face, sighing.

He had showered with others before, but it has been years since it was with someone his own size. Many times, Sealand would want to bathe together but Sealand was like a son to him. Sweden didn't even do this with Finland! Last time was when he was still under Denmark's rule. Both Norway and Denmark had just barged in on him while he was in the bath and joined him without his permission.

Oh that had been embarrassing...but it was a good memory...

"Come on! You can't bathe with clothes on!" Russia's voice broke Sweden out of the memory.

"Ah...ja, ja." Sweden said 'yes' in his own language and decided to undress. Russia was acting like Sealand, so it made Sweden just go along with it.

Russia watched without thinking as he was already completely nude. He pouted softly as he noticed the differences between their bodies. They were both slender but Russia had more fat on his body. He was soft looking and slightly padded while Sweden was lean and fit, with soft faint muscle definition. Kind of like a dancer. Sweden even had a slight curve to his hips, it was pretty.

"Wh't's wrong?" Sweden asked as he noticed Russia's pout. He was down to his boxers-and glasses but he wasn't going to remove those-but was slightly reluctant to remove them with Russia watching him.

"Nothing!" Russia suddenly smiled, pushing away his thoughts. It didn't matter the difference, Germany seemed to like him this way! and Greece too. Russia couldn't help but to think of Germany first. With a slight shake of his head, Russia got into the big tub-big enough to fit six people-and giggle in content.

"So warm~!" Russia said.

Sweden felt a soft laugh trying to leave his lips and bit his lip to stop it. He forced down the urge to smile and removed his boxers then quickly stepped into the tub. He couldn't help but to reach over afterwards and gently pet Russia's head fondly.

Russia looked at Sweden with the awed look again and suddenly lunged forward, making Sweden yelp.

Water sloshed over the side of the tub and the bathroom door suddenly opened. Both Germany and Greece came in with slightly worried expressions. Germany right in the middle of asking what was wrong when his voice choked off and his entire face turned red. Greece's cheeks dusted a faint red as he stared at the two in the tub. Both could not tear their eyes from the sight.

Russia had 'attacked' Sweden in a hug, making Sweden fall backward slightly. Sweden's hand gripped the edge of the tub and his legs were spread with his feet planted firmly on the tub ground for balance. Russia's entire back and backside was visible, even through the water, but Russia's body was covering Sweden's. The only things visible from Sweden was his long legs, his arms, and his head to his upper chest.

Sweden released a squeak-like sound and grabbed a bar of soap. He threw it, yelling, "G-get out!"

The other two made a sound of surprise and both shouted that they were sorry as they quickly ran out of the room. Russia just laughed loudly and childishly at everything that was happening.

Sweden's face was red from embarrassment and he was unknowingly pouting.

Russia laughed harder and hugged Sweden tightly, saying, "I like you! You're going to stay with me now!"

Sweden looked at Russia then sighed. He pet Russia's head fondly again and said, "Okay...I'll stay for a while..."

"Nyet! Forever!" Russia looked at Sweden with a determined expression. He wanted Sweden to stay! Sweden was nice! and he didn't get scared when Russia got scary!

"I do have things to do, a country to look after Russia." Sweden reminded the violet eyed nation.

"I know! I mean when we are at hotels and when we have time outside of hotels too!" Russia pushed the issue.

"Okay, okay." Sweden said calmly, still petting Russia's hair, "We can do that..."

"Yay!" Russia squealed and hugged Sweden again, nuzzling the Nordic's face.

Sweden's eyes went gentle and he gave Russia a little nuzzle back. Really, Russia was just like a child. After a moment, Sweden gently pushed Russia away and grabbed the body wash. He began washing Russia out of habit-as he always washed Sealand first-and gently murmured when Russia should close his eyes when Sweden began washing the others beige hair.

Russia smiled happily as he was washed by Sweden. It felt so nice and Russia felt like he was being emotionally loved. He followed Sweden's soft orders of when to close his eyes and knew that when this was over, he wanted to do the same for Sweden. Russia waited patiently for Sweden to be done, not getting sad as he knew that they would bathe together again next time.

"Alright." Sweden said when he was done then grabbed the body was again to do himself. He blinked as Russia quickly took it from his hands.

"I'll do it!" Russia said excitedly, reaching to wash Sweden.

Sweden blinked again then slowly nodded, not finding anything wrong with that. He sat calmly as Russia washed him like an eager child, making Sweden look at Russia fondly again. Suddenly, Sweden made a slight noise and flinched away from Russia's hand as it touched a spot he was not aware of.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Russia looked at Sweden, tilting his head.

"U-uh, nothing." Sweden said quickly.

Russia nodded slightly then reached to wash Sweden again only for the same thing to happen. This time, Russia glared at Sweden with a smile and said, "Lying again~"

Sweden lightly tapped Russia's nose-making the said nation drop his expression to look cross eyed at his nose-and said, "Nothing it wrong. I'm just sensitive there." he then reached for the loofah and said, "I'll wash myself."

"Nyet!" Russia kept the loofah away from Sweden, "Does it hurt when I touch there?"

Sweden blushed slightly and shook his head, "Nej...it tickles."

The gleeful expression the Russia gained made Sweden regret everything.

"N-Nej, Russia don't-!" Sweden tried to get away immediately but got tackled before he could. Fingers prodded that area and Sweden wiggled hard as the urge to laugh rose in his chest. No, no! He couldn't laugh! He wasn't made to laugh!

"Come on~ you know you want to~" Russia sang happily, tickling Sweden harder.

"N-N-Ne-ej!" Sweden said breathlessly, clamping a hand over his mouth. His other hand clawed at the edge of the tub to yank himself away but Russia kept him there easily. Finally, he couldn't handle it anymore and laughter burst from him lips, a musical but breathless sound from lack of use.

Russia smiled widely and suddenly hugged Sweden tightly again, saying, "Pretty!"

Sweden blushed brightly and looked away, covering his face. He didn't know what was so 'pretty', he was just glad Russia didn't see his face.

"Russia, I need to finish washing." He said instead, causing Russia to pout like a child.

"Fine..." Russia said, slightly sulking, then noticed something, "Wait...what about your glasses?"

"...What about them?" Sweden asked as he reached up to them. He looked around for an area to put them as he grabbed the shampoo. He rolled his eyes in a fond manner as Russia took the hair wash right out of his hand and just placed his glasses in a safe area. His eyes went wide for a moment as the world got blurry then his eyebrows furrowed in a worried manner that he couldn't help.

Russia giggled and secretly enjoyed this. Sweden looked so vulnerable without his glasses! It made him want to...made him want to..

"I want to chain you up and play with you like a dollie~" Russia said without wanting to. Immediately, his heart dropped and he closed his eyes tightly.

Sweden blinked and looked towards Russia. He stayed quiet for a few moments, trying to make out Russia's face but failed thanks to his lack of glasses and just said, "I don't think I would make a good doll. Sorry."

Russia's eyes snapped open and he stared at Sweden, surprised. Then, he slowly began to smile as his eyes got glassy.

"Nyet, you'd make a pretty dollie." Russia said happily and began washing Sweden's fluffy hair.

Finally, after a while, they were finished and clean. They got out of the tub and dried off then Sweden looked back at Russia, glad that he could see again.

"I will have to go back to my room, I don't have any clothes with me."

"You can barrow mine! We're the same height after all and you're thin so it's okay!" Russia hopped slightly in excitement, a towel around his waist.

Sweden bit his lip, crossing his arms in thought. After a moment he shrugged, if needed he could just wear his coat. Then he got curious and said, "Russia...how do you think we can all sleep in the same bed...It will be a tight fit.."

Russia frowned slightly as he watched Sweden grab his blue coat and put it on. He shook his head at Sweden's 'weirdness' then smiled and said, "Well, I thought that we could be in the middle!"

"Middle...?" Sweden mumbled then just decided to wait. He followed Russia back into the bedroom and felt a rush of embarrassment as he saw Germany and Greece. Did they really have to bust into the room...? Though...Sweden was completely sure that they noticed Russia instead of him, they did love Russia after all.

Russia ran to the part of the closet that had his clothes in it and started looking for cute pajamas that they could wear. He wanted to find matching pairs so they could match together.

Germany couldn't look at Sweden at all. He got off the bed and walked over to Russia to help his love in any way he could. He leaned down and smiled, helping Russia find a matching pair of pajamas after being told that that was what he was doing.

Greece felt his ears heat up as soon as he saw Russia and Sweden come out of the bathroom. He felt slightly guilty for the sorrow he felt at seeing Sweden in his coat instead of just a towel like Russia. After a moment Greece pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Sweden.

"...I'm sorry." Greece said when he was close enough, looking at Sweden.

Sweden felt his cheeks slowly begin to burn as he thought of what Greece could be sorry about. Was it for coming into the bathroom? Or something else? He didn't want to be 'arrogant' and assume that it was because of the bathroom...

"For what?" Sweden asked instead, reflexively tilting his head just slightly.

"I saw a lot of your bare ski-" Greece began but was stopped immediately by a hand over his mouth. He blinked and looked at Sweden, then couldn't help but to chuckle at the flustered and embarrassed expression on the other nation's face.

"Shh!" Sweden said quickly, "J-J'st forget it! Erase th't image fr'm y'r head!" Oh gods, his face was burning and he could feel his blush burning over his neck and shoulders too.

Greece began laughing at how flustered Sweden was becoming. It reminded him of a cat, a hissing cat. He gently pulled Sweden's hand down and couldn't help but to tease the nation, "But I don't want to. What if I need that image for later?"

Sweden's eyes widened and he began to stutter. Then it registered that Greece was laughing and teasing him. Sweden's eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his lips together as he glared at Greece, his blush still coating his cheeks. He unknowingly made a little sound in his throat, similar to the sound of an angry cat.

Greece took one look and began laughing again, saying, "A cat! A little hissing kitten!"

With those words, Sweden's anger was replaced with confusion and he said, "...What?"

"You look like an angry kitten! Sound like one too!" Greece clutched his stomach as his laughing continued.

"W-What?! I-I do not!" Sweden stuttered, his blush returning just as quick as it left, "H-Hey! Stop laughing!"

"What's so funny?" Russia's voice came in, making Sweden and Greece turn to the violet eyed nation.

"Nothing! Greece just said something completely wrong!" Sweden said quickly, wanting to never have to bring this up again. Really, what was that country thinking!? Him, a cat? Preposterous! He looked more like a goblin shark than a kitten. Oh...now he felt sad...

Russia pouted softly but then shook his head and held out the pajamas he was holding. He had already put on his own, a baggy light blue long sleeve and spandex shorts to sleep in-plus his pink scarf as he would never forget that-.

Sweden took the clothes and looked at them. His eyes widened as he saw that they were the exact same as Russia's.

"U-um..." He began

"Da?"

"This outfit..."

"We will match! Isn't that great!" Russia looked and sounded so excited.

"Y..Yes..." Sweden didn't have it in him to ask for something more conservative. He went to the bathroom to change and when he came out, he was still wearing his ankle length blue coat. He still couldn't believe that he was going through with this...

"Why are you still wearing that?" Russia asked when Sweden got closer.

"...Cold." Sweden fibbed.

"Oh! I don't like the cold either, General Winter is mean, but it will get warm tonight! So take it off!"

"Yes...he is...cruel." Sweden said as his land was often plagued by the General as well, "I will take it off when I lay down."

"Silly! We are laying now! It's late and we have another meeting in the morning!"

"Russia." Germany suddenly said, his voice having that hint of love when he said the countries name, "How are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Oh! Well, I was thinking...It could be you, then me, then Sweden, then Greece? That okay?" Russia looked at Germany then Greece, already thinking that Sweden would agree with it.

"It's perfect." Was Germany's reply.

"I don't mind." said Greece.

Sweden refrained from sighing. He should have known that was what Russia meant by 'middle'. But then he thought about it.

"Wouldn't it be better...if I was on the end?" That made more sense in Sweden's mind. The couples stayed together and the third-or was it fourth?-wheel stayed to the side.

"But I want to cuddle with you! and Greece said he didn't mind!" Russia said quickly, his expression turning sad.

"Ah, okay! I would love to! Really." Sweden said immediately, holding up his hands as if that would help Russia become happy again.

"Yay!" Russia squealed, throwing his hands into the air then hopping over to Sweden. He pulled Sweden's coat off, making the other nation gasp and reflexively try to cover his revealed legs-that seriously looked like they went on for days-then pulled him over to the bed.

Sweden fell to the bed thanks to Russia but got under the covers with no fuss as he wanted to cover his bare legs. He reached up to try to pull the shirt in a way that it covered his collar and shoulders but it just fell again, revealing ample skin, just like it did on Russia. He noticed Germany get on Russia's other side and immediately spoon against him. The sight made him feel like he was slightly intruding so Sweden looked away only to see Greece getting in on his side.

Russia smiled and cuddled back against Germany before pulling Sweden down to face him. He gave Sweden a childish and innocent smile before taking Sweden's hands and holding them before closing his eyes to sleep.

Greece smirked lazily and lay down. He had to spoon Sweden in order to fit on the bed comfortably but he didn't mind that, not at all. Then he noticed that Sweden was still wearing his glasses and reached up.

"I'll put theses on the table for you." He whispered, then felt pleased as Sweden gave him a subtly thankful expression.

Greece did as he said he would then looked back at Sweden. He felt his heart skip a beat at how vulnerable Sweden looked without his glasses then shook his head against the thought. He couldn't...he shouldn't be thinking like that. Still...

Greece lay down and pressed himself against Sweden's back, effortlessly wrapping his arms around the other nation.

Sweden tensed as he felt arms wrap around him. Even with knowing that they were all going to share a bed, he didn't think that he would become a body pillow! He closed his eyes tightly, trying to push away the blush that formed on his cheeks again, but failed. His breath caught in his throat when he felt hot air rush over the back of his neck, making his skin prickle pleasantly. Sweden tried to scoot a little away from Greece but found the he couldn't, the arms around him kept him there. He opened his mouth to try to ask Greece to loosen his hold but he heard a sleepy mumble.

Was that nation already asleep!?

Sweden almost whimpered but kept himself silent as Russia and Germany were already asleep. He closed his eyes again to try to sleep as well but couldn't as he felt movement behind him. His heart suddenly picked up speed in his chest as Greece pressed even closer against his back, to the point Sweden was sure not even air was between them, and Greece's lips touch the back of his neck.

Oh gods...this had been such a bad idea.

How he was being held, it was to intimate! Though Sweden now knew for sure that Greece was asleep, it was still to intimate! Sweden suddenly shivered as he felt Greece inhale deeply, it felt slightly cold against the back of his neck but then hot air rushed against it again. It felt...really nice.

No, no, no! Just go to sleep! Sweden closed his eyes again to force himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Germany was the first to wake up. The first thing he did while pulling his mind from the realm of sleep was hold Russia closer to him and press a kiss to his shoulder. When he was done, he pulled away and slowly got off the bed as to not wake anyone else. He looked back at the bed for a moment and froze as he saw teal eyes staring at him.

Germany immediately blushed. Did Sweden see what he just did?! The thought filled him with embarrassment. He watched as Sweden blinked slowly then closed his eyes, seemingly going back to sleep. He waited a few more moments then sighed in relief. Maybe he wouldn't remember...wait...Sweden wore glasses.

Germany sighed in relief again.

The German nation went over to his closet and quickly changed his clothes, putting on his green outfit for the day then grabbed Russia's. He walked over to his Motherland and gently shook him awake.

Russia mumbled quietly and slowly turned to Germany with sleep blurred eyes. He opened his mouth to say the nations name but Germany placed a finger on his lips, signaling him to be quiet. Russia nodded and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes like a child. He looked around and smiled brightly as he saw his new friend and Greece still asleep. It looked cute and made Russia want to curl up with Germany again and go back to sleep.

Russia got up instead, holding onto Germany as he did so. He playfully pressed his finger to his lips as if to signal Germany to keep quiet as well. Germany's answering smile made his heart flutter in his chest and Russia felt himself blush. Without thinking about it, Russia pressed his lips onto Germany's softly then quickly pulled away, his blush having grown.

Germany blinked then smiled again. He cupped the back of Russia's head and kissed the other nation deeply. His other arm wrapped around Russia's waist and he almost rumbled in pleasure as he felt Russia's arms come around his neck. He wished to never pull away but forced himself to do so, so he could quietly say,

"Why don't you get dressed for the day then, if you want, we can go to the kitchens to get breakfast?"

Russia nodded in a dazed manner, smiling happily. He changed quickly then took Germany's hand. Right before they left the room, Russia looked back at the two cuddling on the bed and smiled. He didn't feel guilty about Greece anymore, if things went right, then all of them could be happy, and Russia could have a bigger happy family. With a silent giggle, Russia left the bedroom with Germany, a plan brewing in his cracked mind.

Greece woke only moments after. He inhaled a very pleasant scent and nuzzled where it came from. It felt warm and something tickled his nose, making him open his dark green eyes to see what it was. He blinked as he saw blonde hair then he remembered that he fell asleep spooning Sweden. He was still spooning Sweden. His arms tightened around Sweden reflexively and he felt his ears warm up as he heard Sweden sigh in his sleep and cuddle closer against him.

Slowly, Greece let go of Sweden and sat up. He turned to look at the sleeping nation and felt his heart skip a beat. While sleeping, Sweden looked so...beautiful. He held a mature beauty with high cheek bones, small nose, and a slender face. It was different compared to Russia's cute rounded pink cheeks and big childish eyes. Greece found himself wanting Sweden to wake up so he could see the nations intense yet still beautiful eyes.

Without realizing it, Greece reached out to touch Sweden's cheek. His hand cupped the nations cheek and he stared at his own hand in surprise but his gaze was turned back onto Sweden as he saw those eyes slowly open. Thick blond lashes framed bright jewel like teal eyes and Greece found himself entranced.

Sweden blinked slowly, the world blurry around him. He shifted on the bed and focused on the brown blur with a hint of green in front of him, feeling confused for just a moment. Luckily, memories of the previous day returned to him and he registered that the brown blur was Greece. Maybe it was because his mind was still clouded from sleep but Sweden raised his hand to the warmth on his cheek and touched the hand resting on it, saying, "...Greece?"

Greece swallowed roughly, his heart feeling like a pounding drum in his chest. He stared at Sweden, his mouth going dry at all the skin his could see. His eyes traced those bare shoulders and slender neck up until they stopped on full peach colored lips. He swallowed roughly again as those lips moved to form his name, and he found himself moving closer to them, wanting to feel them.

"Greece...I need my glasses." Sweden said, not noticing anything thanks to his lack of sight, "Where did you put them?"

Greece stopped abruptly at Sweden's question, his brain slamming back into gear. He pulled away from the blonde nation quickly, breathing slightly quickly. He grabbed the glasses with slightly shaking hands and said, "Here...Here they are."

Greece put the glasses in Sweden's hand then quickly got up. He looked around for his shirt, jacket and boots to put back on, not wanting Sweden to see how red his ears or cheeks were.

Sweden put his glasses back on and sighed in relief. He didn't like not being able to see. Sweden turned his gaze to Greece and blinked in shook. Thanks to Greece usually being a lazy nation, Sweden didn't expect to see so much muscle on the tanner nation. The broad shoulders and muscled back had Sweden blushing and making him feel slightly like a pervert for staring. He had felt strength in Greece's arms when he was held last night, but seeing the visible strength was something else all together.

Sweden felt something warm and familiar pool in his stomach. It brought a feeling of dread with it as well. He turned away from the appealing sight and stared at the wall instead, trying to calm himself and push away the forbidden feeling. How could he feel that way for someone else's 'lover'? Sweden felt so ashamed.

Greece covered his bare torso by putting his shirt and jacket back on but left his boots for now. He looked back at Sweden and was slightly surprised to only see his back.

"Are you not going to get dressed?" Greece asked, though he wouldn't mind if Sweden stayed in that outfit. Though he knew it shouldn't, the revealed skin was a feast for his eyes. He wished Sweden would stand so he could see those long toned legs as well.

"Oh..yes.." Sweden nodded. He moved to get out of the bed but the feeling of the sheets on his bare legs reminded him of his lack of coverage. His cheeks tinted pink and he looked at Greece again in a slightly shy manner, "Could you...could you maybe...turn around?"

Greece's breath caught in his throat and he turned without an argument. Though Greece wanted to see, he didn't want Sweden to see how red his face had gotten from that one look.

Sweden sighed in relief and got out of bed quickly. He rushed to grab his dark blue coat and ran into the bathroom where his clothes were. He changed in there and left afterwards in time for the bedroom door to open.

"Morning you two!" Russia said enthusiastically, "We brought breakfast!"

Germany held up the said breakfast then set it on the small table he had in the room.

"But you two should hurry," Russia added, holding up a finger, "the meeting starts in less than twenty minutes!"

Sweden's eyes widened and he quickly said his thanks. Both him and Greece ate quickly then Russia pulled them all out to rush to the meeting room.

They made it with minutes to spare, some nations already sitting but most were standing, chatting with others.

Russia went to find seats for them all. Greece and Germany went with them.

Sweden stayed standing near the door, his eyes roaming the room. Suddenly, his eyes locked with another familiar set and Sweden found himself staring at China, who was staring at him. He kept his expression normal as the staring continued, but his hands became clammy.

"Hey, Russia wants all of us to sit together." Greece's voice startled Sweden out of the 'staring contest'. Sweden looked at Greece, still feeling China's stare and shook his head.

"That wouldn't be..a good idea." Sweden said slowly, "I'll sit alone for now. It would be...odd, if we all started sitting close to each other." it would make his promise difficult to hold.

"You're going to make Russia sad." Greece said, hoping that that would change Sweden's mind. Even he wanted Sweden near by, who knew what could happen during the meeting.

"Ah..." Sweden's eyes turned sad, "I am sorry...but still... Just tell him, next time...okay?"

Greece sighed and reluctantly nodded, "Alright. You're set on this, okay. I'll tell him."

Sweden nodded and turned away from Greece as the nation walked away. He looked back at China, locking eyes for another moment before going to sit down, away from Russia, Germany, and Greece.

Moment's later, China sat down in the seat opposite of Sweden's. His eyes burning into the other nation. His gaze turned slightly amused as Sweden looked up and stared right back as the meeting started.

During the meeting, Sweden did not look away from China's intense stare. It would be weakness if he did, Sweden knew that, so he accepted China's silent challenge and never looked away. He could see the amusement grow within China's dark gaze and forced himself not to shiver.

The sound of the buzzer going off startled Sweden into breaking eye contact with the Asian nation. When he looked back, China was already leaving the meeting room. Sweden sighed and put his elbows on the table to cradle his head in his hands.

"Enjoy your staring contest?" Sweden suddenly heard Greece say from his right side but there was something off in his tone. Sweden chose to ignore it as his imagination and said,

"No. I can honestly say I didn't." Sweden said softly then slowly leaned back into his chair, "But I will not let myself be...scared by such a measly thing."

Greece looked away, feeling a flash of guilt for his previous ire. He did not know why he was feeling such a way, Sweden wasn't Russia, so why was he suddenly feeling so... Greece mentally shook his head and said, "I'm sorry...that you are facing this now."

"Why?" Sweden looked at Greece, slightly confused.

"What do you mean why?! Everything that happened-" Greece cut himself off, feeling angry and useless at the same time. He was lucky that most of the nations had left the room yet the left over ones were talking to loudly for anyone else to hear.

Sweden subtly grimaced and stood from his seat. He looked at Greece for a moment then walked out of the room, feeling like there were to many nation's in there for this conversation.

Greece followed quickly, not wanting to end the conversation yet. As soon as they were in the hallway, far enough away from the meeting room, Greece opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"I am...I am going to talk with China." Sweden said quietly then turned to go find the other nation.

"What! Are you crazy!?" Greece said as he grabbed Sweden's arm, stopping him from leaving. His heart felt like ice in his chest.

Sweden jolted in shock and looked at Greece with widened eyes. He opened his mouth but then closed it. His expression turned subtly confused as he looked at Greece, trying to think of why Greece seemed so against it.

"...No?" Sweden said, confused, but to answer Greece anyway.

Greece blinked then frowned and shook his head. He felt like laughing but was frustrated at the same time. He turned Sweden completely so the nation was facing him again and brought his other hand up to grip Sweden's opposite arm.

"Why are you going back to him? You know what he tried to do right?" Greece asked in a strained yet calm tone. Every part of his screaming at him to just drag Sweden to his own room and keep him there until the nation saw sense.

Sweden blushed and looked away. Of course he knew what China had been doing yesterday. It wasn't the first time it had happened to him. Still...

"I had promised I would..." Sweden bit his lip, still not looking at Greece, "Even though I didn't...say it aloud...I promised to...keep his attention off Russia."

Greece stared at Sweden in shock. Then he felt a rage swell inside him, why was Sweden doing this?! It was to dangerous dammit! Suddenly, he tightened his grip on Sweden's arms slightly, pulling them slightly to get Sweden to look at him, then said, "Why! You don't have to keep that 'promise'! It's to dangerous!"

Sweden's eyes snapped back to Greece as he felt the slight shake. He blinked in surprise at Greece's visible anger but then noticed that the anger hid almost overwhelming worry. Sweden's eyes went gentle, as if he could smile at any moment and raised his hand to rest it on Greece's.

"You really are so...very kind. Thank you." Sweden gently squeezed Greece's hand then continued, "That's why I want...to help. You three...you looked happy together...Russia and Germany deserve to be happy...You deserve to be happy. That's why...I want to help you become happy."

Greece stared at Sweden, his hand seemed to tingle where Sweden was touching it, and suddenly, it was hard to breath. He couldn't look away from Sweden's bright and warm colored eyes.

"You want to make _me_ happy?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Sweden nodded, he squeezed Greece's hand again then slowly pulled both off his upper arms. He stepped away and said, "Yes...so please...go back to Russia."

Greece couldn't say anything as Sweden walked away from him. He felt the urge to pull Sweden back and hold him tight...just like that morning, but fought against it, knowing that he shouldn't. He didn't want Sweden to go to China but didn't say anything, knowing that he had no right. But...he wished that he did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden didn't know where to find China so he looked in the first place he could think of, the lounge. Many nations went there from time to time to relax and eat at the same time. Sweden walked into the large room, looking over the nation's scattered in it. He bit his lip, hoping yet dreading when or if his eyes landed on the nation he was searching for.

His breath caught uncomfortably in his throat when he spied the nation sitting alone on the couch, sipping tea. Sweden gathered his courage and walked over quietly until he was standing near him.

China stared at Sweden as the fair nation walked over to him. He took another drink from his cup before placing it onto the table. His lips formed a cold smile and he tilted his head in mock question. He wouldn't do anything now-though he felt a terrible anger at the other nation-as other countries loitered around the lounge area.

Sweden felt like he could hardly breath as he looked at China. He swallowed back his saliva harshly and forced himself to breath again.

"China." He said, making China's eyebrows rise in calm surprise.

"Yes, aru?" China's voice was calm but Sweden could hear the hint of anger.

Sweden forced himself not to flinch and just looked away. He absentmindedly gripped the stomach of his coat in her nervousness and took another breath. For a moment, he closed his eyes then finally opened them and looked straight at China.

"I wanted...to apologize. For my behavior...yesterday." Sweden said as steadily as he could, even with his heart feeling like it was going to jump out of his chest, "You...you said you wanted to talk...right?...I...I want to talk..with you."

"You wish to _talk_?" China's cold grin grew and he chuckled, "Don't play with me, aru. You did not want to _talk_ , not with the way you _clamped shut_."

"I...I am sorry...it has been...a very long time since I've last... _talked_. I was and am...very nervous." Sweden felt like he was going to be sick, and he had never been so thankful for being able to maintain a blank expression, "May we have _small talk_ before we get into a... _long conversation_?...May we try again?"

There was silence then China's grin turned horrifyingly delighted. He leaned back on the couch as he said, "You want this? To _talk_?" He chuckled in a manner that sent a cold shiver up Sweden's spine, "Alright, I accept. I will start with _small talk_ for now."

Sweden sighed in relief then said, "Thank you-" Sweden was cut off as he was suddenly yanked forward. His knees his the couch and he ended up sitting on China's lap, facing the Asian nation. Thanks to his height being in his legs, Sweden's face was close to China's, his lips at China's nose. He looked down at the other nation and felt himself blush yet his heart drop into his stomach at the same time as China said,

" _Small talk_ begins now." China grinned and gripped the back of Sweden's head, pulling him forward so their lips locked together.

Sweden whimpered at the bruising kiss and gripped the fabric of the sofa so hard that his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes tightly as China's tongue found into way into his mouth and forced himself not to bite it. He had to remind himself, this was for Russia -whose childishness reminded him so much of Sealand, that he felt like he had another son.-, for Germany -who made Russia happy, and was kind-, and for...for _Greece_...who was slowly beginning to mean more to him than he should.

' _Oh gods above...please forgive me..._ ' Sweden began kissing China back.


	12. Chapter 12

News of what happened in the lounge spread quickly. No one had heard the conversation between Sweden and China, but all the nations in the room with them had seen them kissing.

When the news reached Russia, all he could do was just stare at the nations talking about it. Even Germany and Greece could only stare. Soon, Russia felt his lips twist into an eerie grin and he approached the two nation's that were talking.

"France, Poland? What are you two talking about~?" Russia asked in a childish tone.

Poland grimaced immediately at the sight of Russia but France smiled and answered, "China and Sweden were sharing amour(love) in the lounge~" the nation chuckled, "They were kissing quite fiercely, as they say~"

"Ah~..." Russia smiled widely, feeling angry. He nodded and turned away from the two, walking back to Germany and Greece.

Germany had his arms crossed and was looking at the ground in thought. He knew that Sweden had wanted to help and get China away from Russia but...doing it this way? Even he felt slightly worried.

Greece was glaring at the ground, his hands clenched into fists. The news of Sweden and China together made his blood boil. He felt hot anger and the urge to take up his cross spear and cut China in half. He roughly ran a hand through his hair, taking a few breaths to calm himself when he suddenly felt Russia's hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Greece, I won't allow this to happen for to long~" Russia smiled, eyes knowing as he giggled insanely, "After all...Sweden belongs with us~."

Greece blinked in surprise then slowly nodded.

Germany stared at Russia this time, his mind turning with thoughts. Something was pulling in his mind, telling him that Russia was planning something. He vowed to himself that he would ask later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden sat in his room, his head in his hands. He knew that the nation's were talking about the kiss. Hell, he could still feel the kiss even though it happened over two hours ago. His lips still seemed to burn and the inside of his mouth tingled.

Sweden's cheeks flushed red and he covered his mouth in embarrassment. He looked off to the side and bit his still tingling lips.

"He wants this...why?" Sweden asked himself, "Why me?...I didn't do anything special...I'm not cute looking or pretty..."

"He's not making any sense..." Sweden mumbled putting his head in his hands again.

Something kept pulling at his brain though, something about China. Every time Sweden had seen the nation, something seemed off. The nation wasn't how he used to be, this past week, he had been...dark and slightly cruel.

The pulling in Sweden's mind grew, as if he was trying to remember something just out of his grasp. The Nordic nation sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. Then he rubbed his eyes before letting his head fall into his hands once more. He didn't even lift his head as he heard his door open quickly.

"Su-san! Congra-" Finland stopped at seeing Sweden on the bed, covering his face.

"...Are you okay?" Finland asked slowly, a little frown playing on his lips. He walked further into the room, closing the door behind him on reflex.

' _No I'm not, but that's okay, because I'm helping someone I like._ ' His minds was scrambled and he was emotionally confused but it was fine. Sweden believed it was okay.

"Ja...M fine." Sweden said instead of voicing the truth that was inside his head.

"Well...if you say so. Anyway! Congratulations! I'm glad you found someone!" Finland gave Sweden a bright smile, taking the other nations words as the truth.

' _Your smile is still so nice...I loved you for that. I loved how your smile always made me want to smile, but I scare you...I know this. I wish I had a different face, maybe we could have been like an actual family with Sealand then..._ ' Sweden thought to himself for a mere moment before nodding and saying, "Yes...Thank you."

Finland nodded then looked at the door for a moment before looking back at Sweden.

"Well, I was on my way to see Estonia again. I still need a little help, but I wanted to wish you luck first! See you later!" Finland waved and ran back out happily.

Sweden stared at his closed door for a few minutes then sighed. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep for just a little bit.

And forget...for just a little bit...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Germany..." Russia said slowly as he looked out the window from his bed.

Germany looked at Russia then slowly made his way over to the other nation. He sat down on the bed and slowly pulled Russia back until the nation was laying against his chest.

"Yes?" He said, closing his eyes for a moment, just to inhale Russia's scent, which smelt like the sunflowers that he so adored.

Russia leaned further against Germany, sighing softly in content. His eyelids went half mast and he said, "You will not leave me...will you?"

"No."

Russia smiled softly, feeling warm at the quick answer. He closed his eyes and said, "I don't want you to ever leave...I don't want anyone to leave but, I don't want you to leave the most."

"Good." Germany smiled and pressed a kiss to Russia's soft cheek. The happiness that welled inside his chest was almost to much to handle, still, he said, "Because I don't plan on leaving."

"Really?" Russia whispered, "Do you promise...?" Russia wanted Germany to stay with him so much. Others had left him, and Russia was always able to smile, believing that everything would be okay but...if Germany left, Russia didn't he would be able to smile.

"I promise. Even if we go to war or something happens, I will always come back to you. I won't leave you."

"Wunderbar." Russia giggled breathlessly, using Germany's word, and turned his head to kiss the blond nation.

"I am selfish..." Russia suddenly said.

"Why?" Germany asked, wanting to know what Russia was thinking.

"I want a big family...and I want that with you the most, but I don't want to let go of Greece or Sweden. I'm so... _mad_ that Sweden isn't with us, and I want him and Greece to fall in love...like I have with you." Russia's brows furrowed and he felt his earlier anger return.

Germany couldn't help but to slightly blush at hearing that Russia loved him. He turned Russia's head and kissed him deeply before saying, "You don't want to be with Greece? You want him to be with Sweden instead?"

Russia cuddled closer to Germany after the kiss, his anger almost all gone and a pleasant warm feeling replacing it, "Da, that way, we could all be happy. Sweden is so nice to me, and Greece has been too. So they should be husband and wife...I think Sweden would make a good wife for Greece."

Germany chuckled softly, hiding a big smile in Russia's scarf.

"Ja," he said, "if this is what you want, I will do everything I can to help make it happen."

"It is! Greece likes Sweden so it's okay! Then we can all live in my home! I have a very, very big home after all!" Russia said immediately, twisting his body so he could look at Germany. He blushed softly at Seeing Germany's smile then pouted slightly, saying, "...Are you laughing at me...?"

"Nein." Germany's smile widened slightly and he kissed the pout from Russia's lips, "I'm happy and I agree with you."

Russia purred softly and kissed Germany back afterwards, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck. He kept up the kissing for what seemed like forever before he finally pulled away, slightly panting.

"Germany...?" Russia blushed softly, staring into Germany's blue eyes.

"Ja?" Germany stared right back, moving close enough that his lips brushed Russia's when he spoke.

"I..." Russia's blush grew but he didn't pull away, "In a week...when the world meeting is over. Will you...will you come back with me? I want to-...I want to become one with you. I want to become yours completely."

Germany's eyes widened slightly and he felt a rush of heat inside him, "Yes." he said, suddenly pushing Russia back onto the bed and kissing him deeply. He pried open Russia's mouth with his tongue and took all that Russia would allow him, which was everything.

"God yes" Germany said once more before going back to kissing Russia with everything he had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Greece was walking down the hotel hallways thinking. He felt slightly betrayed that Sweden had kissed China but knew that he shouldn't. He had no claim on the Nordic nation...none at all...

But dammit! He wasn't happy about this! Greece wouldn't be happy until he had Sweden back and away from China!

Greece bit his thumb, still walking. He stopped as he suddenly heard a nation say China's name and quickly hid without thinking. He peered around the corner to see what was happening.

"China!" Denmark had been the one to yell as he quickly made his way over to the Asian nation.

China turned around with a frown. He looked at Denmark and crossed his arms, hiding his hands in his sleeves, "What, aru." he said.

"What are your plans with Sweden!" Denmark wasted no time. Instead of his trademark grin, the Danish nation was glaring at China, as if daring the older nation to give him a wrong answer.

China raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "I don't believe that is any of your business, but~ if you must know...I plan to _have_ him."

Denmark frowned slightly at how China sounded. It didn't sound right.

"Do you love him?" Denmark continued to question, wanting to make sure.

"Now that is truly none of your concern."

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Fine. No." China said simply.

Denmark reflexively took a step back in surprise for just a moment then suddenly growled. He stepped forward and grabbed China's shirt, saying, "What the fuck do you mean?! You said you want to...have him. The fuck you mean you don't love him?!"

"Simple as that, or do you have hearing problems." China slapped Denmark's hand away and fixed his shirt, "I don't love him, I just want to have him, and when I have him, I will keep him. He will be my possession."

Denmark's glare grew fiercer and he scowled darkly. The fuck that was going to happen! Sweden might not be under him anymore, and even with everything that had happened... he was still family dammit!

"You will never have Sverige...I will kill you before that happens!"

China chuckled darkly, "Oh? But _Sverige_ wants me too. Are you going to deny him that?"

"Don't you dare fucking call him by that name! I know he doesn't want you!" Denmark wouldn't say that he remembered the times Sweden said he wanted love, to love and be loved, more than anything.

"Well good thing your opinion doesn't matter." China said before turning and continuing down the hallway.

Denmark glared with overwhelming hatred at China's back, he wanted to go and tell Sweden that he was being tricked but didn't have the courage. Not after everything...but that wouldn't stop Denmark from trying to help anyway.

Greece bit his thumb again, hard enough to bleed as his mind replayed the conversation. This, he couldn't allow. He would not let Sweden become a possession. It didn't matter if he had the right anymore, not when Sweden was in danger.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweden woke from his nap from his bedroom door opening. He blinked sleepily and turned his head to the door, his face still relaxed from his slumber.

"...Who...?" Sweden mumbled to himself as the familiar blur by the door came closer to him. A pale blur came towards his face and pushed up his glasses, allowing him to see the area around him again.

"Norge?" Sweden said, staring at the other nation in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

Sweden sat up quickly at Norway's answer, worry filling his mind, "What's wrong?"

"You're with China." Norway stared down at Sweden, his blue eyes slightly dark with hidden emotion.

Sweden's eyes widened slightly and he looked away, feeling like he was going to be reprimanded. Like he should know better. He bit his lip softly then looked back at Norway, his eyes sad but determined.

"Why is that bad?" Sweden asked, playing clueless.

"He doesn't love you. He is planning to take you and possess you."

"..." Sweden stared at Norway for a moment then smiled with his eyes, "Denmark told you this didn't he. He found out and sent you to tell me."

Norway smirked in amusement, "You know that idiot. To 'scared' to face you himself." then the smirk fell and his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Sweden, "So, you know?"

"I knew he didn't...love me..." Sweden looked away sadly. He didn't think anyone could love him, so it wasn't to hard to find out, "But that's okay."

"No it's not. You're not stupid, don't start acting like it." Norway faintly scowled, glaring at Sweden. He stared into Sweden's teal eyes, knowing that despite how emotionless Sweden's expressions were, everything he felt was obvious in his eyes. If only people would look.

Sweden looked down in guilt, feeling the reprimand. Still, he was determined to see this through, "It is okay. I won't let my country become China's possession, so-"

"I'm not talking about your damn country!" Norway's voice raised for the first time in many years, causing Sweden to jump in surprise.

They were staring at each other in silence, Norway glaring fiercely and Sweden starting at Norway in surprise. Finally, Sweden was the first to look away and Norway sighed in irritation.

"...'M Sorry..." Sweden whispered.

"Just stop seeing him."

"...I can't."

"..." Norway's silence said more than his words. Sweden could feel the anger radiating from the other Nordic nation. Sweden waited patiently, feeling nervous and trying not to make himself smaller as Norway just stared down at him. Norway opened his mouth but then stopped as Sweden's door opened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Greece sat in his room, trying to calm down. He still felt the flames of anger boil in his veins, making him want to grab something breakable and throw it. He never felt so out of character before. He had always been able to be cool, calm, collected...but he couldn't right now.

He kept thinking of Sweden at China's mercy, something he didn't want more than anything, and just couldn't turn his brain away from it. What would China do?! Nothing good, Greece knew that, and he wanted so badly to save Sweden, to show the other nation that he was the better choice and that Sweden didn't have to...sacrifice himself.

Greece pulled at his hair the jumped as his door almost slammed open. His head shot up and he looked at Russia with wide eyes, barely noticing that Germany was there too. His brain seemed to just freeze as he felt confused as to why Russia was in his room. Did something happen? Was something wrong? Greece slowly began to frown in worry.

"What are you doing!?" Russia said, placing his hands on his hips as Greece stared at him, "You like Sweden, da?"

"Ah..." Greece looked away, suddenly feeling guilty again. He had said that he wanted Russia, to be with him, now he found himself wanting to be with Sweden even more. He looked back at Russia and was surprised -and relieved- to see the nation grinning widely.

"That is a yes, da?" Russia giggled, "If it is a yes, then stop lazing about! Take Sweden back from China! And don't worry about me." Russia smiled in content, "I have Germany, and he is more than enough for me. So you will be with someone who can love you better, okay?"

Greece blinked then slowly smiled, "You're still cute, you know?"

"Da! Germany tells me I am!" Russia blushed but was smiling widely again, "I believe it when he says it."

"Good." Greece nodded then stood, "Since I have 'permission'," Greece chuckled, "I think I will get my beauty."

"Great! Now go!" Russia said, smiling.

Greece gave Russia a sharp nod yet smiled widely and left his room immediately, practically running to find Sweden.

Russia's smile grew as he stared at the doorway. He looked at Germany and walked over to his personal Fatherland and wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders.

"Proud?" Germany teased Russia quietly, wrapping his own arms around Russia's waist.

"Da!"

Germany chuckled and pressed a kiss to Russia's lips before saying, "You're...so cute..."

Russia blushed and smiled shyly at Germany, "Only for you." He whispered before nuzzling his nose to Germany's.

Germany kissed Russia's nose then Russia's forehead. He kept his lips against the smooth skin as he said, "Good. If you show others how cute you really are, they'll want to take you from me."

Russia laughed and hugged Germany tightly, shaking his head, mumbling that Germany was silly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden and Norway stared at Greece in different levels of surprise. Norway hadn't expected the other nation to come to Sweden's room, he hadn't even known that Sweden and Greece were close enough as friends that Greece didn't need to knock.

Sweden stared at Greece in subtle confusion.

"What...?" Sweden began then stopped. He looked at Norway who was slightly frowning, then to Greece who had looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"We will continue this later." Norway said, giving Sweden a look before turning and leaving the room. On his way out, he looked at Greece with a slight frown before leaving.

Sweden stared at his closed door then looked at Greece. He bit the inside of his lip before standing.

"Would you-"

"I'm sorry-"

They both stopped and Greece chuckled slightly. The green eyed nation walked towards Sweden and just had to reach out and touch him. Greece rested his hand on Sweden's upper arm and asked,

"Are you okay?"

Sweden felt himself begin to blush at how easily Greece touched him but thankfully pushed it down. He didn't push away Greece's hand though, he liked how easily Greece would touch him and took comfort in the warmth he could feel from it.

"Yes." He said, "I'm fine..."

Greece looked at Sweden in concern, wondering if Sweden had heard about China yet. It seemed like Denmark would have told but... Greece frowned, his free hand going up to hold Sweden's other arm as well.

"I heard what happened with China. You don't have to do this...I don't want you to do this." Greece said, his thumbs lightly rubbing Sweden's arms, "I...I also heard him speaking with Denmark, he wants to-" Greece suddenly stopped, stunned breathless by the gentle look in Sweden's beautiful eyes.

"Thank you." Sweden said, then thought to himself, _'You did not have to say such kind things. You really are such a kind nation Greece, caring enough to warn me. It makes me want to help you more...'_

Sweden bit his lip to keep himself from smiling and he quickly pushed away his almost overwhelming want to hug Greece. His arms had begun to raise but he quickly pressed them hard against his sides to stop himself.

"Thank you...so very much." Sweden looked at Greece so affectionately before stepping away so he wouldn't tempt himself into hugging the other nation.

"You don't have to...worry. I really am fine...with everything. So please, stop worrying...be happy instead." Sweden said before going to his door. He opened it just as Greece began saying,

"But Sweden-!"

"China?" Sweden said quietly, cutting Greece off on purpose. Greece fell silent and China's lips formed a cold smile as he looked towards the tanned nation.

"Why is _that_ in your room?" China asked slowly, before turning his gaze onto Sweden.

There it was again, that flash of darkness in China's eyes. It looked so familiar, and Sweden knew he had seen it before, a long time ago. But where!?

"He is...concerned...I asked him to stop" Sweden answered after a moment, telling the truth but not everything. China's cold smile turned delighted.

"Oh? Well, why don't we show him why he shouldn't be concerned?"

Sweden felt confused for a moment before he was suddenly pulled forward. He barely held back a surprised sound as China's lips captured his own. He gasped as China's hand dug into his hair, making him tilt his head more into the kiss. Then he whimpered as China wasted no time in plundering his mouth completely.

Sweden felt his legs begin to shake and his face heat up in embarrassment. He hoped so much that Greece wasn't watching, though, a part of him said that Greece wouldn't care. Not after he told Greece not to worry.

When Sweden was finally released from the kiss, he couldn't stop his legs from giving out on him. He fell to his knee's, panting hard from the consuming kiss. He looked up at China who looked proud and smug at the same time. Sweden couldn't bring himself to look back at Greece at all, slightly to ashamed to.

"See? Sweden loves this, so no need to be concerned at all, aru." China grinned.

"Yes...I can see that perfectly." Greece's tone was cold, almost causing Sweden to flinch.

"Good." China looked back at Sweden and grinned, he leaned down and kissed Sweden again before saying, "I just came to check up on you, so I'll be going now. I'll see you in the morning so we can walk to the meeting together."

"O-Okay." Sweden said, hoping he sounded just breathless and not scared. He thankfully did.

China gave him another hard kiss before leaving, a smug smile still stretching his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Sweden slowly closed his door after China left, not wanting it to stay open. He tried to stand, to get his legs working again but they were still shaking, and not in a good way. He took a deep breath and began making his way back to his bed, still not looking at Greece, that cold tone still echoing in his head.

He had almost made it when he was suddenly turned around by a hand on his shoulder. The force of the turn had his legs giving out again but this time, he was caught before he could hit the ground. Not being able to help himself, Sweden clutched at Greece's jacket tightly, hiding his face from the other nation.

"Don't." Greece suddenly said, causing Sweden to flinch and try to move away, thinking that that was what Greece meant. Instead of letting go, Greece suddenly pulled Sweden tighter against him, saying, "Don't hide from me, please..."

Sweden bit his lip hard, suddenly feeling his eyes burn with tears. He didn't let them fall though, he didn't want to seem that weak, but...he felt so _scared_. This was almost to much for him to take. He knew he was helping his newly acquired friends but being with China made him scared. He wasn't used to this at all, even when he was in similar situation's, he knew that he could get away but...this time he couldn't. If he did, China might go after Russia again and Sweden would never wish that on him.

"...Please..." Greece repeated, his voice sounding so sad in Sweden's ears'

Sweden shook his head, he couldn't let Greece look at him like this. He couldn't let Greece see him so...just not okay. He inhaled shakily as he felt a warm hand cup his chin, slowly bringing his head up. Even though he knew he shouldn't show Greece, even more so, he couldn't stop Greece from moving his head up. His cheeks flushed softly in shame as Greece stared at his face. He looked away, hoping that Greece wouldn't notice his wet eyes.

Greece stared down at Sweden, his heart suddenly thumping in his chest. Even like this, he couldn't help but to think Sweden was beautiful. Still, it was a beauty that he could live without...he didn't want to see Sweden looking so ashamed or crying. He wanted to take that expression away...

Before Greece could stop himself, he ducked his head down and captured Sweden's lips. He poured his love and worry for the other nation into the kiss, holding Sweden tighter against his body. Sweden's lips were slack against him own but after a few moment's, Greece felt overjoyed as he actually felt Sweden begin to kiss him back. His heart thumped excitedly in his chest as he felt Sweden press closer against him. But then it was suddenly over and Sweden was staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"Y-you..." Sweden said after a few moment's then shook his head, "Nej! You like Russia, don't you!?"

"I like you more." Greece said calmly, to happy that Sweden responded to his affection to worry.

"W-Wha-...No...no, no, no. This can't-you can't-"

"I can."

"I don't-!"

"Then why did you kiss back?"

Sweden went quiet, his cheeks burning pink immediately. He looked away, subconsciously raising his hand to feel his tingling lips. After a moment, he shook his head and whispered,

"No one actually...likes me...that way."

"I do." Greece took a few steps toward Sweden, cupped the other nation's cheek, and gently stroked Sweden's lips with his thumb. He repeated his earlier question, "Why did you kiss me back?"

Sweden almost flinched away from the intimate touch but couldn't move away. His skin was warming up where Greece was touching him. He exhaled shakily, trying to think of a reason he could say but he couldn't.

"I..." ' _...like you, you're a friend._ ', He couldn't say that, so he tried again, "It's..." ' _...because you're so nice._ ', no, not even that seemed good enough, it sounded to pathetic to say.

"You..." ' _...made me fall for you_ ' Sweden stopped breathing. He didn't know, didn't realize that he felt that way. He stepped back, needing to get away. He couldn't do this, Greece was with Russia! Sweden was loyal to his friends, he wouldn't let himself do that to Russia!

"You're with Russia." Sweden reminded Greece, not answering his question on purpose this time.

"Russia knows how I feel."

"That's worse!" It was much worse! What if Russia felt betrayed by that? or sad?

"No, he approves." Greece gave Sweden a crooked smile of amusement.

Sweden blinked and stared at Greece in disbelief.

"He does, he's actually the one who told me to reveal my feelings for you. Made me feel like I had a chance with you. We all want you away from China, safe, too." Greece said quietly.

' _China..._ ' Sweden bit his lip at the name. Even though he was scared, there was something telling him that he needed to keep an eye on the other nation. That something important was happening that was making China act so...cruel. Then, what Greece was saying registered in his mind.

"F-Feelings...so you really do have...feelings for...me?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't."

Sweden swallowed nervously, he had had a stray hope that Greece was just joking. Not a hope actually, more like, he expected this to be a joke. But it wasn't...and Sweden felt a warm bubbly feeling in his chest at the thought.

"I..." Sweden looked at Greece through his lashes then blushed softly. He leaned forward quickly and pecked Greece's lips.

"Thank you..." Was all Sweden could think to say. He bit his lip as he pulled away then looked away, "I..I feel the same..."

The look of pure relief and happiness on Greece's face had Sweden blushing harder.

"Then, will you stop being with China? Be with me instead!" Greece reached out and grabbed Sweden's hands, looking straight into Sweden's _beautiful_ eyes.

Sweden blushed as his hands were taken but then he looked down, suddenly feeling guilty. He shook his head, quickly saying, "Something is wrong with China. I want to help and make sure that this doesn't happen again. If I back out now...I have a feeling that something really...bad, will happen"

"Bad things will happen to you if you stay with him!"

"I know that!" Sweden said, louder than his normal tone. He bit his lip and looked down, subconsciously squeezing Greece's hands, "I know...and I'm scared...really scared..."

"..." Greece bit the inside of his cheek, hating that Sweden felt that way. He wanted to take away that fear. He wanted to help Sweden, become someone Sweden could trust, someone Sweden could rely on. He would kill for that honor...

"But something is wrong with him. I just know it. China wouldn't be this way without a reason, he had always cared about others...at least, that's what I always saw.." Sweden's voice went to a whisper and he slowly looked at Greece, "So I need to stay with this. I...I want to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"You don't _need_ to though! Why not someone else!"

Sweden looked at Greece in stunned surprise then shook his head, saying, "Never! I would not put someone else through this! I'm not important-"

Greece immediately glared. He stopped Sweden from talking by grabbing the back of Sweden's head and slamming their lips together. Greece heard Sweden's gasp and took that chance to taste the other nation's mouth. He tasted Sweden for a long while and left behind his own taste at the same time. When he was done, he separated their lips and slowly licked away the slight saliva trail still connecting their lips. Greece took a moment to enjoy Sweden's red cheeks and glazed eyes before saying lowly,

" _Never_ say that you're not important."

Sweden couldn't stop shivering from the mind melting kiss that Greece had given him. He was panting but still, his breath hitched at Greece's words. Those words coupled with Greece's hot and intense green gaze had Sweden shivering again.

"O-Okay..." Sweden lightly stuttered, his cheeks going darker. He took a slow breath then looked at Greece, saying, "I accepted this, so I want to see it through... but I wont let anything bad happen to me. I promise."

Greece's expression turned dissatisfied but he sighed heavily and nodded, "I can't make you reconsider, I know that... but, I want you to rely on me as well!" He said, "If it feels like you're drowning, come to me. Let me be the nation you can trust! I want to be that nation, the one you can feel safe around."

Sweden blushed darkly again, his heart thumping in his chest. He looked down and gave a shy nod, whispering, "...Thank you" after a few moment's.

"I...I will try. I feel like...I can trust you that way already but...I'll try to...rely on you more." Sweden felt like smiling, to rely on someone, especially in the way Greece was asking, it felt like a blessing. Sweden looked into Greece's eyes and his blush turned soft along with his gaze. He shyly pecked Greece's and said, "but please, do not worry so much. With you...I feel like I can do almost anything."

Sweden felt his lips begin to twitch happily but stubbornly shoved it down, not wanting to scare Greece off by smiling and ruining everything.

Greece felt a rush of happiness and the mindless need to kiss Sweden again. He didn't hold himself back and captured Sweden's lips eagerly. He groaned softly, already addicted to the feeling of Sweden's lips and quickly coaxed those lips open so he could plunge his tongue into Sweden's mouth once more.

Oh, he wished that he could make Sweden a _queen_ , but mostly, he wanted to make Sweden his _wife_. Greece wanted to give Sweden everything he could, if only Sweden would continue making him feel this way. His arms ached to pull Sweden close and hold him forever, his hands ached to feel Sweden's body and memorize it over and over again, even his lips and tongue ached to feel and memorize the taste of Sweden's skin.

Greece finally pulled his mouth away from Sweden's, thoroughly satisfied in the way the blonde nation was panting and subtly trembling. He smiled and suddenly pulled Sweden close, easily giving in to his want to have Sweden in his arms.

"I know I should be leaving now, but I don't want to leave you." Greece said softly then his voice turned into a rumble, "I want to wake with you in my arms once again."

Sweden felt his entire face go red and even felt the color travel down his neck. His gaze darted away from Greece's then back again before repeating the motion. He bit his lip then quickly hid his face before nodding, and shyly saying, "I...I want to as well...but..." his voice suddenly went subtly sad, "We can't...not since...he...is coming in the morning."

Greece felt a rush of hate for China and sighed, trying to regain his calm. He gave a short nod then smiled as he looked at Sweden's flustered expression, "I understand," he said, "I don't like it, but I understand. So instead, I'll say, see you at the meeting and that I hope you will cast your beautiful gaze upon me instead of anyone else."

Sweden blushed harder and felt his heart skip in his chest. He bit his lip again and nodded before quickly pecking Greece's cheek again then pulling away, "I-I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, but I will see you in my dreams." Greece said smoothly, enjoying how red Sweden was becoming before reluctantly leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Germany looked at Russia as the pale nation skipped around his room, looking for the 'proper' sleepwear to wear tonight. He felt his lips curve into a smile and he slowly got up. Germany made his way over to Russia and wrapped his arms around the other nation, enjoying the feel of Russia bare back against his bare chest.

"You can wear one of my shirts if you want." Germany said, holding Russia to his chest.

"Oh! That would be very very nice~" Russia practically purred, making Germany slightly chuckle. Then Russia perked up and said, "Do you think I can wear the one you were wearing today?"

"But it's dirty." Germany said, slightly confused, he had been wearing it all day after all.

"Yes but, it smells very much like you!"

"I'll be holding you tonight, Russia." Germany said, his tone taking an amused quality.

"I know!" Russia said happily then pouted, "I still want to wear it though, so even if you spoon me, I can still smell you all over!"

Germany felt his ears begin to burn but smiled happily, "Alright, my motherland." he whispered, kissing Russia's neck quickly before going to where he left the button up before he had changed. He picked it up, bringing it back to Russia before helping the cold nation into it.

"Better?" Germany asked, pulling Russia close again.

"Da!" Russia said, immediately wrapping his arms around Germany's shoulders, "I smell like you now!"

Germany chuckled again and nodded. Suddenly, he picked Russia up, making the paler nation squeal then walked to the bed. He set Russia down and pulled the covers back further so he could take his place next to Russia.

Russia smiled brightly and cuddled to Germany immediately, tucking his head under the other nation's. Russia sighed in content, Germany's scent surrounding him, and those warm arms as well. Russia loved it so very much, like this could be his home, just laying in Germany's arms.

"Do you really think Sweden and Greece will be together?" Germany suddenly asked, the question had been nagging at him since that morning.

"Da!" Russia smiled brightly, "I think it will be a little difficult, considering China, but yes! I really think that Sweden will say yes!"

"And this is what you want?"

"Well...yes, I very much want them together, then for all of of to be a big family..."

Germany smiled fondly at Russia and gently began running his hand up and down Russia back as he said, "Alright, then like I said, I'll help you no matter what."

"Spasibo, my Fatherland. I really am happy with you be me." Russia looked up at Germany and smiled in a happy, loving manner. He leaned up and gently kissed Germany's lips, sighing softly when Germany kissed him back.

"We have a big day tomorrow, so we should sleep now, da?"

"Ja, goodnight, mein mutterland" Germany whispered, kissing Russia once more before closing his eyes.

Russia giggled and smiled widely enough for his cheeks to ache. He cuddled to Germany and closed his eyes, his mind calm as usual when around Germany. No screams, no twisted thoughts, the only thing in his mind was Germany's voice -not words, just the sound- and his scent. A combination that worked better than vodka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Sweden heard a knock on his door as he was changing. He turned just in time to see his door open. Sweden's eyes widened and he quickly stuttered, "C-Changing!"

He yanked the sheet off his bed to cover his practically nude body. It was embarrassing but he couldn't help it, he was very self-conscious over his body. The only times he ever bared his body comfortably in front of someone was Sealand and Russia, two nation's he thought of as sons. Sweden heard a familiar chuckle and saw China come into his room anyway, despite his reaction.

China grinned, slightly finding Sweden's reaction cute. He let his eyes roam Sweden's sheet clad body and said, "There's no need to hide, aru. I'll see all in due time anyway."

Sweden blushed at the blunt insinuation and looked away, "S-Still..." he said, nervous.

China made his way to Sweden and gripped the sheet. He pulled it away, quicker than Sweden could grab it back to his body, and let his eyes feast on what was presented to him. His eyes darkened as they took in that dancer like body, clad only in his undergarment. Though Sweden backed up and tried to cover himself to preserve his modesty. China only followed until Sweden literally tripped over his own feet and fell onto the bed behind him. He chuckled as Sweden looked up at him and felt a rush of arousal by the nervous look in Sweden's eyes and the subconscious biting Sweden was doing on his lower lip.

"That should be my job, shouldn't it?" China said, tilting Sweden's head further up. The subtle confusion in Sweden's expressive eyes had him grinning again before kissing Sweden and taking that abused lower lip between his own. He made good on his words and bit Sweden's lip for him before slowly sucking on it, causing the other nation to whimper.

Sweden shivered and closed his eyes tightly, his hands raising then gripping China's shirt tightly. His arms ached to push China away as his loyalty was screaming that he was betraying Greece by doing this. When he couldn't take anymore but China wasn't stopping, Sweden yanked his mouth away, breathing slightly heavy.

"Hmhm..." China gave a closed mouth chuckle, "Seems like your not used to kissing at all, how cute."

Sweden blushed because it was true. This past week was already the most he had been kissed in so many years. But he couldn't say anything or agree as it felt embarrassing to admit to.

"I..I need to change." Swede said instead.

"Go ahead."

Sweden barely held back a subtle grimace and just nodded. He got up, trying to ignore that fact that China was there, but he felt so uncomfortable... Sweden put on new clothes as quickly as he could then pulled his customary blue coat on before looking at China, who was sitting, staring at him.

China got up from the bed and grinned at Sweden. He took Sweden's hand in an intimate manner and said,

"Now let's go. I want to get this meeting over with so we can get back to the _fun_ things."


	15. Chapter 15

Sweden felt nervous as him and China walked into the meeting room. China's hand felt almost burning in his own but Sweden didn't pull away. He subtly looked around as he was lead to a chair, and locked eyes with Greece. His breath hitched for a moment before he tore his eyes away, feeling shy.

"Come, you will sit beside me today." China said, leading Sweden to two empty chairs.

Sweden nodded in acceptance and was slightly surprised when China pulled the seat out for him. He mumbled a shy 'thank you' before sitting down. He glanced at China when the nation sat beside him, then blushed when his hand was taken. Instead of focusing on that, Sweden just looked forward. His blush grew as Greece sat right across from him, and he felt guilty at the same time. Why would Greece sit there, in full view of anything that could happen? The thought of anything happening turned Sweden's stomach and he tried to pay attention to whoever was talking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia bit his lip hard as he saw Sweden come in with China. He didn't want it to happen, but here it was. He had know that the chance of Sweden and Greece coming in together was small, especially since Greece was already in the conference room, but Russia had hoped that Sweden wouldn't come in with China. Russia didn't hold any real hate for the Asian nation, China had done to much for him in the past to hold hatred, but truthfully, he didn't want China near any of those that he claimed as his own.

Russia had mentally claimed Germany, Greece, and Sweden. They were his family, no matter what! Germany was his! Or in human terms, was like a husband to him. Greece was a brother now, and Sweden was a soon to be brother-in-law...sister-in-law? Sweden was slightly like a mom as well, with how nicely he treated Russia. Russia had liked it very much and he didn't want anyone to ruin his little plan for his second family.

A familiar arm wrapping around his waist had Russia suddenly calming down. He looked at Germany and smiled.

"Your thoughts?" Germany asked quietly.

"They are a bit angry. I do not like China being so close to what is mine." Russia said, his smile becoming slightly eerie.

Germany inhaled then exhaled slowly. He held Russia a little tighter then turned Russia's head to place a kiss on Russia's soft cheek.

"It won't be like this for long." Germany said calmly, his hand gently rubbing at Russia's soft stomach, trying to keep Russia calm as well. He loved Russia, but still didn't like when Russia got...creepy, for lack of a word. Germany would never use the word out loud as he didn't believe that Russia was creepy or disturbing...just a little off.

"Da..." Russia sighed softly, leaning into Germany's touch. His mind settled at Germany's ministrations and he was smiling normally again, "Soon, it will just be the four of us again, and no one can stop that. You, me, Sweden, and Greece. We will be a happy family..."

"...Ja." Germany agreed, not minding it at all. He didn't mind Russia's want for it to be just the four of them...he actually, kind of, wanted it like that. It would be nice...very nice.

Germany slowly lead Russia to a seat and sat next to him. He pressed a kiss to Russia's hand then looked at the nation that stood up to talk as the meeting commenced.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The meeting went quickly yet slowly at the same time, making Sweden fill with trepidation. The entire meeting, Sweden could feel Greece's burning gaze upon him, and had even met it a few times. But he also felt China's gaze, just as hot as Greece's. The entire meeting, Sweden felt China's hands on him, fingers slowly touching bare skin from under his blue coat sleeve, and even intertwining their hands.

It made Sweden feel flustered yet guilty at the same time. He would look at China from under his lashes and slowly do the same, if only to keep China from doing anything more. But at the same time, he felt like China was subtly trying to mark him with touch.

As soon as the meeting was over, Sweden was pulled from his seat -yanked really- and lead out the room, quicker than he could realize.

China lead Sweden back to his own room before the buzzer could even finish ringing, his blood singing in his veins. He opened his own door then showed Sweden in before closing the door. He grinned at Sweden and began walking to him.

"I saw Greece staring at you..." He said, his voice pleasant but his eyes cold.

"Oh?" Sweden said, "...I noticed..."

"He was the one that...saved you, that one night." China walked closer, "Seems that there is more than just...concern for you, in his mind."

"...I...maybe... I don't know what is going through his mind." Sweden tried to lie and say that there was nothing else but he couldn't. He hated lying, even now. So he said a partial truth instead.

"Are you sure?" China said, his eyes slightly narrowing. His chest burned at the thought of Sweden lying to him, "Are you lyi-" China suddenly stopped and fell to his knee's.

Sweden stared in concern and slight panic as China suddenly collapsed and started clutching his head. Without a thought, Sweden dropped to his knees beside China and put his hands on the other nations back, frantically saying, "China! What is wrong, are you okay?!"

"T-They're s-screaming, yelling..." China gasped out, clutching his head tighter as his expression twisted into pained insanity, "They won't...SHUT UP!"

Sweden's eyes widened and he moved without thought again. He settled in front of China and grabbed his face, making the other nation look at him.

"Look at me." He said, his heart squeezing at the visible pain in China's eyes, "Don't think, just listen to me. Look only at me."

Sweden could see when China began doing just that, his eyes seemed to focus through the pain and his breathing deepened as if trying to calm himself. Sweden kept talking, racking his brain for anything to say. It didn't matter if he switched topics constantly, as long as China kept focus on him. He subconsciously stroked China's cheeks in comfort.

"You're doing good, just concentrate on me. Don't think of anything else, don't listen to anything else..." Sweden felt his throat slightly strain from his constant talking but continued nonetheless.

China felt the shouts of his rioting people settle in the back of his mind again, slowly but surely as he focused only on Sweden. His breathing was still deep as his lungs didn't want to actually obey him. Those teal eyes were the only things he cared to see at the moment. Then, he began to feel Sweden's hands on his felt instead of the numbness that had spread over his body. He slowly blinked, shuddering as the gentle strokes of Sweden's thumbs on his cheek bones.

China opened his eyes again, finally calm, and took in Sweden's face. He let his eyes slowly trail over those features again, from those concerned and slightly scared eyes -scared for him...- over that pert nose then landing on softly moving lips. China didn't think as he suddenly leaned forward. There was no thought of need, of dominance, of control, just a soft want.

Sweden's words cut off abruptly as China suddenly kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise from the unexpected 'affection' then noticed, the kiss was actually gentle... Instead of the bruising force China usually had when capturing his lips, China was giving his a gentle, simple, yet deep kiss. As if they truly were lovers. It made Sweden uncomfortable yet sad at the same time.

Sweden slowly pulled away, the sound of their lips separating causing him to blush. He looked at China and quietly asked, "Are you...okay now?"

"Yes...they're quiet now." China slowly straightened up though they were both still on their knee's, "Thank you..." he whispered before leaning close again, his breath brushing over Sweden's lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Greece grit his teeth together as he was still sitting in the meeting room. Every touch that China laid on Sweden still burned in his mind. The muscles in his arms burned and his hands clenched to just hit the table in front of him and crush it -like he wanted to do to China- but he kept himself still. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself by breathing. After a few moments of slow breathing, Greece felt relaxed enough to stand and leave without automatically rushing to find Sweden and take him away.

He had to trust that Sweden knew what he was doing.

Greece sighed in irritation and stood, turning to leave the room. He walked down the hall, not even paying attention to where his feet were taking him. Before he knew it, he was in front of Sweden's room -he knew by the room number-. Feeling like he was just tormenting himself, Greece walked in.

Immediately, a scent of the sea entered his nose, making him shudder pleasantly. Sweden had spent enough time in the room to allow his personal scent to infiltrate it, a fact that Greece was grateful for. The tan nation walked to the bed and slowly lay down. He wished that Sweden was there with him but quickly pushed that want away, knowing it would do him no good.

"...Look at what you've done to me..." Greece said out loud, as if he were talking to his Nordic nation, "I used to always be calm...you've damaged my sense of serenity."

Greece inhaled slowly, slightly smiling as he got a large hit of the sea smell again, "My calm wont return until your in my arms." even now, Greece felt the restless emotion deep inside him and a want to just hold the other nation.

"I wonder..." Greece suddenly mumbled to himself,closing his eyes, "would Sweden accept if I proposed to him? Or would he say it's to soon for such a thing?"

Greece didn't know how much time passed until his stomach suddenly grumbled. He subtly frowned, not wanting to leave the room but stood anyway -he didn't really need to eat, he wouldn't die of hunger, but it was an uncomfortable feeling-. He sighed softly and slowly made his way to the kitchens. He went to the fridge and opened it, looking for something quick to make. He closed the fridge door and sighed again, rubbing the back of his head as he walked to the cupboards instead. Suddenly, Greece looked up as he heard the kitchen door open. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Sweden. He watched as Sweden lifted his head and their eyes locked.

"Sweden..." He said, unable to hide his longing completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden's breath hitched as he felt China's brush over his lips again. He looked into China's eyes and said, "You're...welcome..." before turning his head away -as if he didn't know that China was going to kiss him again-. He looked at China through his lashes and quietly asked,

"Are you...sure you're okay?"

"Yes." China answered, raising his hand to cup Sweden's cheek and turn his head so that Sweden was facing him again, "Your voice was soothing and your eyes drew me in. You took the voices away so simply."

Sweden blushed darkly, his heart thumping in his chest for just a moment. He still wasn't used to being complimented like this, it made his heart do weird things in his chest.

"I...I'm glad I could help..." Sweden whispered

"You're so...kind..." China chuckled slightly but the look in his eyes made Sweden feel nervous, "Why is that? Not many nation's, if any, are like you. I doubt anyone would be so...kind, after what I did to you."

"...What good does it do to be cruel instead?" Sweden asked instead, then said, "I don't enjoy being...cruel. It makes me happy, to be kind, and it makes others happy as well." Sweden's eyes went gentle, as if thinking of something dear to him, "I...really like,...making people happy..."

"Heh...you are cute..." China smiled then tried to stand. He got to his feet only for his legs to give out on him, sending him back to his knee's again. He winced slightly then grinned mirthlessly at himself, "Damn...guess I'm a little weak right now..."

Sweden turned his now worried eyes to China and slowly moved towards him, saying, "Here...let me help..."

China looked at Sweden and something softened in his eyes. He nodded and put a hand on Sweden's shoulder. They worked together to get China to his bed and China sunk onto it with a sigh when they got close enough. He kicked off his shoe's then looked at Sweden afterwards, grinning slightly at Sweden's uncertain eyes.

"I want you to sleep in here tonight." China said bluntly.

Sweden's eyes widened and he felt himself blush quickly, "U-um...I...I don't think that wise..."

"I don't care. I've been good today, so I deserve a little reward don't I? All I want is for you to sleep beside me. I won't molest you, I promise~" China grinned.

"I...alright. I wish to get a few things first. Please...rest." Sweden spoke quietly, pulling the covers back for China, "...I will be back."

"Hurry, don't take to much time." China said, his voice half asking, half commanding as he got under the covers.

"Of course." Sweden said before turning and leaving China's room.

As soon as Sweden felt he was far enough away, he reached into his pocket for his special cell phone. Every nation had one, so they could call their own country people. Sweden quickly put in a number and within a few moment's, a woman answered,

"Julia speaking."

"This is Sweden, may I ask you to do a little information gathering for me?"

"Oh! Of course, just tell me what you need."

"I need information on China. What is the state of the people and the land. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, I'll get right on it. I will call this number again with the information as soon as possible."

"Tack.(Thank you)" Sweden hung up and sighed. He felt relieved yet exhausted at the same time. He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose before going into the kitchen, wanting to get a drink before getting some clothes from his room. He looked up and stopped abruptly as he saw Greece.

"Sweden..." Greece said softly but his tone was tinged with longing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Germany..." Russia spoke quietly. He sat on Germany's bed -both him and Germany had left the meeting room quickly because Russia hadn't wanted to stay another moment-, his eyes focused on the cool green of the room walls. Russia had a spare moment of thankfulness that the room wasn't white...He hated that color so very much.

"Hm?" Germany hummed in question as he got food and drinks from his mini-fridge for them.

"I want them here..." Russia's voice was strange, childish but in an eerie manner, like it had been earlier. It sent a wary shiver up Germany's spine.

"Remember, love? It will happen soon...you just have to wait." Germany said, trying not to reflexively tense up. He put the food in the room's microwave to warm it up then grabbed the drinks, beer for him and a Smirnoff for Russia, green apple. It was sweetly flavored, which Germany knew that Russia liked sweet things and vodka, so he got the best of both.

"I do not want to wait." Russia said, his lips set into a childish pout. He did perk up at the drink Germany handed to him and quickly took a sip, enjoying the green apple flavor.

"But it'll be better, wont it?" Germany settled himself behind Russia so the paler nation was between his legs. He gently loosened the pink scarf around Russia's neck and placed his lips on the newly revealed skin instead. He smiled at the hitch his could hear in Russia's breath and said, "Let things happen smoothly."

"And if they don't?" Russia said, tilting his head with a soft blush to allow Germany more access to his sensitive neck.

"Then we can interfere." Germany said, feeling a rising emotion that he didn't care to name. His arms tightened around Russia. The thought of something happening to his new 'family' had an anger boiling inside him. He suddenly bit into Russia's neck, half in anger, half in want. His ears found pleasure in hearing the moan from Russia's lips. He licked the dark red mark afterwards then grinned.

"Do you agree with that?" Germany said before licking a long line up to Russia's ear.

"D-da!" Russia whimpered then suddenly turned in Germany's arms. He pushed Germany down and straddled the German nation quickly with a childishly insane grin, "Da, I do~" he said before leaning down and kissing the other nation.

Germany chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms comfortably around Russia's waist. He leaned up, using his ab muscles to do so, and kissed Russia harder. He licked at Russia's lips then slowly mapped the inside of that mouth, tasting the green apple Smirnoff. He groaned and squeezed Russia's hips, bringing him closer. Germany teased Russia's tongue into his own mouth and nipped on the muscle playfully.

Russia blushed darkly and moaned at the nip then shyly tasted Germany's mouth. He wiggled closer, slowly wrapping his arms around Germany's shoulders as he slowly became addicted to Germany's taste. His tongue flicked the roof of Germany's mouth and he gasped as he suddenly felt Germany buck against him and groan.

Russia gasped again as Germany suddenly flipped them over so Russia was pinned under the broader nation.

"You drive me crazy." Germany growled with a grin, his bright blue eyes darkening in color. He slowly ground his hardening groin against Russia then leaned down to bite at Russia's neck again, "but...I think you know that, I think you enjoy making me crazy."

Russia blushed again but smiled. He wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders again and pulled him closer, whispering, "...Da...I do." into Germany's ear.

"Minx" Germany growled playfully before biting Russia's neck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden immediately looked away, feeling a wave of guilt crash through him.

"Greece..." He said, shifting slightly. He then slowly looked up only to see that Greece had come closer. Sweden blushed on reflex and looked away again.

"Hey, no, please just look at me." Greece said quickly. Beside the fact that he just loved Sweden's eyes, he knew that he could only see what Sweden was feeling by looking into that teal gaze. He smiled when Sweden did look at him but then his breath caught uncomfortably in his chest when he saw guilt in that gaze. Greece's mind thought of the worst possibility and he found himself swallowing roughly as he slowly asked,

"Are you... Did you fall for China?"

"W-What?!" Sweden exclaimed -though his voice was still quiet- as his eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head immediately, continuing by saying, "Nej! No! Why would you think that?!"

Greece just sighed in relief and shook his head, "It doesn't matter then." he said before reaching up and stroking Sweden's face, "You just looked so guilty... My thought's turned to the worst, I'm sorry."

Sweden felt himself blush again but he gently nuzzled Greece's hand, his heart skipping slightly at how large and warm it was. He shook his own head and whispered, "I...I wouldn't...you...you have...my heart so.." His blush grew and he slowly held Greece's hand, saying, "So I wont...I wont give it to anyone else."

Greece felt like something shot his heart as he stared at Sweden's shy expression. It was subtle yet not as Sweden tried to hide in the dark hand still cupping his cheek, but Greece's eyes devoured it eagerly and then, he just couldn't help himself. Greece pushed Sweden against the wall and captured those lips quickly.

Sweden gasped quietly as he stumbled against the kitchen wall. His hand instinctively went up and gripped Greece's shirt as he felt the warm pressure against his lips. Sweden felt his entire body tremble at the so very warm kiss and kissed back without another thought. He tugged Greece closer by his shirt then moaned as he suddenly felt a hand grip his backside and squeeze, pulling him close as well.

Greece rumbled deep in his chest and sunk his free hand into Sweden's soft hair. He tugged at the pale locks to make Sweden tilt his head and kissed harder, as if his life depended on it. He stepped even closer until absolutely no space was between them.

Sweden moaned again but had to turn his head away to get a real gasp of air. He whimpered when he felt Greece immediately attack his neck instead and turned his head further to allow it. Sweden felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt Greece's tongue lap at his earlobe then positively _keened_ as Greece nipped the top of his ear. Sweden whimpered as Greece suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes -he hadn't really realize that he had them closed this entire time- and vaguely realized that his glasses were slightly foggy from the heat of his cheeks.

Greece had felt his entire pulse with pure need when he heard that completely _sinful_ sound fall from those reddened lips. He looked at Sweden, feeling another flare of want as he took in the hazed look of lust and need in Sweden's beautiful eyes, the plumpness of Sweden's kiss-ravaged lips that begged to be taken again, and the blush on those high cheek bones. Greece felt possessiveness flare within him and he suddenly pulled Sweden tightly against him once more, making Sweden's eyes widen.

"Dammit... I don't like this! I don't want to share you with him!" Greece said, his green eyes blazing with anger and lust, "I don't want him to know of these expressions you make! How you look so decadent and debauched... I want this to only belong to me!".


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Russia in this chapter.

Sweden felt his breath catch in his throat. He stared at Greece in surprise and felt his heart flutter in his chest.

' _Decadent?...Debauched?_ ' Sweden felt his face get redder, ' _Oh gods above._ ' He swallowed roughly and opened his mouth to try to speak but the words were to jumbled to come out. Sweden looked into Greece's eyes and moved instead. He grabbed Greece's shirt once more and kissed him fully, longingly. He willingly moaned as the kiss was returned -though harshly, as if wanting to stake a claim- and it made his blood burn.

Greece had been momentarily surprised by the sudden kiss but then kissed back immediately. He shivered at Sweden's moan and growled hungrily as Sweden pressed against him. Greece pushed Sweden hard against the wall and pushed his tongue into Sweden's mouth again, tasting what he considered his. He ran his hands down Sweden's body, feeling the lithe body that hid under that coat. He curved his hands over Sweden's backside and squeezed. Greece groaned deep in his throat as he felt Sweden jerk against him and moan.

"Fuck..." Greece rasped against Sweden's lips before moving his head and attacking his neck instead.

"A-ah!" Sweden gasped at the sharp bites to his skin. His hands shot up and into Greece's hair and he tugged on the brown strands, shivering hard.

Greece groaned and pulled against Sweden's grip in his hair, liking the pricks of pain in his scalp. He moved slightly and bit the other side of Sweden's neck. His breath hitched as he felt Sweden pull his hair again and reluctantly pulled away from the creamy colored neck. His blood felt like fire in his veins as Sweden seemed to attack his lips. He curved his hands under Sweden's backside again but then lifted him.

Sweden gasped against Greece's lips as he was suddenly elevated. He reflexively wrapped his legs around Greece's waist to keep himself steady and quickly pulled back to look at the man in surprise. He almost whimpered as he saw the burning need in Greece's now darkened green eyes. He tightened his thighs around Greece's waist and ran his fingers through the nations fluffy brown hair.

"There..." Sweden began then stopped and leaned in, kissing Greece again and giving those lips a little lick before continuing, "There will be no sharing. I am only yours...always yours...I promise."

"Then marry me." Greece suddenly said, making Sweden jolt slightly in surprise

"W-what?" Sweden said, staring at Greece again. He searched to see if the nation was just joking but found no hint of deceit. Sweden felt himself blush and his heart jump in his chest.

"Marry me, as soon as possible." Greece said, gently kissing Sweden this time, "I know that you have to do something to help... _him_ " there was no need to say who, they both knew, "but as soon as we can, I want you to be my wife."

Sweden just stared at Greece, his mind blank -or was there just to much going on, that it felt like white noise?-. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then tried to speak again. Slowly, Sweden felt his blush grow as he continued to stare into Greece's eyes.

"You're...You're serious aren't you?" Sweden whispered.

"Yes." Greece said with no hesitation, pulling Sweden harder against his body. He then tilted his head just slightly, as if curious, but his eyes were still dark and intense, "Is that wrong? To want you by my side?"

"To claim you as mine?" Greece let his voice drop to a hot whisper as he leaned closer to Sweden's face.

Sweden felt his face burn hotter and shyly looked away. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he slowly looked back at Greece. Really? Greece actually wanted to...marry him? Wanted him to be a... a wife? Sweden couldn't believe it, he wished it would be true but deep inside, he just couldn't believe it. Surely Greece didn't actually mean it, he was probably caught up in the moment. Though, why would this moment strike marriage into the mind? Still... Sweden found himself answering anyway.

"Alright..." Sweden voice was like a breathless whisper. The widening in Greece's eyes had Sweden biting down the urge to smile, and he repeated his happy acceptance, "Yes, I will marry you."

Suddenly, they were kissing again. Greece had swooped in once more and kissed Sweden as a physical representation of how happy he was. Greece felt his own heart jumping in his chest as he barely pulled away from Sweden's lips, saying, "You're perfect." in breathless wonder.

Sweden blushed hotly and quickly hugged Greece to him, hiding his face so he could smile.

Greece chuckled against Sweden's hair and held him close and hard. The muscles in his arms twitched with the need to hold Sweden even tighter, and he didn't reject it. He laughed at the little squeak that left Sweden's lips.

"I love you." Greece said without a thought -though that didn't mean it was any less true-

Sweden smiled widely against Greece's neck, his heart beating fast. Tears gathered in his eyes from how light his emotion felt and he whispered, "And I love you."

"Thank the gods." Greece teased with another chuckle though his heart jumped in his chest again at feeling Sweden smile. He wanted to see that smile so badly. He looked at Sweden's sun colored hair and bit the inside of his cheek before saying, "Please...let me see your smile."

Sweden jumped slightly at the sudden plea. His smile dropped as did his heart. He shook his head quickly, saying,

"It's...not pretty." Sweden bit his lip then sighed and said, "It's...scary."

"Love..." Greece whispered into Sweden's ear, making the nation blush, "You could not possibly be scary while smiling. You'd be even more beautiful than you are now."

"B-Beautiful?" Sweden said in shock as he blushed harder. He looked away shyly and mumbled, "You're...You're crazy."

"Crazy for you." Greece grinned when he watched Sweden quickly cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He noticed the slight crinkling by Sweden's eyes that said he was smiling for real and quickly took a chance. Greece reached up and yanked Sweden's hand away to see the change of expression and felt his breath catch in his throat. He only saw the wide smile for a second before in disappeared and immediately felt sorrow.

"Don't!" Greece said quickly, "Please, let me see that again!"

"W-What? B-but..."

"It was beautiful, and don't you dare say any different. I won't stand for it." Greece said, his green eyes serious as he stared into Sweden's teal ones. He delighted in the blush that returned to Sweden's cheeks and had to smile. He kissed Sweden softly and said, "I would consider myself blessed to see your smile, even Aphrodite must be jealous of such a lovely thing."

Sweden's face flamed further and he hid his face behind his hands, mumbling, "That's so...embarrassing! Please don't joke about...this!"

"I would never." Greece said calmly, finding Sweden's flustered shyness adorable.

Sweden went quiet and slowly lowered his hands from his face. He looked at Greece, his eyes doubting but hopeful at the same time. Slowly, the emotions showing in his eyes turned to happiness as he saw that Greece was being honest and he felt himself begin to smile again. For a moment, he almost pushed the urge down but the stopped himself. Sweden slowly began to smile in a shy but happy manner. His blush somehow darkened as Greece's eyes went dark with desire.

"Beautiful." Greece said in awe before kissing Sweden deeply.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sweden didn't know how much time had passed before he realized that he had to return to China. It was with great reluctance that he said goodbye to his fiance. He practically ran to his room so he could get pajamas and a change of clothes before running to China's room again. He stopped in front of the door and gathered his courage and breath before slowly opening it.

Sweden looked into the room and noticed that China was laying, facing the door, with his eyes closed. He didn't dare to breathe a sigh of relief and just walked to the bathroom. He changed quietly into his pajamas -a simple pair of blue&black flannel pants and a white long sleeve shirt-. He walked to the bed when he was done and looked down at China's sleeping form. Part of him was hesitant, and the other half was sad, but he simply got into the bed and lay on his side. He closed his eyes after placing his glasses on the bedside table and took a deep breath to try to relax. He slowly felt himself settle and almost fell asleep before he heard shuffling near him.

Sweden opened his eyes out of habit though he would be able to really see. Instead, he just saw a sort of black blur that he knew to be China, come closer. He blinked and tried to make out what was happening but then felt arms wrap around him and a surprisingly firm body shiver. Sweden almost tensed then realized that China was cold. Without any other thought, Sweden shifted closer as well and hugged China, willing to share his body heat. Then, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Sweden woke to a strange feeling. Like something was tickling his face. He made a slight noise and opened his eyes to try and see what was happening, but only saw a black blob.

"China?" Sweden mumbled sleepily, his mind informing him quickly that he did fall asleep with the nation last night.

"You're surprisingly beautiful when you're sleeping." China said, still lightly tracing Sweden's features, "Did you know, you look very vulnerable without your glasses?"

Sweden felt uneasy confusion rise inside him and slowly tried to pull away. The hand on his face suddenly gripped his hair, stopping him quickly.

"Where are you going?" China's voice was soft but somehow threatening.

"...Glasses." Sweden answered after a moment, "I...can't see...without them."

There was movement and Sweden watched China reach over him then gently place the glasses on his face. Sweden blinked as he could finally see again and looked at China, his face relaxing to his normal blank expression.

Sweden wanted to ask why China would say something so strange -calling him beautiful? vulnerable?-. Was China being serious or was he going crazy? Sweden kept his mouth shut to the questions, not wanting to know the answer.

"You will sit next to me during the meeting again today." China said, his words more like a command than a question. Still, Sweden answered.

"If that's what you want."

"Yes." China said, his lips forming a eerie smile as he leaned towards Sweden. He gave no warning before claiming Sweden's lips.

Sweden froze as he felt the pressure against his lips. He reflexively made to turn his head away, his heart squeezing in his chest as he felt that he was cheating on Greece. As soon as he began pulling away, that hand clutched his hair again. He almost whimpered as China gripped his hair painfully tight and froze once again. He didn't close his eyes, and he could see that China hadn't either.

Barely, Sweden could see China's eyes narrowing and the pressure on his lips grew. His hands twitched with the want to push the other nation away but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and he felt angry with himself because of it. Suddenly, pain radiated from his scalp and Sweden gasped in surprise from it. He felt China's tongue push into his open mouth and Sweden reflexively lashed out, pushing China away immediately.

Sweden covered his mouth, feeling slightly sick as he could taste China in his mouth. He didn't want to taste that, knowing that he now had Greece as a fiance. He glared at China, feeling slightly betrayed as well.

"We agreed! Small talk only!" Sweden said, "You said that you'd go slo-" Sweden choked on his words as he suddenly found himself on his back, pinned to the floor.

China glared from above the blonde nation. The expression on his face almost as feral as it was furious.

"I've been slow enough!" China growled, making Sweden feel like his heart just dropped to his stomach.

Sweden immediately turned his head as he saw China swoop down but China only held his arms down with one hand instead and used his free one to grip his chin.

"S-Stop!" Sweden said as he tried to move but his plea was ignored. He closed his eyes tightly as China crushed their lips together with bruising force and whimpered. He wiggled hard, trying to get China off of him with his legs but nothing worked.

Sweden yelped as his lip was suddenly bitten hard and felt China's tongue enter his mouth again. This time, Sweden didn't think twice before biting down on China's tongue. He let go as China pulled back and glared at the Asian nation.

China glared back before grinning. He licked his lips, smearing blood over them before the wound on his tongue rapidly closed, "You like it rough then?" he said, acting as if Sweden wanted to continue.

"I can handle that." China purred deeply before going down and attacking Sweden's neck.

Sweden bit his lip against a cry as he felt China's teeth sink into his neck. He could actually feel his skin separating under the blunt teeth and shuddered hard. He opened his mouth to tell China to stop again but a strangled whine left instead as China bit him hard enough to bleed, again. Tears pricked his eyes and he closed his eyes tightly.

Almost as if that was the signal, China suddenly stopped biting him but Sweden was slightly to scared to open his eyes. After a moment, he felt gentle kisses being placed against his new injuries and had to open his eyes.

"I'm sorry...so sorry..." China whispered almost to quietly as he gently kissed the bleeding wounds. He leaned up and gave Sweden a gentle yet bloody kiss on the lips as well.

"I was angry, I'm sorry..." China continued to whisper.

"...It's...It's okay." Sweden said just as quietly though he felt that it was anything but okay. He slowly began to move and held back a sigh of relief as China loosened his hold, allowing Sweden to get up.

"Let's just...get ready...okay? We have to...go to the meeting." Sweden said, a little hesitant then turned away, "I'll go change."

"Okay..." China said, still on the ground, staring at the place on the floor where Sweden had laid.

Sweden swallowed back his nervousness and walking into the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and blanched at seeing the blood that stained his white shirt collar. He looked at his skin and frowned as the wound hadn't closed yet, it was still bleeding, though sluggishly. He cleaned up the area the best he could and wiped the blood from his lips before changing out of his pajamas and putting on his normal blue coat. He buttoned his coat up completely then walked back into the room.

Unease filled Sweden's chest again as he saw that China was still in the same position as earlier. He slowly made his way to the nation and knelt beside him.

"China...?" Sweden whispered gently.

China blinked at hearing his name and slowly looked at Sweden. His eyes were tired as he stared at the Nordic nation. He swallowed hard, his mouth feeling like sand as he said, "S-sorry...I...I don't feel to well nowadays."

Sweden bit his lip as he watched China look back down at the ground.

"I...don't feel all here. My head's...fuzzy...and I feel...unbalanced." China said, his voice sounding lost as he slowly raised his hand to his head, "I haven't been...nice, lately...I think."

A large part of Sweden felt sad at what he was hearing, and a small part wished that he could give China what he wanted, to bring some comfort to the other nation. He raised his hand to touch China's shoulder but stopped himself for a moment. Sweden bit his lip harder and suddenly leaned forward, pulling China into a warm hug.

"It's okay." Sweden said, holding China close, "It's all okay. Everything will get better soon. I promise." he continued, even swearing it to himself. He would help China no matter what. He just couldn't stand to see something like this happen to anyone.

"Really?" China said against Sweden's soft chest. He closed his eyes, slightly nuzzling the other nation before saying, "...I hope you're right..."


	18. Chapter 18

Russia sat in the meeting room, waiting patiently for the last person in his new family to appear. He sighed happily as he leaned against Germany's shoulder, nuzzling it softly. He let his eyes roam to where Greece was standing, waiting. He giggled at the subtle signs of impatience and cuddled closer to Germany.

"It's so cute~" Russia said, mostly to himself.

Germany looked down at his love and felt his lips twitch into a subtle smile. He gently rested his arm on Russia's hip, pulling the other nation closer to him, asking, "What is?"

"Greece!" Russia whispered with another giggle, "He looks so impatient, just waiting! He keeps looking at the door. Do you think he's waiting for Sweden so he can make sure he gets a seat next to him?"

"Well..." Germany looked at Greece and bit back a chuckle. He smiled a little shyly at Russia and said, "I'd be doing the same thing in his position."

"Really?" Russia looked up at Germany and smiled widely as he saw the other nation begin to blush.

"W-well..." Germany looked away, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Russia laughed and kissed Germany's cheek quickly, not caring that the other nations around them could see. He smiled at Germany afterwards and felt his heart almost skip out of his chest when Germany smiled back.

Germany pulled Russia closer against his side and looked towards the door. Even he felt a little impatient for the last member of their family to show. He smiled to himself and looked at Russia fondly. For a moment, Germany wondered when he became so excited to have a personal family with Russia but decided that the when didn't matter. He was glad it happened.

Russia cuddled harder against Germany's side, practically purring at the warmth that came from his lover. He let his violet eyes travel to Greece again and smiled like a child. He was so happy that his new family was coming together. Now, all that needed to happen was that China needed to leave them alone, and that needed to happen soon! Russia didn't want to share any nation in his little family! Russia suddenly sighed, saying

"Where's Swe-" Russia stopped as the door opened, revealing the nation he was going to talk about.

His heart jumped happily and he smiled at seeing Sweden but the smile slightly faded as he noticed China right beside him. He expected it, but that didn't mean that Russia hadn't hoped that China wouldn't show up. With a small grumble, Russia focused his attention on Sweden again and smiled brightly at what he saw.

It looked like Sweden had immediately sought Greece out. Russia could see Sweden's teal eyes focused on Greece just as Greece's green focused on him. It had Russia holding back a happy squeal.

Germany smiled as he could feel Russia's excitement beside him. He looked at the two coming into the meeting room but noticed something off. He slowly frowned as he looked Sweden over, trying to find out what was different when he suddenly saw discoloration on the pale nations neck. The strange color was almost completely hidden by the collar of Sweden's blue coat but what really got Germany's attention was the dried red color that stained the pale skin.

Germany tensed, the answer to what was on Sweden's neck suddenly coming to him...and he didn't like it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After releasing China from the hug, Sweden helped the nation get ready for the meeting. Everything that China did seemed to be filled with exhaustion that honestly worried the Nordic nation. When they were done, he was surprised when China grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked to the conference room. Still, Sweden allowed it, feeling that he could at least do this if it brought China some stability.

As they got closer to the doors, Sweden felt nervous and slightly giddy. He wanted to see Greece, but knew that he couldn't really act any different or else China might snap. Sweden didn't really think that he was that...wanted, by China, but he didn't want to take any chances. So, with a soft sigh, Sweden stepped through the doors, China coming in behind him.

Sweden couldn't help but to immediately search for Greece, and as his eyes rested on the tan nation, he slightly wished that he didn't. The urge to walk over to Greece grew inside him, as he wanted to be by the other nations side. Sweden even felt his lips twitch as his heart warmed. The fact that Greece had shown that he had been unafraid of his smile, made Sweden want to smile constantly. He pulled back the urge to smile and tried to do the same with his urge to go over and hold Greece's hand.

He didn't think it would be so difficult to control this...

A slight tug at his hand had Sweden looking at China. He kept himself silent and followed China to the table to sit. Sweden took a chance to glance at Greece again, his heart thumping almost uncomfortably in his chest as he saw those intense eyes. He made himself look away and sat down with a quiet sigh. The warmth on his hand -very pleasant despite who it was that was holding his hand- told him that China wasn't going to release him any time soon.

A slight twinge of pain had Sweden holding back a grimace. His neck hurt, and he wanted to touch the mark that he knew was there but didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Then again, he was pretty sure no one would actually notice. His free hand twitched and he told himself not to do it though he felt the slow trickle of liquid going down his neck. Suddenly, movement beside him had him darting a glance to his previously unoccupied side.

Greece sat down in the seat on the opposite side of Sweden, then grinned lazily at the blonde nation.

Sweden's heart thumped in his chest again and he felt his cheeks begin to warm. He quickly looked away and forward instead but his cheeks warmed further as he felt his free hand get encased in a warm grip. His hand twitched and Sweden felt shy as he felt Greece intertwine their hands together, but he held on, not wanting to let go either.

A slight tug on his other hand had Sweden looking at China, who was staring at him. Guilt pierced Sweden's heart for just a moment and he wanted to let go of both of their hands, but he didn't.

"Yes?" Sweden said, subconsciously tilting his head just a bit.

"What the-?!" A familiar voice was the only warning Sweden had before his chair was suddenly yanked.

Sweden released the hands he was holding to grip the seat of his chair so he would not fall off. His eyes were slightly wide in surprise as he looked at Denmark. Confusion reigned in his mind until he realized what Denmark was staring at. Panic overtook confusion and he tried to stop Denmark from saying anything but he was a little to late.

"Gods, you really are bleeding!" Denmark said, his voice louder than he intended as he stared in shock at the wound on Sweden's neck. Looking at it closely, it looked like an almost savage bite mark, and that had disgust and some shame rise within him.

"Den-" Sweden began to say, his heart tightening painfully in his chest as he could feel the stares of the other nations. He was happy that his old friend cared but this happened at the worst time.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Denmark suddenly turned a harsh glare onto China, baring his teeth to the shorter nation like a feral animal.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sweden could tell that China was getting angry as well, so he stood up and quickly placed himself between the two. Absently, Sweden could hear the scrape of two chairs being pushed back roughly as he put a hand on Denmark's shoulder and quickly said, "Denmark, calm down. It doesn't matter-"

As soon as the words left Sweden's lips, Denmark's head whipped up to look at Sweden incredulously. His expression suddenly turned angry again but there was pain in his eyes as he yelled,

"Fuck that! You're bleedin' dammit! I know you hate pain-"

"Enough!" Sweden did not shout, but his voice took a tone seldom used and Denmark abruptly stopped yelling. His chest did not stop hurting as he calmly said, "I said, it does not matter."

Denmark looked ready to argue again but Sweden glared at him. The only reason why Denmark closed his mouth was because behind the glare, he could see a plea in Sweden's expressive eyes. His hands clenched tightly into fists and his lips thinned as he forced himself not to continue.

"...Fine." Denmark finally grit out.

Sweden nodded shortly and turned back around. He felt vaguely surprised, yet not at all as he saw that Russia and Norway were the one's who stood. A quick glance told him that Germany was subtly holding Russia back and Norway's hands were clenched but still, he didn't look like he was going to move. Sweden sat down in his chair, feeling uncomfortable by the stares from the other nation's and was slightly thankful as America jumped up to start the meeting.

Sweden didn't dare to look at Greece.

He gripped his own legs tightly, his chest still tight, making it hard for him to breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself and relax. He barely stopped himself from flinching as a warm hand encased his own, gently pulling it to his side. Sweden slowly looked at Greece and bit the inside of his lip as he saw the strain of the muscles by Greece's eyes and lips. His hand was squeezed tightly, but not painfully and slowly, Sweden felt the tightness in his chest loosen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The meeting ended faster yet slower than Sweden wanted. On one hand, he loved being by Greece, being able to hold his hand, but he also wanted to leave the room. He wanted to get away from the glances and blatant stares. But, still, it was time to go.

Sweden's free hand was grabbed by China, and the blonde nation found himself quickly being pulled out and away from the room. As soon as they were far enough away -hidden from anyone who could be walking by- Sweden was suddenly pushed roughly against the wall, China's face right in front of his own.

China glared at Sweden, his brown eyes cold like they had been that morning during the biting incident.

"What-...What's wrong?" Sweden asked, his voice quiet.

"I don't like it. That you have such...nations" China spat the word, "questioning what I do."

"It's not-"

"It damn well is!" China cut Sweden off, his expression twisting in an anger that was beginning to frighten Sweden, "You belong to **me** , no one else. So no one else gets to question what I do to you."

There was something so terribly dark within those words. It made Sweden's heart feel cold and he struggled not to tremble. He took a slow breath and said, "It doesn't matter though...does it? If...If I belong to you then...their words don't mean anything."

"Because in the end, you'll be in my bed..." A cruel grin stretched China's lips as he added onto Sweden's words.

Sweden felt his heart stop for a moment then pound harshly in his chest. His palms grew clammy but he managed to nod at China's words, though he felt sick.

China's grin grew and he leaned in, placing his lips next to Sweden's ear, whispering, "That's why, you _will_ to come to my room again _tonight_."

Sweden's breath caught in his throat but he made himself nod. He held his breath as China finally moved away.

"Good, I'll see you tonight then..." China gripped Sweden's chin and kissed him hard before leaving.

Sweden held still until he couldn't see China anymore then slowly slid down the wall. He released a shuddering breath and looked at his trembling hands. A sudden sound of ringing pierced his ears and he fumbled with getting his cell phone out of his pocket.

Sweden took a quick look around to make sure that he was still alone before answering the call. He wasn't even able to say his name before the woman from before spoke.

"This is Julia." Julia said quickly.

"Any Information?"

"Yes, according to our sources..." Julia paused for a moment then began speaking again, "Their government seems to be having...difficulties."

"Explain."

"Our sources couldn't get to close, but it seems like there is a fight within it. Most of the people are unaware but seem to be picking up that something is wrong. There is a lot of anger. There have been some riots, not enough to draw attention though."

Sweden went quiet, thinking for a few moments. It made some sense now...China never seemed the type to become...how he was now. Problems with their governments always hurt them, even good changes could have odd effects on their minds. Plus, having the people wary or angry...

"...Sweden?" Julia's voice was slightly hesitant, bringing Sweden out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." Sweden said quickly, then said, "I want you to send help."

"Help?"

"Yes, if there is anything we can do...I want to help. We are a neutral country but that does not mean we can not help, we are not in a war." Sweden stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He wished that he could send help and fix the problem before tonight approached, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Oh gods...he didn't want to show up. He felt so scared, and felt ashamed that he felt that fear.

"Yes, of course. I will send the message." Julia's voice broke him out of his thoughts again.

"Thank you..." Sweden said, his voice not giving any hint to the true gratitude that showed in his eyes. He ended the call and sighed. He curled into a small ball and pulled at his hair, murmuring to no one, "Please...hurry...I need help..."


	19. Chapter 19

Russia stared intently at the door as the other nation's left. He slowly stood from his seat then looked at Germany who was staring at him, concerned. Russia smiled and said, "I am going to go find Sweden, okay?"

"Alright, do you want me to come with you?" Germany stepped closer.

"Nyet. I will see you later." Russia smiled wider but his eyes held no happiness. A burning anger pulsed in his veins, and all he wanted to do was find Sweden, then get Greece and Germany, and keep them all beside him so nothing bad could happen again.

"...Okay, I'll wait for you in my room." Germany said, his hand going up and gently stroking Russia's cheek. His lips quirked slightly as he could see a flash of happiness in Russia's angry eyes. Then, he stepped back.

Russia nodded and turned, heading to then out the door quickly.

Germany grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, wishing that he could stop being so... _useless_! He let out a rough breath and tried to relax but couldn't. His lips thinned and he just dealt with it and instead, looked around. He spotted Greece by the doors and quickly made his way over. He put his hand on the tan nation's shoulder and quietly said, "Follow me. Russia will get Sweden."

Greece looked at Germany, his expression tense. The sleepy or lazy look he was known for was no where in sight. He nodded abruptly though he wanted to find Sweden instead.

"What do you mean..." Norway's voice startled the other nations, "Russia will get Sverige?"

Germany turned slightly towards Norway and was slightly surprised. Norway's voice had been almost bored when he was speaking, but his normally blank expression was gone, replaced with one that was subtly threatening and angry. Germany faced Norway completely as he answered,

"Russia went to find Sweden, and when he does, he will bring Sweden to our room."

"And why would he go there?"

"You have nothing to worry about. We are not Sweden's enemy, we are his friends." Germany stopped for a moment then mentally nodded to himself, "You are welcome to follow us to make sure."

"You understand then." Norway said then added, "I accept your invitation."

Germany nodded and lead the way down to his room. Greece held back slightly so he was walking next to Norway. He looked at the pale nation and said,

"How much do you know of what's happening?"

Norway glanced at Greece, still wondering what his part in all of this was. He still remembered the tan nation interrupting his conversation with Sweden those few days ago. Norway's lips turned into a subtle frown as he looked forward again.

"China wants Sweden, and Sweden stays with him though there is no love."

"Not much then." Greece's words had Norway's dark eyes snapping back to him. Greece spoke quietly, saying, "Sweden is trying to help China and keep him from hurting anyone else by pretending to be with China, but he's not actually with him... He is with me."

"You?" Norway said, his stomach suddenly turning.

"Yes. I asked him to marry me." Greece felt his lips stretch into a smile as he looked forward. His heart felt light again at his own reminder, "He said yes."

"...Ah." Norway said, his hands clenching, "I will ask Sweden about this later."

"Of course." Greece said as they come upon Germany's room.

They all stepped into the room to wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia walked through the halls rapidly, his eyes darting from side to side to find Sweden. He bit his lip hard, steadily growing more worried and angry at the same time as he couldn't find the blonde nation. When he was finally going to just call out Sweden's name, he heard the nation's voice.

"...I need help..."

For a moment, a rage entered Russia's mind and he wanted to grab his pipe and unleash this anger on whoever made Sweden sound so helpless and weak. As soon as Russia actually saw his new family member, the rage was pushed back and Russia felt a childish type of worry, like one a child would feel for a parent. Russia felt his eyes tear up and he fell to his knees, slowly crawling towards the other nation.

"..Sweden...?" Russia said in a child's voice, filled with worry and some fear.

Sweden's head shot up and he looked at Russia in surprise. He gripped his knee's tightly and hoped his hands weren't still shaking as he slowly held his hand out to the beige haired nation.

"Russia...what are you doing here? You should...be with Germany..." Sweden said, his tone subtly gentle but still mumbled as Russia immediately grabbed his hand. He slowly pulled Russia between his legs, creating a slight barrier with his body, to protect Russia.

"I wanted to find you. I.." Russia's eyes flared with anger again, "I didn't like what I heard! He hurt you! Why did he hurt you!?"

Sweden's eyes were gentle as he looked upon Russia. Really, he was so much like a child at times. He gently pet Russia's hair and said, "Shh, it's okay Russia. It really doesn't matter anymore."

"But-" Russia began but stopped as a gloved finger gently tapped his lips. He made a little sad sound then suddenly hugged Sweden tightly, pressing as close as he could to Sweden's chest.

Sweden felt his breathing become restricted from the hold but made no move to pull away. He wrapped his arms around Russia's shoulders and continued to stroke Russia's hair, wishing to comfort him. He bent his legs and crossed them behind Russia so the childish nation could be completely engulfed in the hug.

"Shh, don't worry, min raring" Sweden gently called Russia his dear and pressed his lips to Russia's head without a thought.

Russia hummed in delight, his sadness slowly leaving. He finally let go of Sweden and looked at him as he said, "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Sweden blinked, the offer surprising him, though it probably shouldn't. For a moment, he thought about China, how he would feel if Sweden didn't show up...but then he thought of what could happen if he did. He swallowed roughly and decided to accept Russia's wish. He would deal with the consequences later.

"Alright." Sweden said, his eyes lighting as Russia squealed happily. He almost chuckled as Russia pulled him up and made him run to Germany's room. He smiled at Russia's back, still hesitant to let anyone see his smile though Greece had told him that it wasn't scary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia opened the door to Germany's room and smiled widely when he saw both Germany and Greece. He pulled Sweden into the room and closed the door before noticing someone that didn't belong.

"Why's Norway here?" Russia asked.

Sweden's head snapped up and he stared at his friend. The same question that Russia asked, running through his mind. He took a step towards Norway then stopped and blushed as he noticed Norway's expression. Oh, he felt like he was going to get scolded again...

"Sweden..." Norway began, making Sweden bit his lip nervously, "Are you okay?"

Sweden jolted slightly at the unexpected question. He bit his lip harder, his lips wanting to form the only lie he would ever tell 'I'm fine.' but they wouldn't move. He watched Norway stand from the chair he had been siting on and come closer to him.

"Don't lie to me Sverige." Norway said, arms crossed as he stared intently at his old friend. He looked slightly intimidating but Sweden could see how tightly Norway's hands were clenched.

Sweden wrapped his arms around himself as he felt his eyes prick with tears. He wouldn't let them fall and tried to calm himself so he wouldn't break down. Why did Norway have to be here? He was the one he couldn't hide from, Norway was the only one who saw him at his lowest. Sweden hugged himself harder as he finally shook his head.

Norway didn't say a thing, instead, he plucked Sweden's glasses off then pulled the other nation down. He held Sweden close, ignoring everyone else in the room. He pressed Sweden's face against his chest so Sweden could hide any tears within the cloth. His stomach turned as he felt the subtle shake in Sweden's shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time Sweden-wait...he could. Norway's heart suddenly felt ice cold and he whispered, "Is this like before...?"

Sweden felt his legs crumble at the reminder. He fell to his knee's and clutched Norway's shirt tightly.

"Y-yes..." Sweden whispered hoarsely, "He...he said tonight, Norge..."

"You're not going!" Norway said immediately, his voice low, to the point that only Sweden could hear, "I'll lock you up if I have to."

Sweden gave a breathy yet shaky laugh. He slowly pulled away, discreetly wiping his eyes. He wanted to smile, feeling warm from Norway's concern, but held it back. He knew that Norway didn't want this to happen either, and was telling him in the only way he could. He looked up at Norway with gentle eyes and said, "Thank you, and don't worry...I won't go. No matter what."

"I wont go through that again." Sweden continued.

"Sweden? What do you mean, again?" Russia's voice came, making Sweden jolt in surprise.

Sweden looked at Russia and felt a stab of fear when he saw the three blurs. He had forgotten that they weren't alone, though he knew he shouldn't have. Suddenly, he could see again as Norway gently placed his glasses back on his face. He looked at Norway gratefully then looked back at his new 'family'.

"You don't have to say anything about it." Norway said, placing a hand on Sweden's shoulder.

Sweden almost wanted to smile. Norway was to good to him, to understanding... Sweden took a deep breath and shook his head, saying, "They deserve an explanation..."

Norway kept quiet at that but Sweden knew the other nation disagreed. Sweden got up and took a seat in a chair before trying to speak. The words caught in his throat and he shook his head, he bit the knuckle of his index finger, trying to figure out what to say, when he saw a tan hand gently grab his own. He looked up and saw Greece looking at his hand with slight worry. When Greece looked at him, he felt a little better and was glad when Greece sat beside him, never letting go of his hand.

"When I was still under Denmark's rule...I had something similar happen." Sweden began slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I had...someone...threaten my body, constantly. It wasn't his fault, I knew that, he couldn't help what he did. I knew he didn't want to, and that was why I always got away."

Sweden's hand slightly hurt from how tight Greece was holding it, but he didn't mind. It comforted him, knowing that Greece cared so much. He saw Russia sit by his feet and looked at the beige haired nation gently. A quick look showed him that Germany was leaning tensely against the wall close by, his face like stone but his eyes simmering with anger.

"It wasn't that bad-" Sweden tried to play it down but Norway cut in immediately.

"Yes it was." Norway said, "I remember how it was. You were the Lion of Northern Europe, strong, fearless to others, but at night you would hide in my room for an actual nights rest, to get away...to feel safe." Norway held nothing back as he laid down the facts he remembered so clearly.

"So don't say 'It wasn't that bad.'"

Sweden looked away, slightly ashamed. Ashamed of how he acted in the past and ashamed that Norway had to say it so bluntly for him. He felt pathetic. A hand on his shoulder had him looking back at Norway again. Norway stared at him, sadness in his eyes. Sweden sighed and shook his head before gently touching the hand on his shoulder. He knew Norway meant no actual harm, he was just irritated by the situation.

"Well, tonight...China wants my body." Sweden said

"You're not going, right?" Greece asked immediately, worried that Sweden might go anyway.

"No," Sweden shook his head then looked at Greece lovingly, "I wouldn't do that to you. Everything I am is yours now."

Greece smiled and cupped Sweden's cheek with his free hand. He leaned forward and kissed Sweden, not caring that the others were watching. When he pulled back, he said, "I feel the same way..." then teased by adding, "my lovely wife."

Sweden blushed and shyly looked away. Russia's sudden squeal had Sweden looking at the nation in surprise, then almost laughing as Russia said, "He proposed?!"

"Yes, he did." Sweden said fondly. Then, he felt Norway's hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked at his old friend.

Norway stared at him with an expression that even Sweden couldn't place before saying, "So, you really are getting married to this nation...? Are you happy?"

Sweden stared right back at Norway. After a few moments, he let himself smile. An happy smile that Greece told him made him look beautiful.

"Yes, I really am."

Norway's breath caught in his throat and it felt like his throat closed up. He struggled to not let his hand reach and feel those smiling lips. Norway hadn't felt so choked up since that one night with Sweden. The one night he'd never forget...but, now he knew for sure, that he'd never get a night like that again. He gave a slow nod and said,

"Alright...that's what's important." Norway then looked at Greece and glared at him, saying, "If you hurt him, you will not be safe from me." before turning to leave. He couldn't stay any longer.

Sweden stared at the door then looked at his second family. He tilted his head at Russia's giddy grin and released a rush of air as Russia suddenly lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

"You're getting married! I'm so happy for you!" Russia squealed then looked at Sweden, saying, "I'm invited to the wedding, right?!"

Sweden couldn't help but to smile again, his lips forming a loving and fond smile for Russia. He gently pet Russia's head, saying, "Of course you are. Couldn't have one without you."

Russia smiled widely, slightly nuzzling Sweden's hand, loving the feeling. He gave a happy sound and hugged Sweden's waist tightly again, nuzzling Sweden's stomach.

After a few more minutes, Germany got them all to get up and get ready for the night. Sweden took a bath with Russia again, just like that first night and borrowed clothing once again. Before they went to sleep, Germany pulled Sweden to the side to talk.

"Do you know what you're going to do tomorrow?" Germany asked, his voice stern but worried underneath it.

"...No." Sweden looked away, "but...it doesn't matter. I will deal with it. I won't let China turn his attention onto Russia again."

"That's not what I mean!" Germany in a slightly harsh whisper. He grabbed Sweden's shoulder and said, "Russia doesn't need the protection anymore. Even if you're being to blind to see it, China is completely focused on you, and you _will_ get hurt if you don't prepare yourself!"

Sweden froze, staring at Germany in shock and uncertainty. He opened his mouth to apologize but stopped as Germany sighed. Germany ran a hand over his face before saying,

"I'm sorry...I got carried away..." Germany looked away for a moment before looking back straight into Sweden's eyes. He squeezed Sweden's arm and said, "I just don't want anything to happen to you, none of us do."

Sweden let out a soft breath and nodded. He covered Germany's hand and squeezed it as well, looking at the blond nation gently, "Thank you." he said, "I will take care of myself, don't worry."

Germany gave a slightly hesitant nod and moved away, "Alright. Just...be careful."

Sweden nodded with a slightly shy little smile that had Germany smiling right back at him. He blushed as he was suddenly pulled into a firm hug. It was surprisingly warm and felt safe, to the point that Sweden wanted to close his eyes and just feel it. The hug ended and Germany pulled him to the bed for them all to sleep.

Just like last time, both Russia and Sweden were in the middle, spooned by their lovers. Russia cuddled hard against Germany, still feeling happy at the new that Sweden was getting married, it had successfully pushed Sweden's enraging story from his mind.

Sweden blushed as Greece didn't let air between their bodies, but he enjoyed it at the same time. He placed his hands on Greece's arms where they wrapped around his body and whispered a soft good night to his family. The sentiment was echoed and the night finally came to an end as they fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

China stared at his bedroom wall, his eyes dark and shadowed. It was quiet in the room, the only sound being China's ragged breathing. He sat cross legged on the bed, his elbows rested on his knees and his fingers steepled together under his chin. His knuckles were pure white from the pressure and his joints seemed to creak with each twitch.

Suddenly, the alarm clock on his bedside table blared. The sound stopped abruptly and was replaced by a crashing sound as the clock smashed against the wall. Slowly, China resumed his previous position, the muscle in his jaw slightly bulging as he grit his teeth to the point of almost cracking. He stayed like that for a few minutes more before standing up, his bowed back slowly straightening up completely. He made his way out of his room and to the confrence room, his blood simmering in his veins.

He would make sure that he would get to have a little...chat, with Sweden, before the meeting started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden woke from a warm sleep to see no one in front of him. Though still sleepy, his brain told him that Russia and Germany probably went to get breakfast like last time. He yawned and pressed closer to the warmth behind him, feeling a sort of giddiness rise within him as he smelt Greece's natural scent encase him. The body behind him shifted and Sweden could hear Greece's voice in his ear,

"Morning love..." Greece mumbled lazily, his lips touching Sweden's ear as he spoke.

A sharp shiver ran up Sweden's spine and he almost giggled - _giggled_ -. He blushed and slowly turned to face the tan nation. As soon as he settled, his vision cleared as Greece placed his glasses on him.

"Good morning." Sweden whispered almost shyly.

"This is a sight I'd love to get used to..." Greece hummed with a lazy smile, pulling Sweden closer to him, practically locking Sweden within his arms "I don't want to get up."

"I feel the same." Sweden said, his cheeks turning pink. He smiled at Greece, his heart thumping in his chest as Greece returned the smile with a slightly dorky, dazed grin. At that, Sweden did giggle.

Greece preened at the sound then suddenly pulled Sweden on top of him, his arms still locked around Sweden's waist. He grinned and kissed Sweden deeply, barely whispering, "You're so cute." before eagerly continuing the kiss.

Sweden felt his toes curl at the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around Greece's neck. He could feel Greece's hardness pressing against his stomach and that made a now familiar heat pool in his stomach. He murmured Greece's name breathlessly then gasped as he suddenly found himself on his back. Sweden looked up and whimpered at the want in Greece's darkened gaze.

"How do you do this to me so easily?" Greece's voice was husky as he leaned down to drag his lips over Sweden's hot cheek.

"You can make me this...painfully hard from just a kiss..." Greece continued, briefly licking Sweden's lips. The sweet taste made him groan and he stopped talking so he could press his tongue inside Sweden's mouth to get more of it.

"Now I can't remember what I was talking about." Greece said against Sweden's lips then grinned as he noticed how red Sweden's face was, "Too cute..."

"B-be quiet!" Sweden said, slightly wiggling. Greece's words had made his body feel so hot and now he was slightly aching inside, "How can you say such things?!"

"Say what things?" Greece said, slowly kissing down Sweden's neck then nipping and licking a trail back up.

"A-ah..." Sweden moaned breathlessly, his skin prickling in delight at what Greece was doing to his neck

"W-wait, G-Greece..." Sweden whimpered, his hands scratching at Greece's back though he was trying to get him to stop.

"Hm?" Was all Greece said as he tasted the revealed skin of Sweden's shoulder, mentally thanking Russia's liking for this type of sleepwear.

"Go to...got to stop..." Sweden shivered hard as he felt Greece's hands trail the length of his thighs, then quickly said, "N-not our room! They'll come back!"

Greece made a little disgruntled noise then sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Sweden's skin. He gave Sweden a put out look and collapsed on top of him, "You know what this means, right?"

Sweden released a rush of air when Greece just collapsed on top of him then gave a little smile, finding Greece's expression kind of cute. He tilted his head, saying, "No, what?"

" _You_ have to sleep with me in my room... _soon_. So I can do this in the morning with no interruptions...or at night, I'm not picky." Greece grinned as he watched Sweden immediately blush at his words.

"Y-You-!" Sweden began but the door suddenly opened and they could hear Russia.

"We're back!" Russia chirped as he rushed into the bedroom, Germany following close behind.

"With food." Germany added, raising one of the bags he was carrying. He set them down on the table in his room then looked at the two nations on the bed with a raise eyebrow, "You are eating, right?" his tone dared them to disagree.

Sweden smiled shyly and nodded, slowly getting out from under Greece. Greece just stayed on the bed, slightly pouting.

"I got your clothes Sweden!" Russia held up some clothes to Sweden, almost hopping in place. His lips stretched into a wide happy smile that got even bigger when Sweden smiled back.

"Thank you, min raring." Sweden gently pet Russia's hair before taking the clothing and going to the bathroom to change. When he came out, the food was spread out on the table and Greece had changed and was sitting down in a chair. Sweden was pulled straight in Greece's lap when he walked by, making his release a small squeak that had him blushing in embarrassment.

Greece chuckled and nuzzled Sweden's neck, murmuring, "Cute..."

Russia giggled at the sight of Greece and smiled widely and hugged Germany tightly, feeling so happy that his little family was together. He made a little sound as Germany hugged him back and nuzzled against him. Russia sighed in content as he felt a kiss being pressed against his head.

Finally, they all began to eat, keeping the conversation pleasant until they were done. It was only when they were done eating that Germany brought up the meeting.

"What's the plan? Do you want one of us to walk with you?" Germany asked Sweden who shook his head,

"That's not safe. China still doesn't know how close we all are. All he knows is Greece feels something towards me." Sweden said then added, "I'll go by myself, after all of you. It'll be safer that way."

"I don't really like this plan..." Russia said, his expression turning sad, "What if something happens?"

"There will be other nations around, Russia. I'll be safe." Sweden smiled slowly, still a little hesitant to show such an expression. He felt better when Russia smiled back.

Greece tightened his hold around Sweden, pulling his closer though the Nordic nation was still sitting in his lap. He frowned, wishing he could do something more. If only he knew what to do, to make this better, to keep Sweden safe...but he didn't, and that hurt him more than anything.

With nothing more to do, they agreed and one by one, slowly left Germany's room. Sweden had said that he'd wait five minutes before leaving, just to make sure that it didn't look like he had stayed with them. Greece lingered behind and looked at Sweden, a slightly tortured expression on his face.

"Please, be safe." Greece said, lifting his hand to caress Sweden's cheek. He pulled Sweden to him and gave him one last kiss before leaving, praying to his gods that Sweden wouldn't get hurt.

Sweden exhaled slowly after they all left and counted down the seconds until five minutes passed. With another deep breath, he stood and left the room as well.

It didn't take long at all before he reached the meeting room and saw China.

Sweden froze as he saw China leaning against the wall, right next to the door. He looked relaxed, but Sweden could see how tense he really was. It was screaming at him, China's lips were stretched into a smile but there were no crinkles by his eyes. Even his hands looked tense, the tendons visible and strained.

Sweden didn't want to walk any closer.

Suddenly, those dark eyes focused on him and Sweden felt his heart stop for just a moment. If China had been tense before, now it seemed like he was stone, a cold marble statue of an illusioned demon.

"Sweden!" China's voice sounded so falsely cheerful in Sweden's ears, but he was holding his hand out and Sweden knew he had to go to him.

Sweden didn't say hello, to afraid that his voice would crack if he tried. Instead, he walked over as calmly as he could and offered his hand. His heart tightened in his chest as China grabbed his wrist instead and knew that this was going to be worse than he thought.

China gripped Sweden's wrist hard, pulling the nation to him immediately. He his free hand on Sweden's hip as he glared at him with a smile.

"How nice of you to finally show up!" China said, voice happy but his grip on Sweden showed that he was anything but.

"I-..." Sweden tried but he couldn't speak, didn't know what to say that could make China calm down. Then, he suddenly found himself turned, his back pressing against the wall as China seemed to loom over him.

"Where did you stay, hm?" China said with a false smile, his eyes burning like hell's fire, "and don't say your room...I looked there."

Sweden swallowed hard, instincts telling him to run as fast as he could. It was like he could actually see the fury flowing from China like smoke.

"I...apologize..." Sweden said, his voice almost failing him unlike his expression -which was blank like normal-.

"I didn't ask for an apology." China's voice was abrupt as he stepped even closer, his hand tightening on Sweden's wrist.

Sweden held back a wince. It felt like his bones were trying to grind together from how tight that grip was. He breathed steadily, easily forcing his mind off the pain. He opened his mouth, not actually knowing what to say when another voice entered the conversation.

"Hey! What'cha guys doing? The meeting's about to start!" America said with his normal grin, "Come on!"

Sweden looked at the blond nation and almost released a breath of relief. He felt China let go of him and glanced back at the dark haired nation.

"Oh? Yes, sorry, aru! I didn't even realize!" China smiled, almost closing his eyes. He looked at Sweden and his smile seemed to freeze,

"Let's go then." He said, a hint of a command under his pleasant tone before he walked into the room.

Sweden nodded, biting his lip hard, and moved to follow. A hand on his shoulder suddenly stopped him and he looked at America in surprise.

"...You okay?" America asked quietly, looking straight at Sweden then glancing to where China had left before looking at Sweden again.

Sweden looked down immediately, feeling something rise in his throat. He swallowed roughly again and turned his gaze past America, not being able to look at the nation as he nodded. He couldn't bring himself to say that he was okay, to sure that his voice would fail him this time.

America frowned lightly, his hand tightening on Sweden's shoulder gently, "Hey, why don't you sit next to me? Their aren't a lot of open seats left after all." He turned his frown into a grin. He didn't know exactly what he saw, but whatever he did, it didn't settle well with him.

Sweden looked at America with wide eyes, surprised that the nation would even offer. He felt his lips twitch and try to form a smile but didn't allow himself. His little family was one thing, he knew they wouldn't be afraid.

"...Thank you, but I don't think that will be possible." Sweden said softly, a grateful look in his eyes.

"Why not?" America frowned, his uneasy feeling growing.

Sweden wanted to tell but didn't want to bring anyone else into this mess. He shook his head with a sad look in his eyes -not that he expected America to notice- and said, "The meeting is starting, correct? We should go in."

America bit the inside of his cheek hard as he watched Sweden walk into the room. Something really wasn't right here, but he didn't know what exactly. He couldn't make Sweden tell him though, and because of that, America just grinned his regular goofy grin and walked into the room as well.

Sweden reluctantly took a seat beside China, though he wanted to take one beside Denmark or even France. Under the table, his wrist was taken once again and squeeze to the point that he felt his bone grind together. His breath hitched with the pain but that was the only thing that gave it away. He steeled himself and slowly placed his other hand over China's, looking at the Asian nation calmly. China's eyes were practically black as he looked at Sweden with distrust.

Sweden ducked his head close to China and whispered, "I'm sorry, I was with Norway last night." it was true, he was with Norway, just not the entire night, "I know I was supposed to go to you, but...I think it should be special. Us... _together_...for the first time."

Sweden took a slow breath, slightly not believing that he was doing this. He pushed back the horrid feeling of guilt that already threatened to rise and slowly stroked China's hand until his fingers were brushing against the pulse in China's wrist. He looked down as if shy and said,

"Would you entertain the thought? I...I would love it if..." Sweden looked back up and into China's slightly interested eyes, "We could have a date? Then afterwards...I would be, whatever you want."

Sweden started leaning in, his cheeks turning red from what he was about to say. He let his lips brush China's ear as he said, "I would do, whatever you want. I'd...beg for it."

He was horrible. He felt like scum. How could he do this? To Greece...to China... Sweden felt sick. Completely disgusted with himself. He had sworn to never do this again, but here he was, going back on his word to himself. The nauseous feeling only grew as China's hand slowly loosened around his wrist and traveled to intertwine their fingers instead.

"Alright... I accept your apology then. After the meeting, we can have your date." China said as he slowly turned his head, until his lips were brushing against Sweden's, "Then after that, we will be _together_."

"Just, please be gentle with me." Sweden whispered, knowing that his lips were still touching China's, "You will be my first." Sweden lied.


	21. Chapter 21

The meeting was over to soon.

Sweden got up but didn't remove his hand from China's. He was trying to think of how to make a date continue for hours. He would need those hours to find a way out of tonight again. This wasn't like the past, where he could hide and his attacker didn't actually want to take him by force. He knew China would force him if need be, because he wasn't in his right mind.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" China asked, breaking Sweden out of his thoughts.

Sweden looked at China. He scooted closer to him as they walked, slowly linking their arms as he felt like China still had some anger in him. He bit his lip and shook his head, then said, "Maybe food? Then dancing?"

Sweden didn't dance in front of anyone- -too nervous, too shy-, but for this, he would.

China chuckled and lifted Sweden's hand to his lips. He kissed the back of Sweden's hand, some more of his anger fading, but still not all of it.

"Sounds good. I'll take you to a nice place." China said, "We'll go now."

"Okay." Sweden said and pressed a kiss to China's cheek as soon as they were out of everyone's view, or at least, out of the view of the important people.

China grinned and walked with Sweden. They made their way out of the hotel and slowly through the streets. Almost as if they really were dating. China led Sweden to a fancy yet casual restaurant, fancy food, yet casual dress.

China and Sweden were taken to a booth and after a while, they ordered their food then waited.

"You know, that was a nice show you gave me at the meeting..." China said as he grinned.

"Oh?" Sweden questioned back, leaning towards China. He slightly held his breath as China leaned towards him as well but said, "You enjoyed it then?"

"Yes..." China reached out and cupped Sweden's jaw, saying, "...you're sensual when you want to be. It's hard to believe that no one has tried to claim you before."

"They've tried." Sweden said, watching how China's eyes suddenly went dark, "but I don't let just anyone that close to me."

China suddenly grinned again and began pulling Sweden closer to him but suddenly stopped and let go as their server came with food. The conversation stopped as they ate but China never took his eyes off Sweden.

It was a little while later that they finished eating and China payed for the food. Acting like a gentleman, China helped Sweden out of the booth and held his hand as they walked.

Sweden felt himself begin to blush from the action. Things like this always made him flustered because he never expected it. He glanced at China and wondered what the nation was thinking now... Was it good, bad?

China glanced at Sweden and grinned when he caught the stare. It was cute, how Sweden quickly looked away. There were so many contradictions with Sweden. The blonde could be really cute then incredibly sexy, only to turn frustratingly cute again.

Still, it made China chuckle.

Suddenly, China noticed that they were coming towards a park. He made them stop to walk in the park, knowing that they had a lot of time until getting to a club to fulfill Sweden's wish of dancing. Without a thought, China bought some bread to feed the ducks with.

They sat at a bench and split the bread, crumbling it and tossing it into the pond. Sweden bit his lip against a smile as he watched the ducks guzzle the bread crumbs. He found them adorable, especially a little one that kept doing little flips on accident as it tried to eat. Sweden covered his mouth, quieting a little giggle as the duck hopped onto land then tripped. Without realizing it, Sweden leaned against China's shoulder, resting as he tossed more crumbs.

China stopped feeding the ducks as soon as he felt the pressure against his arm. He looked at Sweden out of the corner of his eye and watched him. His chest felt warm and his heart actually skipped at the gentle look in Sweden's eyes. He felt an ache in his arms, the want to wrap his arms around the Nordic nation and hold him close.

Sweden bit his lip again, laughter in his eyes as the duck tried to eat another crumb but kept dropping it. He made a little confused noise as he felt fingers under his chin, slowly moving his head until he was looking at China.

"...You're beautiful." China said, his voice serious, to the point that it made Sweden immediately blush.

"W-What...?" Sweden blushed harder as the words repeated themselves in his head. Only Greece had called him...beautiful, "...Why,...what brought this on?" he whispered shyly.

"I don't know. You're the one who decided to be beautiful." China said, shifting his fingers to touch Sweden's lips. Suddenly, his mind twisted and he wanted to feel those lips, not against his own, but around him, giving him pleasure.

China grinned and leaned forward, licking those lips briefly.

"I'm so excited so tonight...I can hardly wait." China chuckled darkly, making Sweden shudder.

Sweden really didn't like the look in China's eyes. It made him second guess everything but he knew he really shouldn't be surprised. It still didn't help though. No matter how he played it, he was scared, deep in his heart, he knew if he couldn't get out of this...he was going to be hurt, badly. All he could do was continue though. The thought of protecting everyone clear in his mind.

Even protecting China.

Sweden leaned slightly towards China as well, eye's halfway lidded as he whispered, "Dancing first, then tonight, we can play."

He lifted his own hand and gently trailed a gloved finger down China's temple to the corner of his lips before pulling it and himself away. He stood from the bench then looked back at China, his hand propped on his hip as he said, "I _really_ like dancing."

"Hmhm..." China chuckled and stood as well, letting his eyes roam Sweden's hidden body at the same time, "Of course, let's go... _dance_ then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norway bit the inside of his cheek harshly, still remembering the scene he had seen in the meeting. Was Sweden really doing this? He didn't like this, and he knew Sweden hated it too. The fact he had to do...that again...

Norway clenched his fist and slammed his hand down on his bedroom table.

"Dammit!" Norway glared at the wall, his chest hurting and his arms twitching. He scowled as he suddenly heard a knock on his door then sighed, letting his expression go blank again. He stood and walked over then opened the door, raising an eyebrow at who he saw.

"Norway, do you know what Sweden is doing?" Greece asked, a reluctant look in his eyes. He hated that he didn't know, that he had to come to someone else to find out what was going through his fiance's mind.

Norway stared at Greece for a while, also reluctant. He didn't want to share any more information that he already had with the nation. But, Norway sighed and stepped to the side, knowing that no matter what. He wouldn't let his petty want for rivalry get in the way of protecting Sweden.

"Sweden is lulling China into a sense that Sweden wants him. He's doing it to buy time." Norway said, leaning against the wall, his voice completely blank.

"How do you know?"

Norway glared at Greece and said, "I've seen him do it before."

"...So, he'll be safe?"

"Depends..."

Norways monotone was getting on Greece's already frayed nerves, but when the nation said 'Depends' in that practically nonchalant manner, his limited patience snapped, "How can you say that so blankly?! Don't you care?!"

Norway whipped around towards Greece, fury shinning in his gaze, "Don't you dare! I will not have some imbecilic nation coming into my room and accusing me of not caring about him! You, who didn't even know the first thing about what happened to him, while I had to watch it happen and agonize over the fact that I could do nothing!" Norway spit out, hands twitching as if he wanted to fight.

"You are nothing! And you should be nothing to Sverige as well! What the hell are you doing, coming to me with questions when you should be trying to help Sverige!? You're not worthy of his heart!" Norway shouted, his anger getting the best of him. Then, it all abruptly left him, making him feel exhausted. He walked to his table and sat down, rubbing his temples.

"...Just get out." He said, "Get out and never talk to me again..."

Greece stared at Norway, his mind abruptly connecting a few things, suddenly making it clear. He silently made his way to the door but looked back at Norway and said, "I might be unworthy, but that doesn't mean I'm giving him up." he watched Norway slowly turn his head and glare at him darkly, as if the moment he could, Norway would gladly send him to hell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The dance club was vibrating from the music. Sweden could feel it travel from his feet up to his fingers. He could hardly hear himself think let alone try to talk. It was perfect.

Sweden felt China suddenly grip his hand and lead him to a empty table. He sighed in relief then removed his coat, revealing a tight black turtle neck and his dark blue trousers. He folded his coat and put it on the seat before sitting down as well. Before he even realized that China had left, a drink was being placed down in front of him.

"I got you a drink, love." China said, his breath hot against Sweden's ear.

Sweden shivered hard, his ears sensitive as always. He tried to push back a blush but failed, still, he thanked China for the drink and grabbed it. He wasn't to big of a fan but he knew he could handle his alcohol very well. He drank the beverage and his eyes slightly widened at the amount of pure alcohol in it, but soon the liquid settled in his stomach and warmed him up quickly.

Time passed as China ordered more drinks for them. The alcohol loosening them at least slightly.

Sweden didn't know how much time passed before he stood from his chair, not wanting any more, and said, "I'm going to dance now"

He left to the center of the crowded dance floor quickly, feeling only slightly nervous, conflicted, and shy but he knew that this was a great way to make sure nothing happened. Sweden closed his eyes, imagining that no one was actually there. He slowly relaxed and let the vibration's from the music travel through his body. Then, he began to dance.

China leaned back in his seat as he watched Sweden go onto the floor through the throng of humans. He grinned, licking his lips, the sight of Sweden's slender body getting to him. It was amazing -and a shame- how much that long coat could hide. His eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity as he watched Sweden stop and just breathe. Then Sweden began dancing.

China stopped breathing.

He stared wide eyed at Sweden for a few moment's before narrowing his eyes in hunger. The image of Sweden's long body moving gracefully yet so sensually to the music burned itself into his mind. His chest rumbled at the sight and he felt himself become aroused.

He wanted to take Sweden and fuck him on that dance floor, among those people. He wanted to see that lovely body writhing under him, screaming in pleasure -or pain. It didn't matter to much to him-. Still, watching Sweden now, he _wanted_.

China suddenly noticed how others were watching Sweden. Both women and men. A growl ripped through his throat as he could see the want in their eyes, but they just couldn't go up to Sweden -with his intense expression and arousing movements-. China pushed himself away from the table and stalked towards Sweden, intent on making sure that everyone knew that Sweden was with him.

Sweden gasped as he suddenly felt hands grip his hips. He turned his head only to hear China whisper in his ear,

"They are watching you." China growled lowly.

Sweden immediately felt himself tense and was about to look around, until he suddenly felt China bite his ear. He accidentally moaned, the action coming to fast for him to hide his reaction. His face immediately caught fire as China chuckled.

China moved Sweden's hips against his own and groaned as he felt the pressure against his hidden hardness.

"I'm going to show them who you really belong to." China said roughly before turning Sweden around.

Without any hesitation, he captured Sweden's lips and shoved his tongue into the nation's mouth. He made Sweden curve against him but also moved them so they would be dancing together. Their movement's made him throb and China reached and grabbed Sweden's backside, squeezing it as he made the blonde nation grind against him.

Sweden gasped against China's mouth, grabbing onto the dark haired nation immediately. He felt the physical want like liquid fire in his veins and kissed China back, submitting to China's ministrations. The dark atmosphere and heady feelings getting to him.

He could easily imagine it was Greece instead.

But the groan against his lips quickly brought him back.

Sweden yanked his mouth away, breathing hard. He looked at China and felt his breath catch at the dark look in the nation's eyes.

"We're leaving, _now_." China said, grabbing Sweden's hand and practically dragging him from the floor. He barely allowed Sweden to grab his coat before leaving the club, the need to have Sweden burning hotly through his veins.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

China opened his hotel door, yanking Sweden inside, then locked it behind them. His eyes danced wickedly as he slammed Sweden against the wall and captured his mouth. His hand's ripped the long blue coat off Sweden's body and tossed it to the floor quickly.

"C-Chi-" Sweden gasped, slightly struggling. Dammit, he thought he had more time! He's eyes darted around, trying to find something to use to get away but he was suddenly being yanked again. His breath caught in his throat as he was suddenly on his back, staring up at the Asian nation.

"Time to play..." China grinned.

Sweden bit back a yelp as his shirt was suddenly torn straight down the middle. He couldn't stop himself from blushing or that his blush was quickly traveling down his neck and spreading across his shoulders as well.

"So pretty..." China murmured before gripping Sweden's hair and making him tilt his head so China could lean down and lick where the blush spread, letting him taste the heat under Sweden's skin.

Sweden shivered at the warm wetness lapping at his neck and wiggled. He continued to look for anything to help him but still continued to fail. There was nothing to use. A feeling of dread grasped his heart then he actually yelped painfully as he felt teeth break his skin. He felt his eyes prick with tears but quickly shoved down that feeling.

China felt something akin to electricity suddenly jolt his mind at the sound. His hands twitched, almost yanking Sweden's hair where his left hand resided. He breathed hard for a moment, slowly pulling his mouth away from Sweden's clavicle.

China stared at Sweden and suddenly, he wanted to just hold the nation instead of continue. Why though? Just in the club -and even this morning-, he had wanted to take Sweden hard. He wanted to claim Sweden in a way the nation would never forget, whither that was good or bad...but now... The thought of hurting Sweden -even biting him hard enough to bleed again- or anything like that was starting to make him feel slightly sick.

China suddenly felt cold and clammy. He swallowed roughly and stared into Sweden's pretty colored eyes.

"You know what?" China whispered, his movements slow and gentle as he slowly began stroking Sweden's cheek, "We don't have to continue if you don't want. We could cuddle instead?"

China really just wanted to hold Sweden. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know exactly for what. His mind felt foggy as if he was slowly getting over being sick without realizing that he had been sick in the first place.

Sweden's breath stopped as China smiled gently at him. He swallowed hard, a sob wanting to escape his lips as he nodded, "I'd like that." he said, hoping that this wasn't a trick.

"Okay, aru." China kept smiling and slowly moved so he was laying beside Sweden. He gently pulled the blonde nation towards him so he could sleep with Sweden's body pressed against his side. He enjoyed the feeling of Sweden's head resting on his chest. Strange, his mind felt slightly clearer now.


	22. Chapter 22

Sweden woke first in the morning. He shifted slightly as he felt completely warm, wrapped in someone's arms. His first thought was of Greece, but then he remembered last night. Sweden slowly moved and grabbed his glasses. One look told him that his memories weren't wrong, he was encircled within China's arms.

He held back a sigh of relief though, he was glad that China hadn't gone far with him, though his shirt was now ruined.

Oh well, he could easily sew it back together later.

Sweden slowly removed himself from China's arms and grabbed his coat. He put it on, closing it so his torn shirt wouldn't be shown, and slipped his shoes on as well. He glanced at China's sleeping face for a moment and almost smiled.

China looked so different when he was sleeping.

Sweden sighed and just couldn't leave without saying anything. He looked around and found a pen and a piece of paper.

" _If you wake up_ " Sweden stopped then sighed again, " _before I come back, I've gone to get us breakfast. I'll be back as soon as I can._ "

Sweden stopped again before blushing and adding a little smiling face next to the words. He rushed out of the room, feeling slightly embarrassed by the little drawing. Still, he pushed it from his mind and headed towards the kitchens. He briefly yawned before grabbing some food to cook. The motions comforting him as he liked cooking for people.

He heard the kitchen doors open but didn't turn. He focused on the egg's, not wanting to burn them. Arms wrapped around him just as he turned off the stove, causing him to gasp. He glanced down at the arms around his middle and felt his heart skip at the tan color. He quickly turned and hugged Greece back, whispering his name.

Greece held Sweden tighter and buried his face into Sweden's neck, mumbling Sweden's name against his pale skin. He inhaled deeply, greedily taking in Sweden's scent then pressing little desperate kisses everywhere he could, leading up until he kissed Sweden's lips.

"Sweden..." Greece mumbled before kissing the blonde nation again, his body and heart craving to get even closer to him, "You're okay, right? Nothing happened? Please say nothing happened..."

Sweden kissed Greece this time, wanting to get rid of that little desperate quality to Greece's voice. He cradled Greece's face and said, "It's okay, I'm fine. Nothing happened, I promise."

Greece picked Sweden up and kissed him again as he moved and set Sweden on the counter. He touched Sweden everywhere he could, like he couldn't believe the nation until he could feel that Sweden was unharmed. He kissed Sweden's lips, neck, cheeks -everywhere he could reach- as he whispered, "Thank god! I was so worried, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get the image out of my head. I tried to find you, but I couldn't see you anywhere, and I knew you were in _his_ room. I-"

"Hey, hey..." Sweden interrupted Greece, cupping his face again. He smiled shyly and said, "Don't worry. I swear, nothing happened. In fact, I think that things are finally looking up."

"...Really?" Greece said, lifting one hand to touch Sweden's hand on his face, "If that's true then...will you marry me today?"

Sweden's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks burned. He stared at Greece, the question clear in his eyes, 'Why?'

"I want to be bound to you, and I want to be able to say that I have the wife that is my dreams come true." Greece said, gazing at Sweden with a lidded gaze. In the back of his mind, he knew there was another reason to want to get married now. If they were married, he could officially keep Sweden for himself. China would be waging a war if he touched Sweden while Sweden was his wife...and that was a war he definitely wouldn't mind fighting.

Sweden felt his heart and body grow hot at the admission. He couldn't help but to giggle as his heart filled with so much emotion. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Greece's shoulders, hugging him tightly as he nuzzled Greece's neck,

"Yes." Sweden whispered, "I will! I'll marry you today!"

"Yes!" Greece laughed, picking Sweden up and spinning him around. He grinned, feeling just as happy as he had when Sweden first said yes to marrying him.

Sweden squeaked as he was spun around but began giggling again, his cheek heating up further at the sounds escaping him. He kissed Greece's lips, making the tan nation stop and put all his attention to kissing him back. Sweden moaned softly as Greece's hands were on his backside. He ran his fingers through Greece's thick brown hair, slightly tugging it and taking pleasure in the little growls it caused Greece to make.

"Today, after the meeting, we will get married." Greece said, "I'll skip today's meeting to get it ready."

"Okay..." Sweden said, a little breathless.

"Be safe, I couldn't stand it if something happened." Greece nuzzled Sweden's nose, making Sweden smile so cutely.

"Don't worry, but, what should I wear?" Sweden tilted his head, slightly biting his lip.

Greece quickly kissed Sweden again, biting his lip for him. He chuckled at Sweden's little whimper and said, "I'll take care of it. I'll get you a dress to wear..."

"G-Greece!" Sweden blushed hotly, "Y-You're joking...right?"

"Maybe..." Greece chuckled again then set Sweden down, pressing a kiss to those addictive lips once more, "I'll be going now, wait for me after the meeting."

"Of course." Sweden said just before Greece ran from the room, reminding Sweden of a child on Christmas morning. He giggled again and got back to cooking, his heart happy and light in his chest.

Soon, he finished making a complete breakfast for him and China.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden opened the door to China's room and came in quietly. He looked to the bed and saw that China was still sleeping. The nation slept on his side, one hand under the pillow and his other arm stretched out as if reaching to hold someone. A little smile crossed Sweden's lips as he was quickly reminded of Sealand, who slept the same way.

Sweden set the tray filled with food onto the bedside table and sat on the bed, feeling a little sad. He wanted to see his 'son' again, but Sealand was still away, somewhere in the ocean. He reached out and brushed China's bangs back. Then, without a thought, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to China's cheek and whispered,

"Wake up now, the sun is shining..." it was how he woke Sealand up as well, except, he called Sealand 'sweetie'.

China mumbled sleepily and opened his eyes, slightly squinting at the sunlight. He looked disgruntled but then smiled as he noticed Sweden. He turned onto his back and said, "Morning love...", his voice thick from his sleep.

"I brought you breakfast." Sweden said, reaching over and bringing the tray of food to China. His heart automatically skipped at being called 'love'. For a moment, he felt guilty, but he quickly reminded himself that China didn't actually love him. China would be back to normal and probably just hate him when he got his mind back...

"Smells good." China said, shifting until he was sitting up. He ripped off some of the omelet and took a bite. He blinked, surprised at the taste and how fluffy it was, "Taste's really good!"

Sweden blushed and felt like he could smile. He really, really liked it when others enjoyed the food he cooked.

"Well, enjoy, I'll get some clothes for you to wear." Sweden said, getting up. He felt a little curious at China's amused chuckle but didn't ask. He went to the closet and took out some clothing for China to wear to the meeting, then he laid it on the foot of the bed. He looked at China and reflexively tilted his head at the nation's amused grin and stare. He subtly shook his head and instead, said,

"I'm going to head back to my room so I can change, I'll meet you at the meeting, alright?"

"Alright, I'll see you there then." China said, smiling.

Sweden blinked but then nodded. He left the room, trying to not give any thought to how odd China was acting. At least China wasn't being scary.

The Nordic nation quickly got to his room and changed, glad to be wearing a shirt that wasn't ruined. He briefly wondered if he had enough time to fix his ruined one but knew he risked being a little late if he did. So he decided to do it that night instead.

Sweden set his torn shirt on his bed for later then made his way to the meeting room. He stepped into the room and tilted his head as he immediately saw Germany, but no Russia. Then, Germany looked straight at him and gave him a smile and motioned for Sweden to come over.

Sweden went to Germany's side, feeling happy when Germany actually stood to greet him. He held back a noise of surprise when he was suddenly pulled into a firm hug. He blushed but felt his lips twitch to form a hidden smile and quickly hugged Germany back, so happy that he could be affectionate with the man.

When they pulled away and sat, Sweden angled his body to look at Germany.

"Where is Russia?" Sweden asked, his head slightly tilting in question.

"Secret." Germany said, lips forming a slight grin as he looked at Sweden. He slightly chuckled and said, "First thing first, congratulations. Greece came by earlier and told us about the you-know-what."

Sweden blushed at the subtle wink Germany gave him. He looked down and smiled shyly, whispering "Thank you."

Germany reached over and ruffled Sweden's hair in his own affectionate manner and said, "Of course, I'm sure you're more excited than I am for this occasion."

Sweden blushed harder but his smile grew and he couldn't help but to giggle quietly. He kept his head down to hide his expression. His heart was beating fast in excitement. He felt slightly sad when Germany removed his hand from his head but nodded anyway. Sweden leaned back in his seat then subtly frowned as he glanced around. America started the meeting, yet Sweden didn't see China anywhere...

_'Where is China...?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

China gasped for air as he lay on his bedroom floor. His head hurt so bad. Something was changing, unlocking. He grunted as his body spasm-ed, and shakily turned onto his side as if that could help. Everything suddenly seemed to clear yet not clear enough, and he was remembering.

Oh god, what had he been doing.

China covered his mouth, dry-heaving as he could clearly remember what he did to Russia...to _Sweden_. As if a switch was finally being turned on, he knew exactly what he did, what he was trying to do. He felt sick, knowing that he had wanted to violate them. It was even worse when he thought of Sweden.

China finally recognized the looks in his memories. Sweden had been terrified, completely and utterly scared, even in the beginning.

"Oh god...oh god..." China dry-heaved again, his body shuddering in sickness.

He shakily pushed himself up, his mind telling him that he had to find Sweden, needed to tell him how sorry he was. The memories of how sweet and kind Sweden was, even as China took advantage of him, just made his chest hurt and guilt consume him. China grunted as his legs tried to fail him and he fell against the wall. Then, his legs did fail him and China was barely able to soften his fall before everything suddenly went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The meeting ended and Germany stood from his chair and offered his hand to Sweden. He held back a chuckle as he could see the confusion in Sweden's eyes, even as the other nation still took his hand. He pulled Sweden from his seat then trapped Sweden's arm under his own.

"Now, I'm going to kidnap you." Germany said, eye's bright with amusement.

"Huh?" Sweden looked up at Germany, his own eyes just broadcasting his confusion. He slightly blushed as he heard Germany chuckle at him.

"It's my assignment, besides protecting you. I'm taking you to my room where your outfit will be." Germany patted Sweden's hand which he was still holding and quickly began walking from the conference room.

"O-oh, okay." Sweden shyly said, feeling a little nervous but at the same time happy.

He walked down the halls with Germany, feeling slightly silly but in a good way. When they reached Germany's room, Sweden covered his mouth to hold back another laugh as the nation opened the door and theatrically bowed to show him in. Sweden smiled widely behind his hand, shoulders slightly shaking. He quickly walked in before Germany could do anything to make his quiet giggles escape.

Then, Sweden saw what he was to wear for the wedding. He felt his heart skip and his cheeks grow warm.

"Like it?" Germany asked as he placed his hand on Sweden's opposite shoulder.

Sweden nodded quickly, feeling excited and so happy. He bit his lip and suddenly turned and hugged Germany tightly, whispering, "Thank you!"

Germany chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sweden as well. He smiled and gave Sweden a squeeze before saying, "Alright, why don't you put it on?"

"Okay!" Sweden smiled and pulled away to change.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Greece breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down as he finished getting ready. He slicked his hair back, carding his fingers through it nervously.

"Greece?" Russia's voice came as the nation opened the door.

Greece turned and gave Russia a half smile in question, saying, "Yeah?"

"You nervous?" Russia asked as he walked into the room.

"...Yeah." Greece chuckled before looking at himself in the mirror and 'fixing' the tux he was wearing, "I'm excited but nervous at the same time. Honestly, I can't wait until this is over and I can say that Sweden is my..."

"Wife?" Russia smiled, standing next to Greece. Even he was in a tux, a light gray one, but it was still a tux.

"That too." Greece laughed, "My wife and my everything."

Greece took another deep breath and nervously ran his fingers through his hair once more. He gave Russia another half smile in the mirror and said, "I think I'm more nervous at the thought of Sweden not showing up or just saying no when we get to the 'I do'."

"Oh! Don't worry!" Russia smiled widely and even he honestly didn't know if it was him or the cracked part of him speaking as he said, "If Sweden doesn't say I do, I will lock him in your room so he can never escape from any of us."

Russia kept smiling and Greece just laughed again, taking Russia's words as a joke.

"For some reason, I don't think Sweden would be to happy with that arrangement." Greece said with a relaxed smile then he pat Russia's shoulder and said, "We better get to the main room. They should be here any moment."

"DA!" Russia chirped and quickly ran out of the room. He went to his assigned spot and smiled at the man who would 'marry' the two nations together.

Greece chuckled again and walked after Russia. He took his own spot and tried to calm down his heart as they waited. It felt like forever yet like no time had passed at all before the doors were suddenly opening.

And there he was.

Greece's breath caught as Sweden walked into the room. He was wearing a white tux with a few alterations. The outfit was tight on him, showing off his slender yet fit body, and the jacket was long in the back, going into a pretty lace design. The same design was on the bottom of his pants and on his entire button up shirt.

He was absolutely stunning yet all Greece wanted to do was yank off the veil covering Sweden's face and kiss him.

Sweden kept his head up and walked straight, heading towards his new partner. He clutched Germany's arm tightly, trying to calm the sudden -what felt like wasps- in his stomach. He breathed out shakily as he felt Germany squeeze his arm reassuringly before they both let go of each other. Germany stood at Greece's side as 'best man' -wearing a dark gray tux- while Russia stood by Sweden as 'maid of honor'. Sweden felt his heart skip as he stood next to Greece, then faced him as the ceremony started.

It seemed like only seconds passed before Sweden and Greece were saying 'I do'. Then, it really was only a few seconds before Greece dipped Sweden and kissed him as 'husband and wife'.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time in this chappy. You are warned.

Honestly, Sweden didn't remember how they all got back to the hotel. Well, they got back by taxi, but the trip went by so quickly as he and Greece were trying to figure out what to do.

In the end, Sweden knew, he couldn't keep being with China -even if it wasn't true on his part, though he did feel something for the nation- when he was married to Greece. So, Sweden was going to go to China today and tell him that he would be a friend, nothing more.

He only hoped it wouldn't hurt China...then again, why would it? Sweden still didn't actually think that China wanted him for anything but a bed mate. Only Greece ever wanted him as something more.

So when they got back to the hotel, Sweden whispered to Russia what he wanted to do and though Russia was reluctant, Russia whispered back that he would distract Germany and Greece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay you two!" Russia said, holding up his promise to Sweden, "You two are coming with me while Sve gets ready for tonight!"

"R-Russia!" Sweden squeaked, embarrassed that the one he viewed as another son was speaking of his wedding night so bluntly.

"Shush, you go and get pampered for a few hours. Afterwards, come to Greece's room, okay?" Russia smiled childishly, as if he wasn't helping Sweden to get away.

"O-Okay..." Sweden said and quickly began walking, his face red. He could hear Russia say to the others,

"And we are going to make Greece's room romantic for tonight!" Russia chirped, giggling happily.

Sweden walked faster and took a turn towards Germany's room, knowing that his coat was there. He wouldn't remove his wedding outfit yet -that right belonged to Greece- but he would cover it with his long coat for the talk he would have with China.

After he got his coat -which he breathed a sigh of content when he finally got to put it back on-, he made his way to China's room. He remembered how China hadn't been in the meeting earlier and suddenly felt his earlier worry. He stopped in front of China's door and debated knocking for a moment, but at the idea of China maybe being asleep, he decided to just open the door.

What he noticed as soon as he walked in made his heart grow cold.

"C-China!?" Sweden gasped, rushing towards the Asian nation's side. He quickly turned China onto his back and looked for any injuries that could have cause China to pass out on the floor. He made a little distressed noise when he couldn't find one and began to gently tap China's cheek.

"China..." He whispered, slightly pleading, "Wake up...please, be okay and wake up!"

His breath caught in his throat when China groaned, scrunching his face in slight pain. When China finally opened his eyes, Sweden sat back, closing his eyes for a moment and covered his mouth as he made a slight sob/laughing sound.

"Oh gods...don't do that to me!" Sweden said, feeling relief. He opened his eyes and looked at China, saying, "You scared me..."

Then, Sweden noticed that there was something odd about how China was staring at him. He bit his lip, suddenly feeling nervous until China said,

"You're concerned about me...you really are... _worried_ about me..." He whispered, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Of course I am...I've always been." Sweden said, not really knowing how else to answer China, besides the truth.

"After _everything_ I've _done_ to you...?" China continued to whisper, now shifting until he was on his knee's with Sweden, reaching towards him, "You are still willing to give me your worry...still willing to touch me?"

Sweden's eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed China's hand, leaning towards the nation, "You...are you better now?" Sweden asked, almost breathless with hope. He looked into China's eyes, trying to find the darkness that always lurked in that gaze, but it was gone, replaced with shame, surprise, and...hope.

"Y-Yes..." China said, turning his eyes towards their combined hands. He sighed in content at the feeling.

Sweden noticed China looked at their hands and suddenly felt shame. He quickly released China's hand, thinking that China wouldn't want any touch from him anymore, and said, "S-Sorry."

Sweden bit his lip and looked at China through his long lashes -to nervous to actually look at China-, saying, "I really am glad...that you're better."

"I'll...I'll leave you alone now..." Sweden whispered, standing to go. He knew that China wouldn't even want to be his friend now, so he knew he shouldn't even try to ask.

"No!" China said, shooting to his feet. He grabbed Sweden's wrist, "Please, I-...Stay..."

Sweden looked at China with wide eyes then felt himself unwillingly blush as China's hand traveled from his wrist to encircle his hand. He stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. His thought's were yelling at him but there was to much in his mind to choose a proper route.

"I know I've been...horrid and foul...forcing myself on you, but...if you could find it in yourself to forgive me..." China held Sweden's hand tighter and took a step towards the blonde nation, "I would...love it, if you could grant me a real chance with you."

"A re-..ch-" Sweden stumbled over the words, his cheeks heating up further even as it felt like something was gripping his heart.

"Y-you w-want..." Sweden began but just couldn't finish his sentence, so China finished it for him.

"I want to be with you, and prove that I am not what I had been for the past two weeks." China's ears burned red as he recalled certain moments of their time that didn't include pain, "You are...so sweet and kind...I want a chance to..." at that point, China stopped, the red color tinting his ears traveling to his cheeks.

"I...I..." Sweden felt the thing gripping his heart grow tighter and he felt horrible as he whispered, "...I can't..."

China froze, his skin suddenly going white, "I-...I understand." He said, voice choked as he let go of Sweden's hand, "You must feel disgusted with me. I have done so many... _disgusting_ things lately."

"No!" This time it was Sweden who protested. He briefly thought that it would have been better to just agree but he just couldn't let China think that way, "I understand that you weren't in control, and I tried to help you to the best of my ability. I am happy that you turned your attention onto me as now you can say you never tried to take anyone else. You can be free of guilt now."

"But I do feel guilt! I did all those things to you and I _know_ you were scared!" China almost shouted.

"It does not matter, no one would wage war over me. So there are no repercussions for you." Sweden smiled gently at China, not even realizing that his lips were forming the expression, "So now you can forget."

China went silent and for a moment, Sweden was worried that China wasn't even breathing. He bit his lip, subtly frowning until China exhaled almost harshly before saying, "How...can you think that?"then he shook his head and said, "I do not want to forget. I want to make it up to you, somehow, and...and..."

' _I want to replace the images of you, scared, with ones of you in pleasure._ '

"I-...I'm sorry." Sweden said, feeling guilty again, "Truthfully, I have someone that I like...that wants to be with me, even now...and I want to be with him." Sweden bit his lip hard, wishing that he could make everyone happy, "I...I would like to be your friend instead, if you would allow that."

"Would that be alright...?" Sweden asked, voice quiet and nervous.

China was silent for a few moments before a slightly strained -and strange- smile crossed his lips, "Yes...I would gratefully accept your friendship if you think me worthy."

Sweden couldn't help but to smile that time, and he knew he was smiling widely but for once, he couldn't stop himself and he didn't even cover it up, "Oh thank the gods. I'm so glad..." Sweden said, his eyes shinning happily.

China lost his breath again and all he could do was nod. He felt a sense of loss in his heart as he knew he wouldn't be given the chance to change Sweden's mind. But then again...

"Alright, I must be going now...I will see you tomorrow,...my friend" Sweden said, his voice tinged with happiness. He turned and left the room.

China watched Sweden leave and stayed silent even after the door closed, only speaking in the confines of his own mind.

' _I won't give up._ ' China thought to himself, ' _No matter what, I will gain that chance with you. We are countries after all...I can wait._ '

' _But for now, I will content myself with being your friend._ '

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It hadn't taken long for Germany and Russia to help Greece turn his room into something suitable for a wedding night. He felt such nervous excitement that when they left, Greece just couldn't stop pacing. He didn't even remove he tux yet.

Suddenly, his door opened and Greece saw Sweden enter. His breath left him in a rush and he took three large steps towards Sweden. He wrapped his arms around the nation and _lifted_ him. He laughed at Sweden's squeak and smiled at his _wife_.

Sweden blushed and smiled shyly at Greece, loosely wrapping his arms around Greece's shoulders.

"So, what shall we do now?" Sweden asked, slightly amused.

"Hm..." Greece hummed as he turned, still holding Sweden up by his backside. He made his way to the bathroom, saying, "A bath. I think we should bathe together first." Greece grinned and just had to say, "I want to see this body slick and shining again."

"A-again?" Sweden asked, now blushing.

"I never could get that image of you out of my head. When me and Germany 'walked' into the bathroom while you and Russia were cleaning each other." Greece set Sweden down on the bathroom counter then tasted Sweden's lips before pressing a hard kiss to his bare neck.

Sweden blushed harder, whimpering softly at the kisses, "Y-You were supposed to f-forget..." he said, a little breathless.

"Never." Greece murmured against Sweden's neck. He licked a long line up before biting the pale skin right under Sweden's jaw.

"A-ah...G-Greece..." Sweden gasped, his hands reaching to grip Greece's tux jacket. He tugged at it lightly and crossed his legs behind the tan nation.

Greece chuckled, his hands trailing down Sweden's sides to his legs. He slowly rubbed Sweden's legs, dipping his thumbs between the nation's thighs and rubbing the sensitive skin there -even though he was still wearing pants.-. Finally, he pulled back -though only slightly- and gripped Sweden's hands, pulling them away from him.

"Stay right here, I'll start the water." Greece whispered, his lips still forming a lewd smirk.

Sweden nodded, slightly trembling. He uncrossed his legs, freeing Greece, and gripped the edge of the counter he sat on instead. He watched Greece move, his breathing already slightly labored. Sweden felt slightly embarrassed by his reaction's but...it was Greece making him feel this way...his _husband_. Oh, the word made butterflies swarm in his stomach and his heart flutter.

Finally, Greece was back and Sweden could hear the tub filling. His heart skipped as Greece unbuttoned his coat and knew that soon, he would be baring his body to Greece. The thought made him excited but nauseous at the same time. He couldn't help but to think 'what if he doesn't like what he see's?'

Sweden bit his lip hard, his nerves fraying already.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Greece suddenly said, his hand going up to cup Sweden's face.

"..." Sweden looked away, then finally said, "What if you don't like...how I look?"

Greece chuckled and kissed Sweden deeply, pushing his tongue in between those soft lips and tasting Sweden's mouth eagerly. He pulled back only when he felt that he made Sweden sufficiently breathless and said, "I didn't fall in love with your body."

Sweden blushed hotly, not only from the kiss, but from Greece's words too. He nodded after a moment and let his coat fall from his shoulders, then, removed his modified white jacket. He looked up into Greece's darkened eyes and blushed even more. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt until Greece slowly gripped his wrist.

"Let me..." Greece said, his voice slightly ragged now.

Sweden nodded, heart skipping in his chest. He shivered as Greece slowly unbuttoned his shirt, fingers brushing against his skin with each movement. Sweden swallowed roughly, his skin seeming to burn with each small touch, it was like torture. He gasped softly as Greece pushed the shirt from his shoulders, letting those large, warm hands caress his shoulders.

"So beautiful..." Greece whispered as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Sweden's chest. He could feel the thudding rhythm of Sweden's heart under his lips. He kissed where the thudding was the hardest then made his way to Sweden's chest. He slowly licked the already hardened nub of Sweden's nipple and enjoyed the soft whimper that left his new wife. He ran his hands down Sweden's slender form, caressing his sides and hips almost possessively.

"You're so beautiful..." Greece whispered again, his voice throaty and positively spine tingling.

Sweden trembled, his cheek burning red and his hands twitching to just pull Greece close and yank the clothing from the nation's body. He finally gave in to the craving and gripped Greece's jacket, tugging it off of the man. He felt Greece grin against his skin but couldn't muster the care to be embarrassed. He wanted Greece out of those clothes!

Greece pulled away from Sweden and kissed away the slightly desperate whimper that escaped the blonde nation. He stepped back and wasted no time in stripping for Sweden, enjoying the way the Sweden watched -so shy looking yet eager at the same time.-.

Sweden bit his lip, feeling his mouth water at seeing Greece reveal himself. It still surprised him, how built Greece was under those unassuming clothes. His eyes traced every muscle, from those broad shoulders to those arms that Sweden felt safe in. Then, Sweden trailed his gaze over Greece's ab muscled and stopped just at his waistline, where his slacks were still covering. Like Greece was purposefully waiting for Sweden to turn his gaze there, he hooked his thumbs into the pants and shoved them down, letting Sweden see precisely what had been hiding beneath the bulging material.

Sweden's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened at Greece's ridged length. His mouth dried and he squeezed his legs together, feeling a sharp ache inside of him.

Did he really cause that?

"You like what you see?" Greece asked, his voice a low rumble.

Sweden opened his mouth to answer but could only pant softly. He nodded instead, not being able to tear his eyes away from that erected length.

"It's..." Sweden began, not even knowing what he was going to say as his mind felt like white noise, "It's making me...feel so hot..inside."

Sweden gasped as Greece suddenly lunged at him, and next thing he knew was that he was in Greece's arms, their bare torso's pressed together. Sweden could feel Greece's hands gripping his backside, fondling it before they were suddenly pushing his pants down and off his legs. Sweden felt his face burn again, feeling embarrassed that Greece could now feel his own arousal, and quickly hid his face in Greece's shoulder.

Sweden squeaked then moaned as Greece groped his backside and ground against him. His stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies again then the butterflies disappeared and warmth pooled there instead as Greece ground against him again. Sweden moaned into Greece's shoulder then shuddered as he heard Greece's answering groan. He wanted to hear that again, that deep sound that left Greece's mouth and seemed to play down his spine, making him want to arch against his husband.

Greece growled, just wanting to shove Sweden against a wall and have his wicked way with the nation. He held himself back and stepped into the large tub, getting to his knee's and laying Sweden into the warm water. He pulled back and turned the water off before looming over Sweden's flushed form again. He trailed his gaze over Sweden's bare -and now wet- body, and licked his lips.

"I've thought about this for a long time..." Greece said, "being in this position..." he leaned down and nipped Sweden's ear, his member throbbing at Sweden's sinful _moaning_.

"I want to have you now." Greece groaned, burying his face into Sweden's neck and biting the flesh there.

Sweden gasped and arched against Greece, wrapping his arms and legs around the tan nation to pull him closer. His heart thudded in his chest as he dug his hands into Greece's hair, pulling him away from his neck and practically slamming their lips together. He moaned as Greece wasted no time in putting every ounce of need he felt into the kiss. Sweden finally pulled away with a wet smack of their lips and panted.

"I want that too!" Sweden said, pulling Greece closer, "I want to feel you inside me, right now. So please...don't make me wait."

Greece's green eyes darkened and he swooped down, capturing Sweden's lips again as his right hand went down. He wasted no time in finding Sweden's hidden entrance and pressing against it with two fingers, just to hear Sweden's reaction. He felt himself throb again as Sweden moaned into his mouth and he growled in pleasure as he felt Sweden scrape his nails up his back. Greece pushed his tongue into Sweden's mouth, distracting the nation as he simultaneously pushed a finger into Sweden.

Greece groaned as Sweden shifted, pressing against his hand. He added another finger and slowly began stretching the nation, searching for that special spot. He knew when he found it when Sweden uttered a delicious cry of pleasure. Greece wrapped an arm around Sweden's waist and pulled him closer as he quickly continued loosening Sweden for him.

"E-Enough! Please, just- inside! Need you!" Sweden panted, eyes becoming teary with need.

Greece ripped his hand away and quickly replaced his fingers with his engorged member. He hissed " _Fuck!_ " as he slowly pushed into Sweden's tight heat. He didn't stop until his hips were pressing hard against Sweden, then, he waited, breathing raggedly.

"Oh..." Sweden mumbled breathlessly, "So full...I feel so...filled. I love it...you feel so good...inside me..." Sweden felt almost delirious with the feeling of Greece inside him. He cried out as Greece thrust sharply into him and had to claw at Greece's back again.

"F-Fuck!" Greece's hips twitched forward again even as he tried to hold himself still, "I can't-...I can't control myself when you..talk like that!"

"Then-...Then don't! I want you..." Sweden said then shifted, moving his hips against Greece and whimpering as he felt Greece's erection drag against his inner walls.

Greece groaned loudly then pulled Sweden up and pushed him against the tiled wall. He thrust into Sweden, again and again, holding nothing back now, not that he could even if he tried. The bathroom filled with the sound of their _making love_ and Greece thought that it was a feast for his ears.

Every moan from Sweden was answered by a groan from Greece. Every cry was answered with a growl, and every whimper with a sigh. They breathed each others air and tasted each others sweat.

Sweden's legs tightened around Greece's waist as he felt the coil in his stomach threaten to snap. He cried out from a particularly harsh -but so very pleasurable- thrust and trembled from Greece's answering growl.

"G-Greece!" Sweden sobbed, "I-..'m close!"

"So am I lovely. I'm going to make you cum with me. I want to see your ecstasy." Greece panted, his hips pounding faster into Sweden. He felt the heat boiling inside him and wanted to cum now, but he wouldn't without Sweden. He reached between their bodies and quickly began stroking Sweden. Greece knew he just tipped Sweden over the edge as he felt Sweden clench around him, making him lose his breath. He watched Sweden come undone and groaned, loosing himself as well.

They stayed like that for a while longer, panting and tired. Sweden leaned against Greece, not bothering to move as he didn't want Greece to leave him just yet.

As if Greece knew, he slowly cleaned them up without dislodging himself. He lifted Sweden up afterwards and separated them so he could dry them off. He smiled at Sweden's little reluctant whimper and walked to the bedroom with Sweden in his arms. He set Sweden down onto the bed then slipped into the bed with him, pulling the covers over them both. He gathered Sweden into his arms again, spooning him, and slowly entered his wife again but didn't move past that.

Sweden inhaled sharply and actually purred at the feeling of Greece inside him again. He held onto the arms that were wrapped around him and whispered, "I love you"

Greece grinned and kissed the back of Sweden's neck, whispering as well, "I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia sighed softly as he kissed Germany within the nation's room. He shifted closer to his lover and smiled. He briefly nuzzled Germany's cheek and giggled as the nation tightened his arms around his waist.

"Tomorrow." Russia whispered happily.

"Tomorrow is the last day here." Germany said, leaning down to press a kiss to Russia's neck.

"Mmhm~" Russia giggled, tightening his own arms around Germany's shoulder, "And...tomorrow, we will all be going to my country, da?"

"If that is what you wish." Germany said, "I will make sure the other two come along."

"Thank you, my love." Russia smiled brilliantly.

"Of course, my little rabbit." Germany chuckled, "There is not much I wouldn't do for you."

Russia smiled wider, his cheeks turning slightly pink, "and tomorrow, when our family is complete...together forever, we will become one as well."

"There is no rush." Germany said, wanting to say it. He wouldn't make Russia be with him in that way. At least..., "I can even wait until we are married as well."

Russia giggled and hugged Germany tightly, "Silly, we already are married!"

"Oh?" Germany grinned, chuckling.

"Da! We have been since I got Greece to confess to Sweden. I don't need a ceremony, you are already mine and no one else can have you."

"Hm...no argument from me. As long as I can say the same." Germany chuckled again and kissed Russia.

"Of course~" Russia purred into the kiss.


End file.
